The Redone Ascension
by austin.todd.315
Summary: When Emperor Pilaf accidentally wishes him back in time, Son Gohan finds himself being force to relive his horrifying childhood all over again, but as he faces enemies both old and new, will his knowledge in what will happen in the events to come result in him changing his actions from before? And if so, will this change history for the better, or will it just make things worse?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **I've been inactive in publishing for an unforgivable amount of time. Like, going on half a year. Maybe even more. Well I hate myself for that because I love writing on this site. This is a story that will be much easier for me to stick with because I actually know for a fact where I want to go with it. It was conceived so long ago that I've had time to plot out pretty much everything, although I might be expanding it even further so perhaps not quite!**

 **What helps is the fact that I've been reading A LOT of DBZ on this website lately! Stories by very high quality authors and with very hgih quality writing! This has further encouraged me to ge ton with this story, and unless it develops further in my mind, I literally have the whole thing plotted out to some kind of an extent, so writers block shouldn't be an issue in the slightest! It's invaded my mind! And I can't get it out! LOLOL!**

 **Okay, so this story was inspired by Bringer Of Death by npberryhill and Break Through The Limit by Captain Space, and if you haven't read those stories before then I would highly recommend them to all of you readers!** **Now, this is the Prologue and it's probably gonna seem really short. This is intentional. Nothing much really happens here it's just mean to get the ball rolling. The next Chapter is likely going to be short as well but after that, we should no longer have that problem! IN MY OPINION!**

 **I shouldn't be making promises though. Anyway, the next Chapter has already been started, but I still need to finish it.**

 **Alright, enough of my babbling. You came here to read some Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction , right? Not my own thoughts, right?**

 **Alright here it is: The Prologue: And the beginning of the story:**

Emperor Pilaf smirked bitterly as he gazed down at all seven Dragon Balls, with his two and so far only loyal followers, Mai and Shu, standing on either side of him. SHu on the left and Mai on the right.

Gathering the Dragon Balls together had been no easy task. It had been painfully hard. For one thing, they had no radar. But luckily, with a few stolen gadgets and a little bit of stolen technology, they had managed to bypass Capsule Corporation's Security and find the Dragon Radar! After that snatching up all seven of the Dragon Balls had been a piece of cake!

Emperor Pilaf smiled. This was the day everything changed. The day where he finally became ruler of the world. He would be rich, he would be wealthy, he would be the ruler. He would be the ruler of the world! He would be the ruler of the whole entire world!

Taking a deep breath, he held his hands out and called the Dragon! " **ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON! BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU FORTH! GRANT OUR WISHES!"**

In a massive burst of light, the Dragon himself burst out of the Dragon Balls. The three onlookers had always gotten the chills whenever he was summoned!  
" **I AM THE DRAGON SHENRON! I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY TWO WISHES STHAT YOU MAY AND/OR MAY NOT DESIRE! NOW SPEAK TO ME!"** Emperor Pilaf smirked bitterly again!Emperor Pilaf smirked bitterly once again! He had overheard the Capsule Corporation's resident's saying that their as a new rule for Shenron: He could grant two wishes instead of just one wish!

Emperor Pilaf took a deep breath, ready to make his wish.

"I WISH THAT MY RASHES WERE ALL GONE!" Shu suddenly shouted.

Emperor Pilaf almost nearly choked on his own surprise.

"SHU! YOU FOOL! WORRY ABOUT YOUR RASHES LATER!" The Emperor scolded. But it was too late. Shenron's eyes were already glowing!

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE MORE LEFT!"**

"Hey!" Called over a voice. It was Son Gohan, the now twelve years old half human half Saiyan flying over to them

"Oh no we're domed…" muttered Pilaf.

Piccolo landed opposite of Gohan as Gohan landed. Vegeta landed next, in between the two of them.

"What is this?!" Shouted Pilaf. "How did you three even know?!"

"The sky got dark. Duh." said Vegeta. Almost sounding insulted. Did this puny little emperor really, truly, seriously believe that he was that stupid?

"Oh…" the Emperor Pilaf moaned.

"HEY!" Shouted a voice, a female voice that all of them had known all too well. It was Bulma, arriving in her trademark jetcopter. And boy was she mad at them!

Well, mainly mad at Vegeta!

She slapped Vegeta on the back. "Hey Vegeta! You know what would be a really good idea right about now? Oh! Wait! That's right! I know! **ABANDONING YOUR LIFE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING GROCERY STORE!** "

"Calm down woman I-"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS! YOUR ALWAYS ABANDONING ME AT THE LEAST DESIRABL CONVENIENCE! SOMEBODY HAS GOT TO BE CARRYING THESE BAGS, AND IT SURE AS HELL AIN'T GONNA BE ME!"

"And why's that?" He snorted, grunting in response.

"BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO NEEDS TEN GOD DAMN FUCKING REFRIGERATOR'S WORTH OF FOOD JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE A SNACK! THAT'S WHY'S THAT!"

"Woman, there's kind of something going on over here! So if you could just-"

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO JUS NOTHING! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT!"

"Look woman, I-"

"Hello!" Shouted Krillen, landing besides the squabbling couple.

"Oh my god this just keeps on getting better and better and better as the night goes on…" Emperor Pilaf muttered sarcastically.

"What's all the commotion about? And who's activated the Dragon Balls?" Asked Krillen innocently.

"He did." Spoke Piccolo, speaking up for that first time that day. He pointed at Emperor Pilaf. "He's gonna use them to dominate the world!"

"OH NO HE IS NOT!" Shouted Bulma, stomping angrily over two the short emperor and putting him into a headlock. "NOT ON MY WATCH HE IS NOT!"

"ARRGH!" Shouted the ruthless Emperor! "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"

OH OKAY WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY JUST NOW?!" Said Vegeta, walking on over to them with steam practically coming out of his ears. "HOW DARE YOU! **THAT'S MY BULMA! YOU BASTARD!** "

"Okay guys let's just stop this for a short small little little small short second." Said Gohan before Vegeta could go on another one of his murderous rampages. "Pilaf, call off the dragon or we will do it for you!"

"NEVER! MAI! SHOOT HIM!"

Mai emptied her revolver into Gohan's skull, but the bullets did not harm him in the slightest.

"ARRGH!" Shouted Emperor Pilaf. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GROW UP! I PREFERRED IT WHEN YOU WERE A CRYBABY LITTLE BOY!"

"Thing have changed." Spoke Gohan, speaking simply.

"WELL I Don'T LIKE IT THAT THEY HAVE CHANGED!" Shouted Emperor Pilaf, now shouting at the top of is apparently incredibly strong lungs now and as well as and his just as apparently just as strong vocal cords now. "I WANT YOU TO BE USELESS AGAIN! I JUST WISH THAT YOU COULD JUST GO BACK IN TIME OR SOMETHING OR SOME OTHER KIND OF SHIT AND IN ORDER TO SEE THE LITTLE BRAT THAT YOU ONCE WERE AND WERE ONCE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE!"

" **YOUR WISH SHALL NOW BE GRANTED!" Boomed Shenron.** "Uhhhh... Eh…. what? Eh…. eh what now?" Asked Emperor Pilaf.

Shenron's eyes glowed and the young twelve year old half human boy and as well as the half Saiyan boy who had almost always gone by the name Son Gohan if not had always gone by the name Sn Gohan was enveloped in a blinding, blood red light. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Shouted Piccolo, realizing far too wait what had been happening. He grabbed hold of Gohan, but Gohan was already gone, disappearing just as Piccolo touched him.

"Eh… what just happened?" Said Pilaf as Krillen flew off in a bizarre state of bizarre panic.

"He's been sent back i time…" said Piccolo, with a devastated look on his face! He then glared at Emperor Pilaf. " **BY YOU!"** he roared viciously.

Bulma dropped Pilaf down as Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered.

"I'm leaving…" she said sobbing. "I've got to go and tell Chichi now!"

"What about me?" Asked Vegeta. "What should I do with these… **these imbeciles?** " He glared at the frightened trio that now consisted of all three of Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"... do whatever you want with them. They deserve it. And now, I've gotta go now!" And with that Bulma flew off with her jet copter after speaking her last sentence. Piccolo flew off after her. Vegeta turned to the frightened trio with a cruel, bitter smirk.

"So…" he said viciously. "To start off this wonderful torture to death session, how about we play this little game that I used to **OH SO ALWAYS** love to play with myself and my little friends when we were all little kids?" He said in question, smirking bitterly.

The trio gulped. This probably wasn't going to be ending very well for them... **Well, there's the Prologue now! It probably could have been better, and I definitely agree with you if you think so and all of that such stuff, but I really wasn't expecting it to be anything stellar anyway. I just couldn't think of anything better to write. Oh well. Well, just how far back in time has Gohan gone? Please find out next time, ON THE REDONE ASCENSION!**


	2. All Over Again

**Saiyan Saga: Part 1: All Over Again**

 **Hi! I'm back with the first Saga! Well! The first part! Of the first Saga! Anyway!**

 **Now, some aspects this Chapter will probably feel short/rushed. This was intentional, as a lot of the events covered here were already seen in canon. Best to simply get to the point, as far as I'm concerned! I'm afraid!** **The next chapter should, luckily, with any luck, do away with the rushed stuff, or at least for now and as well as such stuff. So feel free to expect a longer chapter for next chapter,if you would like, because I'm planning on making it much larger than this and the Prologue, and, as a result, because I'm planning on making it much longer than this and the Prologue.**

 **However, now that I'm even further now into typing up this Chapter up right now and as well as right darn now, this Chapter has actually been turning out to be much longer than I had expected, so who knows? But I can still see the next Chapter at least being somewhat longer, and in any case some aspects of this chapter still will still probably still feel short/rushed. Again, this was intentional, as for the reaons that had been already been already been stated above.**

 **Okay, so I'm further into this Chapter now, and… and yeah I was wrong. I supposed I just didn't predict this fairly enough, or something like that, or at the the very darn least I supposed that I just didn't predict this accurately enough, or something like that, or at the very least! THAT IS! This Chapter is actually pretty darn long if I do say so myself. You may disagree, and all, but I was actually expecting this to be a lot shorter… but it wasn't. So perhaps the next Chapter won't be longer, but, well, who knows? Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm very sorry! My chapter's usually aren't this longer, but for this storty I'm hoping that this will be eithe rmore standard and/or better... anyway...**

 **Now, without further ado, THE SAIYAN SAGA HAS BEGUN! AGAIN! LOLOL!**

Son Gohan opened his eyes. The room was familiar. That he knew it. It was his bedroom. That he knew it. He tried to get up, but something didn't feel quite right…

'Why does the floor seem so much closer to my face?' He thought oddly. Something was very odd… indeed!

He looked at his hands. They were smaller. That he was sure of it. He felt the top of his head. Something was on it, he realised. He took it off. It was his old hat. With a Dragon Ball on it. The four star Dragon Ball, he realised. It was something that his late father Son Goku had inherited from his late Grandpa Gohan. But he hadn't worn this hat in a long time, and he certainly didn't remember putting it on his head recently… which means… that…

He remembered Pilaf's wish… had it brought him back in time?

"Gohan!" Called down his mother's voice. Upon hearing the sweet, sweet, voice of his sweet, sweet, mother, Gohan immediatley exited his room and arrived in the kitchen. His mother beamed at him upon seeing him.

"There's my sweet four year old boy!" She called over.

Four years old? He HAD been sent back into the past! He had jus tnow realised it right now!

"Well, you should eat up kid. Don't forget that your going to be visiting Master Roshi with your father today!"

This wasn't good. The day they visited Master Roshi was the day that Raditz had come to Earth. The day that his father had died!

"Ummm… I uh… I don't wanna go…" he he squeaked out, barely managing to squeak it out.

"Oh, nonsense silly! It's all that you've been talking about for the past week! Ever since you first heard it! Come on now, you're just playing with me! Right? Anyway, it's breakfast time! So eat up Will you?" His mother cheerfully exited the kitchen. Gohan went up to the kitchen table and started up on his eggs up.

 **XXX**

King Cold gazed outside of his ship, sipping on a glass of whine, smirking. What was he smirking at? The ashes of a Planet. His Son had just blown it up. Freiza had amounted to far more than King Cold ever could have ever imagined.

 **XXX**

Gohan stood outside. He felt weak. He really all of his strength really left him? He punched a rock.

"Ouch!" He screamed innocently. Yup, that had definitely hurt. Gohan supposed that he had lost all of his strength when he had gone back in time, and that he only had the same amount of strength that he had had when Raditz had first came to Earth. This was definitely not good. Not at all!

His mother came outside. "Honey, are you okay? You really shouldn't be punching rocks like that. You don't want to end up like your father right now, do you?"

Immediately after she had said that, a tree fell over. Goku had punched it. Hard. In fact.

Chichi sighed. "Oh… why do I even bother?" She muttered out loud.

"Hey you guys!" Goku called over carrying the tree that he had punched down earlier. "Hey you two!"

"Hey Goku." said Chici. "Say… thats a lot of… firewood that you've got over there..."

"Yeah, I know right? Anyway, is Gohan ready to go?"

Gohan was about to retort but then Chichi spoke up for him.

"Yes, he's all ready, right Gohan?"

Gohan sighed. There reallly was realy nothing that he can say. Except for complying, that is.

"Yeah, okay. I'm ready." He explained.

"Okay then! Off we go!"

And then they were off.

 **XXX**

Master Roshi was, when he was not looking at Porn Magazines, waching porn on TV. Or watching some rather… suggestive dancing on TV… or just be going out into the world and groping women. Basically, he was a sick pervert! But he was more than JUST a sick pervert! He was also once considered to be the Greatest Martial Artist of all time, and the strongest man on the whole entire Planet Earth at that point. He had also traine Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha. Alot of the group's overall routes could be traced back to him, and he liked it that way. Even as his own student's surpassed him, he was happy to be known as the overall catalyst for there immense strength. So much so that he was willing to invite him over to Kame House, put down the porn magazines, and have a get together gathering. He may have been perverted, but he wasn't selfish.

Krillen, who already lived with Master Roshi to begin with, was hanging out with him on the couch when they saw the Flying Nimbus out of the corner of their eyes out of the window.

"Ah, so Goku's here now that I see!" Said MAster Roshi excitedly. He had always had a lot of pride in his star pupil, especially ever since he had last won The World Martial Arts Tournament against Piccolo. Of course granted that had also been the last time that he had ever seen him: Goku had flown off with Chichi right away right after that in order to ge tmarrie dto her. Coincidentally, Chichi was the Daughter of the Ox King, another former student of Master Roshi's.

They went outside in orer to greet Goku outside, but were surprised when they saw the Four Year Old Boy in his arms. Before they could ask any questions a jet copter aarrived. The door opened, revealing Bulma.

"Hey it's great to see you two again!" Shouted Master Roshi. "But you do realize and as wellas know that you don't always need an invitation to be welcome to show up! At this rate we won't be seeing each other again for another twenty years! Five years its been and, uh, well I want to see what's changed."

"Yeah sorry." Admitted Goku, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and smiling just as sheepishly. "But anyway, things have been going just great with Chichi lately, although she's still just as short tempered as usual…"

"Hahaha, that's Chichi for you." Roshi stated. He then turned to Bulma. "And what about you Bulma? How about you and Yamcha? Planning on tying the little old not anytime soon? Or no?"

THe answer that he had received was far less than positive…

" **THAT ASSHOLE CHEATED ON ME! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M BREAKING UP WITH HIM!"**

"... so everything's going good then?" Goku, Roshi, and Krillen asked stupidly together.

"Argh, you boys don't know anything. I've always shown nothing but the upmost faithulness in our relationship, but whenever that asshole sees a new extra pair of boobs, he goes for it. I'm sick of him. Which is why I didn't even tell him that we were going to be here in the first place! Anyway!"

"I never in a million years would have expected Goku of all people to be having a better love life than you…" Roshi admitted.

"Speaking of Goku, hey Goku, who's that child in your arms? Are you babysitting or something? Have you been taking up babysitting or something?" Bulma asked.

"Uh… no. Actually, he's my son."

The world seemed to stop for a few moments as Roshi's jaw, Krillin's jaw, and Bulma's jaw all dropped to the sand on the beach.

" **YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY BEFORE ME?!"** Shouted Krillen.

"Uh… what?" Said Goku.

"Nothing!" Said Krillen.

"Well, you know, he does sort of look like you and all…" Roshi sort of pointed out. "So, what's his name?"

Goku smiled at Gohan as he placed him down on the sand. "Well, go on and tell them kid!" He said encouragingly.

"Ummm… ummm… ummm… I… ummm… I ummm…. I ummm… I… ummm…" said Gohan, Gohan stuttered. Gohan was at a loss for words. He had already met these people before… and now he was meeting them all over again… "Ummm…" Finally, he finally had managed to have built upt he courage to properly speak properly. "My Name Is Son Gohan."

"Oh! So he's named after your Grandfather Granpda Gohan then?" Asked Master Roshi.

"Yup! Chichi and I talked about it and she agreed that it was a good fit. Her father the Ox King liked the idea too- he and my grandfather Grandpa Gohan were both very good friends with each other after all!" Goku explained.

"You know, I realize now, he doesn't just look like you a little, he looks like you a lot! Although he does somewhat resemble Chichi a bit too…" said Master Roshi, Observing Gohan.

"Yeah, he's got both of us in him…" said Gokua as he watched Gohan running off to play with a crab.

Bulma approached Gohan. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"Ummm… I'm four miss…" said Gohan. It still felt extremely weird to be talking to her. He felt like his head was spinning!

"Oh aren't you the little gentlemen." She sang cheerfully. "Say Goku, how does he have such great manners anyway? I mean, well I mean your his dad after all!"

"Uh… he gets that from Chichi." Goku explained.

Suddenly Goku tensed up.

'Uhoh…' Gohan thought. 'Please tell me that my Uncle Raditz is not already here already!'

"I'm sensing somebody really powerful heading over here…" stated Goku, taking on a fighting stance.

Gohan began to tear up. Why the hell was acting so emotional? It was this damn body. He wasn't used to it. Not anymore, anyway. It was basicaly the same body as before, but a lot less grown up now. He hadn't been a four year old in roughly eight whole years.

It was also the situation. His head was still spinning from these recent events. One moment he was with Emperor Pilaf, the next moment he was still waking up in his room… what the hell? Again a four year old? What the hell? He wished that that god damn fucking wish had never had been made in the whole entire first place **!**

"Ummm… are you sure Goku?" Asked Krillen skeptically. "I'm not exactly sensing anything… "

But Goku wasn't listening. He was thinking. He was busy thinking. Could it have been? Because if it was then he was a hell of a lot stronger than before. But there was something about this particular energy signature that was different… different than piccolo. Hell, it even reminded Goku a little bit of himself, yet it still somehow… disturbed him… somehow…

'It's not Piccolo…' Goku thought to himself as the figure came into view. 'But then… but then but who is it then?'

Raditz landed down on the beach. Gohan gulped. This was not going to end well.

Raditz smirked at his brother. "Kakarot…" he spoke, as if greeting an old friend.

"Ummm…" stuttered Goku. he then pointed around. "Who…" he then pointed to himself. 'Me?" Now he was utterly confused. 'What are you talking about?"

"You've grown up to look a hell of a lot like our late father… you know…" stated Raditz.

"Uhhh…" stated Goku.

Raditz's face hardened.

"But what the hell have you been **DOING** on this planet Kakarot? Your mission was to eliminate all forms of lifeforms on this Planet oh so long ago! Why have you not carried out your mission? **KAKAROT!"**

"Ummm… my name is Goku… so ummm… so you've got the wrong guy…" Gohan's father stated in a daze. But then his face hardened, and he readied his battle stance once more. "But if you wanted somebody to purge this Planet then your clearly no friend to this world. Just who **ARE** you anyway?"

"Oh no… I don't think so… my scouter never lies. Theres no way anybody else on this whole entire Planet could be in league with you, except maybe that stupid green thing that I had just encountered just an oh so short moment ago." Stated Raditz, deliberately ignoring his long lost younger brother's desperate question."

"P-Piccolo?" Stuttered Goku, clearly confused.

"So Piccolo is his name, eh? So you know him then?" Asked Raditz.

"Ummm… yes." Stated Goku. "But he's no friend of mine..."

"Right, right, right. But anyway, there's no way anybody else other than him could be anywhere near as strong as my younger brother. Nobody else on this wimpy world, anyway! But, in fact, according to my scouter, your even stronger than him by just a little bit, so then you must be Kakarot!" Raditz stated abruptly.

"Your… uh… your… **BROTHER?!"** Said Goku in shock!

" **HIS BROTHER?!"** Shouted Krillen as his jaw, Bulma's jaw, and Roshi's jaw all dropped in shock. Bulma and Roshi were at a loss for words.

"Yes, yes, yes." Explained Raditz. "You see, you see my name is Raditz and I am your older brother, and in fact I am very dissapointed in you! Why haven't you carried out your mission?!" Stated Raditz abruptly. " **KAKAROT!"** Stated Raditz abruptly.

"Ummm… what mission?" Asked Goku. "My mission?" Asked Goku. "What?" asked Goku. Just what was going **ON** right now? One moment he was enjoying a happy reunion with his longtime old friends and friend/teacher as well... And now… and now… and now this...

"Your mission to exterminate the entire life population of this world! Don't tell me that you've forgotten it!" Stated Raditz angrily. His patience was wearing thin. How the hell could Kakarot fail in his mission? Surely he was must have been born really weak in order to have been sent to this world at birth, but even then that shouldnt stop him… not with the moon and all. And he must have been born weak with his powerlevel being what it was. Most Saiyans, the average ones, were born with a powerlevel of arund 900. Kakarot's powerlevel… wasn't even half of that one number of a powerlevel!

"Wha-" started Goku. But he was interrupted now. But not by Raditz now, but by Krillen now.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about!" Stated Krillin. "Goku would never do something evil like that! He's saved this world multiple times!"

"Goku, Goku, Goku." stated Raditz. "Such an odd name. Please tell me you haven't forgotten your TRUE name, KAKAROT!" Stated Raditz angrily!

"Uh…" said Goku.

"Silence." Stated Raditz. "I'm very dissapointed in you. Have you been hit on the head recently? Or maybe when you were a baby? Or something? Because that would certainly do it!"

Before Goku could respond, Roshi stepped in! "Yes, uh, yes he was!" Stated Roshi. Alls eyes immediately turned to even him, even including even Raditz's eyes!

"He was hit on the head when he was jus a boy… and a very young one at that. He was found by an old student of mine, and when he was still just a baby… he hit his head. He fell down something very deep. Gohan thad once old me all about it. Gohan is the old man who had adopted him. The old man who had found him. He says that before Goku hit his head, before that fatal accident, before that fatal incident, he was a very violent boy… a very evil boy… but then, after that, everything had changed! After he hit his head! That is! !From that day on he was a very playful and friendly boy… and as well as the fact that at first it had seemed like he had had a fatal injury, but then he recovered quite miraculously and was a very playful boy! And a very friendly very playful boy at that!" Master Roshi said, concluding his short story!

"Well then… that would explain it then…" stated Raditz carefully, with a smile growing on its face as he smiled at the old man, as a sort of thank you for telling them that old happy story which was happy because of the fact that it had also had also had a happy ending. But shivers were sent Down The Old Man Master Roshi's spine as Raditz smiled at him… this mysterious man, realized Roshi, was a very evil man. He had sensed it in him ever sense the man had arrived. Roshi had known that Raditz was evil right from the start, but now, being the target of one of his smiles, it was frightening! Terrifying!

"Well then…" explained Raditz… 'I am pretty damn sure tha tif that hadn't happened to you, KAKAROT, that you would have exterminated this whole entire Planet quite oh so quite very quickly! Because on this world, after all, the moon is, after all, quite massive."

"The… moon?" Stated Goku. "I'm confused."

"You must know!" Stated Raditz, now officialy bewildered. "You've lived on this Planet for your whole entire life! You must know! The moon is the absolute **KEY** to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential! And, and with your tail and all and- **AH! KAKAROT! WHAT THE FLYING FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL?!** " Raditz's eyes widened. Losing one's tail, was, among the Saiyans, a disgrace. Hell, for some it was even punishable by death. If the warior was expendable, and nothing exceptional, and easy to replace, which is basically what Kakarot would have been had the Saiyans not been nearly extinct now, then the Saiyan would have been executed immediately as punishment for losing one's tail. And the one who was responsible would then be hunted down immedietly. Losing a tail was, among the Saiyans, a disgrace to a Saiyan's Pride, and as well as the Whole Entire Saiyan Warrior Race's Pride! **AS WELL!** And if a Saiyan were to have lost their tail, they would be considered a Saiyan with no pride, the tail was the very exact very symbol of their pride after all, and a prideless Saiyan was considered to be one who was not allowed to live. Who did not deserve to live. The only exceptions were the higher ups with greater powerlevels than most. Or at the very least, most of the race! That is! Only a Saiyan who was stronger than most Saiyans would be forgiven for losing their very own tail, and for allowing it to happen, and for allowing for themselves to lose their tail. Because allowing yourself to lose your tail, whether it was by accident or not, wasan insult to the Saiyan race's pride. And a Saiyan insulting the pride of their own race would be considered a traitor, and traitor's weren't tolerated. Traitor's were executed **IMMEDIATELY!**

"I lost it a long time ago." Explained Goku, finally noticing Raditz's tail. It was wrapped around him like some sort of a furry sort of a belt, and Goku had not noticed it at first. But now, hearing Raditz making such a big deal about the loss of Goku's own tail, Goku realized that Raditz must have a tail as well, and that all Saiyans must do as well, whatever a Saiyan was, that is! So was Goku one of these Saiyan's? Then? Or no?! **  
**

" **HOW THE FLYING FUCKING HELL COULD YOU EVEN LET THAT HAPPEN?!"** Raditz shrieked, now currently flying into a fit of rage. Had Kakarot not been only one of the only four Saiyan's remaining, including himself and Raditz, Raditz would had killed him immediately. Being his brother no longer mattered anymore, not without a tail, and he clearly was no longer on Raditz's side anyway! **ANYWAY!**

"Wait, what's a Saiyan?" Asked Goku. ****

"A Saiyan," explained Raditz. '"Is what we are. We are an extremely powerful warrior race spawned on The Planet Vegeta. We are an extremely powerful warrior race born on The Planet Vegeta, althought we are now nearly extinct. We are working under an Empire of soldiers that travels the Universe collecting Planets. We sell them at a hgih price to the highest bidder. Of course, before we sell them, we have to **EXTERMINATE** them. Not exterminate the **CUSTOMER,** of course, but exterminate the **PLANET** , or maybe even but extermnate the **PLANETS!** We wipe out ever trace of life on the Planet. Every trace of it And then, we sell them to the hgihest bidders.

"Your… your a monster!" Exclaimed Goku. "Your evil!" Exclaimed Goku.

"No!" Exclaimed Raditz. " **WE'RE** Monsters! **WE'RE** evil! Don't forget yourself! Your evil too, or at least you should be. Don't forget yourself! Your a monster too, or at least you should be. Just what the flying fucking hell happened to you?! Oh, wait, that's right! You hit yourself on the head and then lost your tail and now you're fitting in with these silly little humans! And is that your son over there?" He asked, pointing over to Gohan, who was shivering in fear.

"No." lied Goku, hoping to leave his son out ot the situation.

"Don't lie to me, Kakarot. I can see his tail from here. And is she the mother?" He asked, pointing over to Bulma.

"N-no." she blushed as she said that. "I- I'm not the mother…" she stated. She looked at Gohan. 'He has a tail?' She thought. "I can't believe that I didn't notice it before!'

"Oh?" Asked Raditz. "Really?" asked Raditz. She nodded. "That's a surprise." Stated Raditz. "You two clearly know each other and as well as the fact that you two are clearly friends, and as well as the fact that but we Saiyan men usually aren't very good with self control when around women. We often let our hormones get the better of us, but of course, the only reason why I'm not losing my self control around you is because I still see you, as, well, an enemy." Raditz explained. He looked back at Kakarot with a smirk. "Yet another side effect to your fatal head injury!"

Goku glared.

"So who **IS** the mother then? I'd like to meet her." Stated Raditz.

" **YOUR LEAVE CHICHI OUT OF THIS!"** Shouted Goku in an unbelievable fit of rage.

"Oh really?" Stated Raditz in question. 'Well, thanks for at the very least giving me her **NAME,** anyway!" Goku's face paled. "Fine, be that way!" Stated Raditz. "Well, in any case, your clearly not setting the best example for your son, so i suppose that I will just have to take him with me!" He began moving forward.

"No! Wait!" Shouted Goku. "Just why are you here, anway? To check up on me? If I was on this Planet ever sense the days when I was just a little baby and you expected it to be exterminated by me oh so long ago, then why are you just **NOW** here? And how are the Saiyans almost extinct, anyway?!"

"Well, I'm here because I need you for another mission." Explained Raditz as he stopped walking, now towering just above Gohan, who was now gazing up at him in terror. Gohan couldn't believe it. Just a year ago he had defeated Cel and now… and now he was being scared of Raditz all over again! "You see, to start with your second question and such, we were eliminated a long time ago when a giant meteorite struck our Planet. There were no survivors. Incidentally, you had been sent to Earth right before the meteorite had struck our home Planet. Luckily for you, your ship had escaped mere moments before our Planet was destroyed, as you had been, luckily for you, in your ship when it had exploded. That wouldn't have saved you if you were still on the Planet, of course, mind you, but, incidentally, your ship had, been, incidentally, had been leaving our Home Planet at the time, and, immediately before the Meteorite had struck our Home Planet, destroying our Home Planet in the process, your ship had left, with you in it! I must add! Of course, I was on another sort of mission with two other Saiyans, two higher ups, in fact, so we also escaped the blast. Everybody else, barring you, of course, was still on the Planet when it exploded, and, as such, did not escape the fatal blast. There were no survivors. And even if they had somehow managed to survive the explosion, which they likely didn't, they likely would have died anyway. We are unable to breathe within the deaths of space, after all!"

Goku gulped.

"And, as for your first question again, as for why I'm here, the other two Saiyans and as well as myself had been working directly under the Empire after the home Planet was destroyed. Since the Saiyan King was now dead, we no longer worked directly under him, but, but instead, but directly under the Empire's ruler. That Empire is called the Planet Trade Empire, by the way, also known as the Planet Trade Organisation! By the way! We remained a crew, a crew of three, and have spent the years dominating over the rest of the whole entire Planets, killing them, selling them, you name it! But now we have now found a new Planet, a very rare on, indeed! But the natives there are strong, and even with all of the three of us and all of our combined might, it will not be an easy task, and that's where you come in. Your powerlevel is not even nearly as high as I had hoped-not even five hundred?! REALLY?!- but it should help, at the very least. So with you, you see, we will be able to conquer this Planet, this Planet that we have found, but now I see that you will no longer be of any use to us…" he bent down to pick up Son Gohan…

" **STOP IT!"** Son Gohan roared, leaping up with vicious might and kicking Raditz in the whole entire face! Gohan recoiled in immense pain immediately after, but luckily his foot wasn't broken, which was miraculous in and of itself to say the whole entire least.

"Hmmm… your a feisty one… kid…" Raditz said, continuing to bend down before picking Son Gohan up. Standing tall once again afterwards, Raditz smirked at Goku. "Well, he may not be very strong…" he checked his scouter. 'His powerlevel is only one, which is quite pitiful, to say the very least!" He smirked even wider. "But perhaps with the proper bit of training, perhaps he will actually amount to something! Unliek you! You are no brother of mine!"

"Right back at you!" Goku screeched, charging in to defend his Son. Raditz kneed him in his stomach, though. That very moment that Raditz had managed to have driven his knee into Goku's stomach, though, Goku had felt a serious amount of pain unlike none other, though. He colapsed, on his back, on the ground, on the sandy white beach, and Raditz now laughed as he now floated in the whole entire air.

"Tell you what?" he explained. "Kill one hundred humans-at the very least- by tomorrow and pile them right up here on the beach that is right up here, and then I may consider allowing you to join us. Until then, I'll be taking your Son as a little bit of an Insurance Policy. He'll be coming with us. Who knows? Maybe if you please me, I'll even spare this Planet, either for now or even forever. That way your oh so pathetic mate and your equally oh so pathetic friends can remain alive. Goodbye."

And with that, he was gone.

 **XXX**

Gohan had been stuffed into Raditz's space pod as punishment for putting up such a fuss along the way: he had constantly told him that he was done for and tha this father was going to kill him. So Raditz, after telling the boy that his "pathetic" father did not stand a chance against him, stuffed him in his space pod as punishment, and as well as for their to be some peace and quiet for the both of them. As Raditz stood there, wondering what his fellow Saiyan comrades Vegeta and Nappa would think of the oh so young boy, Gohan awaited the inevitable battle between Raditz and Goku and Piccolo.

And then it had then begun!

Gohan could eventually hear his father's screams… things were going very similarly to how they had been before… when Goku and Piccolo had originally be dominated by Raditz in his original timeline!

Son Gohan could begin to feel rage build up inside of him as he heard his father's screams. It was slowly, but soon it begun to get worse. He leapt right out of the space pod that Raditz had, destroying it just like before!

Raditz stood over Goku's limp body with a vicious smirk. "I tried to warn you Kakarot." He stated viciously, chuckling at the sight of his victims. He then looked at Piccolo. 'Oh, now don't mind me green man, feel free to use your attack again and save your friend!"

"He's no friend of mine!" Grunted Piccolo. "And even if I did use my attack, you'd just dodge it again!"

"Oh, so he's no friend of yours then? That's funny! He said an oh so similar thing about you before!" Before Piccolo could reply, which he was about to, Raditz spoke up again, interrupting the young Namekian Warrior. Piccolo was somewhat young because he was actually only eight years old. He was bron three years before his original fight with Goku at the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Torunament, and that original fight with Goku at the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Tournament had already just taken place five years ago in this timeline. So, currently, Piccolo was currently only eight years old! As of right now! "Well then, yeah, you should fire your attack then. Take a shot, will ya? Your gonna lose anyway. Might as well go down fighting. So what if I dodge it? You've already lost one arm. You only have one arm left as of right now, so so what if I dodge it right now? Your gonna lose anyway? Right? Or no? So, what do you say? Just for kicks, I want to see your move again!"

Bvefore Piccolo could even respond, Gohan broke free of the pod, and boy was he mad!

'Gohan… run…" Goku faintly muttered out loud. But Gohan wasn't budging. He was glaring at Raditz. Glowering, even.

Purely on instinct, Raditz checked his scouter. He gaped in shock.

" **SIXTEEN HUNDRED?!"** He shouted in rage, shock, anger, and fear. " **WHAT THE FU-"** he didn't get to finish. He was cut off. Raditz was cut off. He was cut off. Raditz was cut off. Gohan, screaming inaudibly, rammed his head into Raditz's chest as he charged forward with a headbutt. As Goku and Piccolo watched in shock, Raditz's armour cracked as his ribs broke. Gohan fell to the ground, landing on his back, as Raditz barely stood up, almost falling down from his wound, and as well as, nearly falling down from the serious blow that Gohan had just now dealt to his chest. Gohan had failed to knock him down, but Raditz was now seriously hurt.

"Daddy!" Gohan called over to Goku as Raditz approached him.

Purely on instinct, Raditz checked his scouter. He gaped in shock.

"So now your power level's dropped all of the way back down to one… strange…" muttered Raditz as he continued to approach Gohan. "How can… that be… WAIT! Of course! Of course! It all makes sense now! Your power level has been changing with your emotions! SO! Now that is it!" He raised his fist.

" **RUN GOHAN!"** Screamed Goku. but it was too late, as even as Goku Screamed, Raditz lurched his fist forward, punching Gohan in the face and knocking the Saiyan boy out cold.

 **XXX**

'Wake up." Said Picco, dropping Gohan into some water, his arm now fully regenerated. Gohan awoke immediately. He gazed upat Piccolo. He knew what this meant. His dadwas dead. Not good!

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Stated Piccolo. "You have an immense hidden power, and your uncle Raditz is now dead. Goku sacrificed himself in order to allow me to kill him. He held Raditz back so that my knew attack, my special beam cannon attack, could strike him. But it struck both of them insteasd, and Goku knew tha tthis would happen, but he did it anyway! Anyway, with Raditz dead, and Goku gone, I am now by far the strongest being on this whole entire Planet! Unless we count you! Of course! You have displayed some immense hidden power against Raditz… it changes with your emotions, and I'm going tot each you to control it. With any luck, it could help us to defend against Raditz's Saiyan Comrades, who will be arriving here in roughly one year or so. He told me, right before he died, that everything that has happened here today, has been transferred to his Saiyan Comrades, deep within outer space! Now that they know that he is gone, he explains, they'll be coming in order to aveng ehim: but it will take them a year to get here. Now, according to Raditz, there are two of them, and they are both also far stronger than him. Obviously, I don't like our odds, but apparentally Kami, my good counterpart, and the Creator of the Dragon Balls and the Guardian of Earth, has found a way for Goku to train in Otherworld, which is the afterlife. Goku's friends will be wishing Goku back in about a year or so, about when the Saiyans arrive, and hopefully he will be strong enough to help us. They have already taken away your Four Star Dragon Ball, which was on your hat, and have taken away your hat along with it. You can expect too see your Dad within a Year or so, once the Saiyan's arrive and as well as when the Saiyan's arrive, but only assumming that you survive my training…" said Piccolo, ending his whole entire slightly brief speech.

"Your… training?" Asked Gohan.

"Yes. Explained Piccolo. But first you will need to learn how to survive in the wild. That way, you will be ready."

Gohan gulped. In his original timeline, Piccolo had made him survive in the wild for six months, to knock the crybaby out of him, he supposed. But if they just got started right now… well then… and then they would have more time to train!

"Couldn't we just… you know, get started right now? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Pleaded Gohan.

"No." answered Piccolo, breaking the young boy's spirits. "You see, you need to be ready for this, just like what I said before." Explained Piccolo. "If you were a total crybaby I would leave you out here for six months, but your not a total crybaby: I see you attck Raditz at Kame House. Sense your not a total crybaby we don't need to worry about that, so i won't be leaving you out here for quite as long. We don't need to knock te crybaby out of you, but we still need to toughen you up. But since we just need to toughen you up, and don't need to knock the crybaby out of you and toughen you up, I'll be leaving you out here for three months instead of six." He paused, finally letting his words sink in. Then, finally, then he spoke again. "After three months… if you've managed to survive, I'll teach you how to fight!"

Gohan smiled! In fact, Gohan beamed! They weren't getting started right away like he had hoped, but he would be spending only half of the amount of time in the wilderness as he did in his original timeline. That's a start. At least. Three less months spent in the wilderness less meant three more months spent trainign with piccolo more. They could get stronger faster. Piccolo was likely training in his original timeline while Gohan was out in the wilderness, but with a training partner for three more months tha tbefor ein his original timeline, Piccolo would likely get stronger faster, and Gohan likely would too! Still though, it felt slightly… weird… looking at Piccolo right now… in his original timeline, Piccolo was Gohan's best friend. But in this particular timeline… that was not the case at all… Piccolo still ha dyet to be reformed in this timeline… he was… still… evil… so to speak.

"If you either die out in the wilderness, and/or and as well as during my training," stated Piccolo, snapping Gohan out of his stupor. "Then that would just be proving to me that you weren't even worth my time after all. Godbye, see you in three months, dead or alive." Said Piccolo.

And with that, he was gone.

 **XXX**

Seeing Raditz had automatically already made Piccolo hate the other two upcoming Saiyans y association. But the slightly young Namekain Warrior just hoped tha tthis would be worth it!

'...Get stronger kid…' thought Piccolo as he flew onwards. '...Your our last hope!...'

And with that, he was gone.

 **XXX**

"Well…" said Vegeta… "This was unexpected."

"Indeed." Said Nappa. "So, what about these Dragon Balls, then? They can grant any wish right? Do you even then think that we can maybe bring Raditz back?"

Vegeta snorted. "No." he stated flatly. "Raditz was a weakling. With a powerlevel of only Twelve Hundred. Death serves him right! We don't need to bring him back! Besides…" he walked forward. "If the story is true… then that means that we could have what ever we want, **ETERNAL YOUTH!"** He stopped and looked at his partner, with an evil smirk that was on his face. "Do you think that you could live with those Nappa? Huh?" Vegeta spoke confidently.

"Huh?" Asked Nappa, now officially confused.

"We could become the most unstoppable force in the whole entire universe!" Vegeta exclaimed, continuing his evil smirk.

Nappa mulled over his own thoughts over, Vegeta's words swirling around in his mind.

"Yeah… I got it!" Shouted Nappa. "Yeah I'm in! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Yup… a lot longer than I have originally expected! Please stay tuned for more! Please!**


	3. Ki Retraining

Saiyan Saga Part 2: Ki Retraining

 **Thanks for all of your reviews! Please keep all of them coming! I really enjoy reading all of your feedback!**

 **The first bit of this Chapter focuses on canon, but please don't worry, I made sure not to go too deep into what was already seen. Just the general idea.**

 **Due to the last Chapter having been ending up to be being much longer than I had expected it to be, this one just might not end up being longer than it afterall… but we'll see… I suppose!**

 **Yup, this Chapter is FAR shorter than I had expected it to be, but please don't worry! I'll try to make up for it witht he next view chapters! Once the Sayans arrive, things should be picking up quite more smoothly, I jus tneed to ge tthe training out of the way, but I don't want to rush through everything, because there will probably be quite a few differences in Canon that I am going to want to show. But it shouldn't be too long before the Saiyans arrive, anyway!**

 **After this Chapter we should still just have just a few more Chapters left before the Saiyans invade! Probably! Give or take!**

 **And now, without further ado, here is Chapter three!** Gohan sighed.

This was it. He realised. No turning back now. His horrifyingly nightmarish Childhood had returned, and there ws nothing that he could do about it.

And the worst part of it was… he had to get stronger all over again… visions of Ginyu, Freiza, and Cell flashed throughout his mind. How was he supposed to be able to bring himself to take them on again? He had to start all over again, all over from scratch…

But then, suddenly, he realised something:

Raditz had stated that his powerlevel was… sixteen hundred… when he got angry. He wasn't very familiar with how powerlevels worked, and he didn't remember what his angry power level oiginally was in his orginal timeline, but he was almost certain that it was a heck of a lot less than sixteen hundred…

'I can revisit my Ki Training!' He realised. 'It must be at least a little bit easier for me to be able to acces all of my strength not that I've already had it before!'

Suddenly he felt drool on his shoulder… he looked up… and screamed…

The Dinosaur was here again, Gohan remembered this moment all too well, and then he started to be running. The Dinosaur quickly gave chase.

Gohan eventually fell down. Just as the Dinosaur was about to sink its teeth into him, the young boy rocketed bac up towards a mountain, just as he had once done like before. His hidden power had activated once again!

 **XXX**

Nightfall had come. Gohan was hungry. He found too apples on the mountain. He remembered Piccolo, at one point while they were training for the androids, in his original timeline telling him that he had been the one who had placed the apples there. Gohan took an apple and then he started to be eating it. In his original timeline, Gohan had been whining and crying about how sour that each of the allpes were and about how much he had missed his Mom's cooking. Not this time. He was not that little kid anymore. IF he couldn't even handle just a simple sour taste, then what chance did he eventually stand against Nappa and Vegeta? Against Vegeta and Nappa?

 **XXX**

"Well… at least he's not being a fussy little prick about those two little apples…" muttered Piccolo.

 **XXX**

Gohan's eyes bulged as he looked up at the full moon. He had been trying to avoid it, but unfortunately, it had been to no avail…

 **XXX**

"What?" Muttered Piccolo. "What's he doing?" Muttered Piccolo, looking on as Gohan seemed to have been doing some sort of little dance…

 **XXX**

The transformation had begun. Gohan's face continued to be getting more monstrous by the second. Fur bulged out as his clothes were ripped, his head became that of a Gorilla, and his size had begun to be increasing to incomprehendable heights. The transformation took over, and Gohan suddenly smashed straight through the mountain that he had been standing on, now on the ground at last. He began firing energy beams from his mouth, shattering rocks and mountains for miles.

"If he keeps this up, then the whole entire Planet Earth will already be destroyed before the Saiyans even get here!" Shouted Piccolo furiously!

He moved to attack the giant ape, but Gohan swatted him away with a swipe from his backhand. Piccolo recoiled as he crashed into a rock, and then and through a mountain, and then finally, and then through a tree. Piccolo howled in pain as me picked himself up.

"MASENO-HAAAAAAA!" Shouted Piccolo, firing the powerful beam of energy directly at Gohan's face. It did nothing except harmlessly bounce off of the Great Ape's face.

"Damnnit!" Shouted Piccolo furiously! "Damnit that kid!"

Gohan continued to smash through both the rocks and the mounains, while also begginning to smash through the trees, his arms and fists swinging throught he wind as he was howling like a demon. His eyes glowed red through the darkness of the night as Piccolo desperately thought up of a new plan of attack.

"...Damnnit… well fighting through him is not going to work…" Piccolo muttered to himself furiously! "...Obviously…" he sighed in of and as well as out of desperation. "But then… but then… but what the Hell am I supposed to do?" His mind flashed back to Goku's conversation with Raditz all of a sudden. He had been there, but he just had not been seen…

"That's it…" Piccolo muttered, suddenly remembered Raditz's statement about the moon. "The moon…" he charged up an energy blast, and as well as and a very powerful one at that. Raditz had stated that the moon was the key too unlocking a Saiyan's true potential or something like that of the such. This must be it! This must be that true potential! This was that true potential!

Piccolo fired his energy beam, directly at the moon, it's front end soaring right passed Gohan's head. Gohan watched, with some confusion, as Piccolo **blew up the moon.** Gohan reverted back to his normal form, oblivious and naked.

 **XXX**

Gohan awoke with a start. He had different clothes on… and a sword… his clothes were just like his dad's… but the symbol was Piccolo's… he felt for his back and for his but… he had no tail… his tail was gone… Piccolo had removed it? Hadn't he?

Gohan groaned. 'It happened again didn't it?' He almost thought out loud.

 **XXX**

Exactly one week had nowpassed since the Greate Ape inciden now... And Gohan's strength was begginning to be building up now. He could smash rocks now, he could run fast now, and he could jump high now, and he was getting stronger now. Gohan felt that his body was now ready to overgo ki training.

Gohan sat down on a rock and meditated. It was something that he had done with Piccolo frequently, although his father didn't do it nearly as much, but he still did it.

Gohan was sitting down on that rock for an hour on that meditating. Piccolo had told him that meditating was an essential method to unlocking your ki.

As Gohan relaxed, he took in natures surroundings… the bees… buzzing… the hummingbirds… humming… the other birds… chirping… he took in all of it… he took in it all…

After about a few more hours of this…he held his hand out… and then... he concentrated… but nothing came out…

Gohan groaned. This was probably going to be much harder than he had expected it to be…

 **XXX**

"Mister Zarbon, sir." Came the voice of a low class warrior. Zarbon looked over. 'Please excue me, sir, but you've got a call from Mister Dodoria, sir."

Zarbon sighed, hanging up the call that he was currently talking on, telling Chuck that he'd call back later. "Put him on, soldier. And then, everybody out of the room!"

He soldier put Dodoria on and then everybody left the room, leaving Zarbon alone with Dodoria.

"Yes, Dodoria? What is it? I was having an important discussion with Chuck!"

"Yes, I am _so sure_ that it was _really important."_ Dodoria says teasingly. "Look, Zarbon, I have some importnt news to tell you: Raditz is dead."

"We lose Soldiers everyday. Raditz is expendable. Are you seriously telling me that you interupted my call with Chuck just in order to tell me _**THAT?!"**_ Zarbon narrowed his eyes angrily.

"No, Zarbon, I'm afraid that that is only the tip of the iceberg. In reaction to Raditz's death, Vegeta and Nappa havve headed towards Earth."

"The Planet that Raditz was killed on, I assume, Dodoria?" The green haired general asked boredly.

Dodoria nodded. "Yes, Zarbon!"

"Oh please. That is not news either. You know as well as _**I**_ do that that the Saiyans would of course hea dover to this so called " _ **EARTH"**_ in order to avenge Raditz. You know how Saiyans, are, always putting their pride above everything else, as if they even matter. Vegeta and Nappa may have looke dupon Raditz as useless, which he was, and as well as rightfully so, but they still consider his death as a blow to their " _ **SAIYAN PRIDE".**_ He was, after all, their Saiyan comerade."

"But there's another reason why there heading there as well." Dodoria pleaded. "Something quite big."

"Yes?" Said Zarbon. He raised an eyebrow. "You have my attention." He raised his other eyebrow. "Go on!" Said Zarbon encouraginly!

"Well, Vegeta's transmitter was off, or at least for us, anyway. But Raditz's transmitter was off as well, only on for Vegeta and Nappa, just as Vegeta's transmitter was only on for Nappa and Raditz. But Nappa's transmitter was on for all of us. He must've forgot to turn it off, and Vegeta and Raditz must have forgot to remind him!"

"Go on!" Said Zarbon in repetition!

"Well, from what I've picked up from Vegeta and Nappa's conversation, regarding Raditz's death, and as well as following Raditz's death, according to Nappa's scouter, there is yet another reason why they are heading towards this, "Plane Earth!"!"

"And that is…?" Asked Zarbon impatiently? "What?" He sighed? "What was it?"

"Have you ever heard of these things callled… Dragon Balls?" Asked Dodoria pleadingly.

 **XXX**

"It was a really good idea to stop at this station, Vegeta, to upgrade our ships." Said Nappa in compliment.

"Yes indeed." Said Vegeta. "Now we'll be arriving at Earth a month ahead of schedule!"

 **XXX**

"One last Dragonball remaining!" Explained Bulma excitedly, holding up the two star ball in triumph!"

"Yes indeed!" Sai Master Roshi. "And the sooner that we gather up all of these Dragon balls, the better! We may still be only eleven months away from the Saiyans' arrival, but it's best that we just get gathering these Dragon Balls out of the way right now!"

"You said it!" Said Bulma in agreement!

 **XXX**

Gohan held out his hand once more. This time, he felt a spark. Then some warmth. A tiny ball of Ki formed in his hand. The young Saiyan boy smiled.

 **A lot shorter than I hd originally expected it to be! But please do not worry! Things should be picking up quite soon eventually!**

 **Now that Gohan has brought himself to learning Ki much earlier than in Canon, how will this be effecting his upcoming Training? With Piccolo? I suppose! That only time will tell! I suppose!**

 **Now, before I make my leave, I would really like to clarify something about Gohan's new strength: Specifically in his Oozaru form! In Canon, Gohan's "calm" powerlevel, was, at this point, was, 1. Now, according to Vegeta, the Oozaru Form is always a multiplier of ten, though this may have changed later on when Super Saiyan was introduced. So, a "calm" Oozar Gohan Gohan Oozaru, would, of course, be one who has a powerlevel of 10. This clearly wasn't the case in Canon though, I mean, Piccolo was pretty darn worried about Oozaru Gohan despite having a powerlevel all the way in the low 400s. So, this leads me to believe that Oozaru Gohan was actually Gohan's** _ **RAGE**_ _**BOOST**_ **abilities compined with the times ten multiplier, so, with Rage Gohan, in this story, having a, at this point of this story, having a powerlevel of 1600, an Oozaru Gohan would be ten times as strong, with a Powerlevel of 16,000. This is near Saiyan Saga Vegeta's level! Well, almost, anyway, I think so, anyway. So, naturally, Piccolo's attempt to defeat him outright failed miserably.**

 **Now, your probably all wondering: With such a significant disadvantge in power, how come Piccolo ddin't immediately die immediately once Gohan backhanded him? Well, that's a really good question, and, as far as I am concerned, anyway, the answer is simple! The main reason why Piccolo survived Great Ape Oozaru Gohan's attack, was, well, because Gohan is no longer used to the state that his body is now in. Now that he is currently technically a four year old once more, he is no longer used to the "untapped potential" state of his body. Perhaps he'll have a much better time learning to control it, with more experience, and since his soul has already done it once before, but with little to know training currently, that hasn't quite taken effect yet, it just allowed his hidden angrly power to be even far greater than before. So, he can't properly control his energy, even in his Great Ape Oozaru Fom. Through short bursts, yes, he is able too. That's how he oh so severely and as well as oh so critically injured Raditz, after all. However, when he's just going all out and as well as when he is just going at it as a Great Ape Oozaru, his strength is constantly flucuating rapidly, with is maximum finally tapping out at it's limit: 16,000. It's constantly going up and down, though. Piccolo survived the attack because he was lucky enough to get hit by it while it was being used when Gohan's powerlevel was much lower than normal. Granted, he was still far stronger than Piccolo and such, but with Gohan's inability to control himself, his blow was untirely unaimed and unfocused. Plus, it was just a backhand. So while it critically injured Piccolo, Gohan's attack was not able to kill him.**

 **I just wanted to clear that up, just in case any of you are confused. I hope tha ttha tmakes sense and as well as all!**

 **Bye the way, one last thing, just one last thing: There was a one month timeskip in the middle of this Chapter, and that said one moth timeskip was in the form of a one week timeskip and then a three week timeskip that followed shortly after that said one week timeskip. Gohan starting to try to learn Ki all over again was** _ **BEFORE**_ **the one month timeskip was over, right after the one week timeskip and then before the three week timeskip, and then Gohan succeeding in his Ki Training was** _ **AFTER**_ **the one month timeskip was over, after the three week timeskip.**

 **Until next time! BYE!**


	4. Getting The Hang Of It

Saiyan Saga: Part 3: Getting The Hang Of It

 **Hey guys! I'm back witht he next Chapter! Okay, so I'm developing a new rule for myself here: Starting After This Chapter: To prevent my Chapters from becoming too short: I am going to make sure that ALL of my future Chapters for THIS STORY will be and are as well as are going to be AT LEAST 3,500 words long! Hopefully that'll prevent these Chapters from becoming too short, that way you guys will have more to read and hopefully won't be disappointed by each and every one of the Chapters being of too much of being of short length!**

 **After this Chapter I would say that we probably have about… hmmm…that we probably have about three more Chapters right before the Saiyans arrive on The Planet Earth! I'm GUESSING! So Please Look Forward Too That!**

 **Also, please tell me, have these past few Chapters been boring? If so I will try my absolute very best to change that right now. I just don;t want to skip DIRECTLY towards the two Saiyans' arrival… it just… does not feel right… to me!**

 **Now, onto the next Chapter!**

Gohan awoke with a start. It was day Forty Eight of him being in the wild. Just a little bit less than a month and a half away from when he would have to once again from when he would have to undergo Piccolo's Training. The young boy sighed He had awoken to a roar. That meant that there was a Dinosaur nearbye…

And sure enough, here comes one right now!

The creature stomped its way towards Gohan, eyes hungry with starvation. This one hadn't eaten in quite awhile, Gohan realised. That means that it was desperate!

The Dinosaur lunged forwards and as well as and charged forwards!

Gohan leapt up and kicked it in the face, using both feet, he kicked the Dinosaur in the face once right after he had leapt up, and then, using his powerful double kick as momentum, he propelled himself away from the Dinosaur's face, by propelling himself off of the Dinosaur's face!

Gohan found himself sailing towards a rock as the Dinosaur staggered backwards, and then, it was a large rock. The rock that Gohan had found himself sailing towards was a large rock, and a very large rock, at that! Gohan out both of his feet forward, and then, just like when he had gone up against the Dinosaur, propelled himself forward with both feet, towards the Dinosaur, and as well as propelled himself forward using another mighty kick with both feet, towards the Dinosaur. Lurching his fist forward, flying fist first, Superman Style, he barreled directly right into the Mighty Dinosaur's face, knocking out the Mighty Creature out cold.

And then, Gohan moved on…

 **XXX**

This was how it always was for the young boy. When he wasn't eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom, regularly training, or training Ki, he was fighting off against Dinosaurs. Or other, creatures, too. Once he even fought a Powerful Gray Wolf, and once he even fought a Powerful White Lion.

His appetite usually consisted of fish. He would often go out and find a river or a stream, and then go fishing. His dad had related to him in his original timeline, when Gohan had once told his Father about all of his adventures tha the had once had before he was Training with Piccolo, which is what he had started to be telling his Father while they had been originally preparing for he Androids and as well as while the were been originally preparing for the Androids, that, he, So, Goku, had, too, often went fishing, back when he was alone, back before when Bulma had once found him. Even when Gohan's Great Grandpa Gohan was still alive, Goku had told him, Goku had often went out and as well as went fishing, as a means for provding for both him himself and as well as providing for his proud Grandpa Gohan.

Gohan also tended to eat both fruits and berries, and as well as even both fruits and vegetables..

 **XXX**

"Unit Android Unit 19." Said Doctor Gero calmly.

"Yes, Doctor." Spoke the Unit.

'Good, this one's actually seeming to be being obedient…' thought Doctor Gero…

 **XXX**

It was Day Seventy-Five now… and Gohan;s training was begginning to be making strides…

He could produce Energy Waves jow, rather effortlessly, in fact. It was a technique that he had finally gotten the hang of on some point on Day seventy, before that, all that he was able to do was effortlessly perform Ki Blasts.

He was now capable of moving dar faster than the untrained eye could see… if somebody saw him right before he had begun to run at full speed, they would see only a blur, as Gohan suddenly seemed to have suddenly vanished straight from existence right in front of their eyes!

He would continue fighting Dinoaur's, his energy waves tearing through their very being…

 **XXX**

Piccolo spun around with aspinning kick as he had just now launched his Multiform Clone across the skies. This was how his training had been pretty much every single day: He would create a Multiform Clone in order to train himself by using Tienshinhan's Multiform Technique. He found the training method to be ingenius, and he couldn't help but wonde rif Tienshinhan did it himself. By creating the Multiform Technique, he would divide up his own strength upp, making a clone who was every bit as strong, skilled, and tenacious as he was himself was. This allowed himself to truly pick apart the flaws of his techniques and improve upon them, adding his own improvements up to his techniques up as he improved along. Sometimes, he would create more than one, as a means of learning how to fight with Multiple enemies a tonce. This was especially hard when one considers the fact that every single bit of his Multiform Clones were every single bit as strong as he was as he himself was, along with an equivalence in overall technique and as well as overall tenacity, meaning tha the by no means had a cushion by having the advantage in either overall strength, and as well as in overall technique, and as well as overall tenacity, in order t oat leas thelp in order to make up for the fact that he himself had been outnumbered and as well as the fact that he himself was outnumbered. Sometimes he would have one or more of them fight along side him, against one or more Multiform Clones, in order to practice fighting alongside other people, something that he was a complete stranger too before fighting Raditz alongside Son Goku, and as well as something that he was an utter stranger too before fighting Raditz alongside Son Goku. This method of Traing, though, was though, of course though, Imperfect though. Because each and every one of his Training partner's were exactly like him, he would now be unable to master other fighting styles and adapt to them, and as well as the fact that he would now be unable to get used to fighting alongside people other than himself, his cclones, after all were, just like him Fighting alongside them was the absolute equivalent of fighting alongside himself. He could not master fighting alonggside other people that were other than himsekf, something that he hoped to be able to Remedy with Son Gohan, He would probably practice fighting his Multifrom Clones alongside SOn Gohan. This would, of course, also be helpful with teaching Son Gohan about his **OWN** fighting style! In his opinion! In his opinion of course! In his own opinion!

Still though, his strength was making incredible strides, he noticed, and as well as so was SOn Gohan's, he noticed. Not once did he take his key sense off of the young boy, and he was rather impressed The young boy was almost about as strong as he and Goku were when they had first fought Raditz, even without getting complely angry! And as well as utterly angry! He estimated that the young boy was now at the very least at about at about at a third of Raditz's level. The Namekian estimated that the young boy was now at the very least at about at about at a third of Raditz's level. Piccolo was proud of him… for some reason…

Speaking of sensing Ki, Piccolo could have sword that he had sensed a bunch of nearbye Ki signatures vanish, and one weakening and begginning to be fading rapidly, ut still having not quite vanished yet… but they weren't Son Gohan's… tha tmuch tha the knew…

 **XXX**

It was day Eighty Five, and this time, The Young Boy Wo Went By The Name Of Son Gohan Awoke, not to a roar, but too a scream...

Son Gohan was there in seconds…

 **XXX**

"Alright Frank, all that's left is this little bitch over right over here…" said a rather beefy looking man who was wearing a mask.

Frank nodded. He knelt down beside the young girl. She was about six or so, maybe even seven, maybe even eight, maybe even nine, with shoulder length auburn hair.

"You… you.. You… you… you killed my mother…" said the young girl. She began to break down crying.

"Yes," said Frank. 'Yes we did. Now, where do you like it?"

"Where do I like what?"

"Where do you like getting shot?"

"Wha-"

"Abdomen it is." Frank interrupted, raising his powerful shot gun and firing. The young girl screamed bloody murder, a blood curldling scream that could be heard for miles, as the powerful bullet pierced right, directly, through her skin.

Gohan was there in seconds. It was like he had appeared out of thin air.

"What the fuck?" Said Frank.

"You… bastards…" said Gohan. "How dare you?" He looked up, his teary, tear filled eyes glowing red... almost demonic…" **HOW DARE YOU?!"**

"Kill this bitch!" Shouted Frank. He raised his Gun, but Gohan swiped it away. "Wha-" he didnt get to finish. That last, unfinished word, was the last word tha the had ever spoken. At that very moment, Gohan raised his hand, almost at the speed of light, and fired.

The enrgy wave pierced right through Frank's skin, and when it did, the outcome was quick, and merciless.

The blond haired men, who looked to be about in his thirties or so, slumped down onto the grassy ground, back first. There was a huge, gaping hole in his chest. Befor ehis four cronies could ract, Gohan had vanished, decapitating every single one of them one by one by one. He didn;t even give them a chance to explain themselves. They had been committing murder, and now, they were going to pay.

And then they did.

Gohan turned to the girl. She was still alive, that he could tell, but now, but now, only just, now. That he could tell.

Gohan picked her up and rain.

 **XXX**

Rain had begun to fall, and Gohan took shelter with her inside of a cave. The young girl was, somewhat painfully, looking at Gohan with a sense of wonder. She was no fool: She had seen what he did.

Gohan knelt down beside her, examining her. Finally, he looked into her eyes. She was really quite beautiful. Really. She was really quite beautiful. Really.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Bridgette... " she stated.

"I'm Gohan…" he stated.

 **XXX**

Piccolo had sensed Gohan killing those five guys. He smirked. Oh, he was proud of Son Ghan alright… he just… didn't… know… why...

 **XXX**

Bridgette was a seven year old girl living with her mother in a small village. The small village was an extremely resourceful one, and everybody had a role of her own. For example, her mother was a Tailor. Her father had been a hunter, until he was had been had been was killed by a mysterious frightening green man after accidentally barging in on his "training grounds". The mysterious frightening green man had allowed the man who had been accompanying her father to go back alive, but only so he could warn everybody never to go in that direction again. Apparentally, the mysterious frightening green man did not want to be disturbed. This was an important year for him, the mysterious frightening green man had said The man accompanying her father had apparentally overheard the mysterious frightening green man muttering something about a bunch of "extraterrastrial monkey tailed freaks" before leaving.

Shortly after, apparentally, Frank and his men had later small village in order to make an attempt to rob them. When they found nothing, they simply resorted to killing everybody else out of rage. Apparentally, that was when Son Gohan had found her, apparentally.

 **XXX**

Gohan spent the next few days giving Bridgette food and water, and as well as tending to her injuries, but it was too no avail. Bridgette was dying, and there was nothing that Son Gohan could do to save her. He was only delaying the inevitable, according to Bridgette.

 **XXX**

Gohan would tell her stories about his past. He wouldn't mention that he was from too timelines, but he would tell her about his early life, about his Father. And his mother. He told her about how his Father had won the world Martial Arts Tournament, and then married his mother. SHe, in turn, would tell him stories about _**HER**_ Parents, and what _**THEY**_ did. She had told him about all of her Father' most impressive catches, how his best friend was a fisherman, and how her mother could make the finest outfits for the village using the remains of the hunted animals.

 **XXX**

"Any last words?" Asked Dodoria… kneeling down agains tthe dying Soldier, the last of his home Planet. He smirked viciously at his enemy!

"Uhmmm… please don;t kill me?" The dying soldier pleaded!

"Whatever…" said Dodoria, firing a vicious Ki blas tthrough the dying soldier's skull! The soldier died instantly!

 **XXX**

'So…' thought Piccolo. 'Gohan's with that dying Ki… huh?'

 **XXX**

"This is it Gohan…" said Bridgette said solemnly. "It's all over...it's over."

"I'm not stopping!" Said Gohan, continuing to firmly press his hand against her abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. But it wasn;t working. Frank had shot her fr too well.

"Gohan…" she said, forcing him to look at her. Her hands were on his cheeks, and her forhead was against his forheads. Their eyes were locked, neither of them seemed like theyncould look away form each other… "It's over… it's done. Even if you do stop bleeding on the outside, I'll still be bleeding on the inside… it's over…" Gohan's eyes began to tear up. Bridgette's were too. "I… I don't want to die!" She said! "It's hopeless!"

"Bridgette.." Siad Gohan, Gohan began, but he was cut off, but she cut him off.

"Please! Just stop!I don't even want to think about it! It's just seconds away!" She exclaimed!

Gohan had never felt so hopeless in his whole entire life… in either of his lives, really. She was going to die. That he knew. But he didn't get it… had he not been trying to save her? Had he not tried to save her? Had he not been trying to save her? Had he not tried to save her? _**WHY HADN'T IT WORKED?!**_

"Thank you so much for helping me Gohan…" she said, whispering sweetly into his ear, Her voice was wavering. 'And for telling me all f those stories It feels good that there is at least on more person in the world left who.. Cares about me…"

"...Bridgette… I don't want you to go…"

"...I have too.." ...She said pleadingly… "...I have no choice…"

"...Bridgette...I…"

"Your a sweet boy Gohan…" Bridgette stated, rubbing her face against his. "I've never met a boy like you before… I… I…" wordlessly, Bridgette planted her lips against Gohan's cheek, pressing as hard as she possibly could, with all of her strengh, and as well as with all of her remaining strength, and then... and then all fell silent…

She was dead…

 **XXX**

Gohan knelt down onto the dead girl's body, sobbing his heart out into her stomach.

Why couldn't he save her? This was the same way that he was when he was four in his original timeline! It was as if he had reverted back to the helpless little four year old boy that he had been before back when he was in his original timeline!

'I couldn't save her…' he thought solemnly. 'It's all my fault!'

"...That girl could have been your mother, Gohan..." Came a masculine voice.

Gohan blinked, looked up, and then blinked again, and then looked up again, and then blinked again.

There… standing in the cave's entrance… was Piccolo…

"...That girl could have been your father too… or Krillin… or Bulma… or even yourself…" continued Piccolo.

"...Pi-Pi-Piccolo…" stuttered Son Gohan.

"...Yes…"said Piccolo in reply. "Do you see now, why we need to fight? What the Saiyan's will be doing... if they win?"

"...Y-Y-Yes…" Son Gohan stuttered.

"Gohan… what is your mission?" Asked Piccolo Seriously.

"To prepare for the Saiyans!" Gohan glowered. "To fight!" Gohan growled. "And to win!" Gohan finished with sheer, pure, determination.

"...Let's go back..." Said Piccolo.

 **Next Chapter, Gohan's true training begins! PLEASE STAY TUNED!**


	5. Re-Adaptability

**Saiyan Saga: Part 4: Re-Adaptability**

 **I… I… uh… I got nothing!**

 **Oh! Wait! Never mind! This may sound weird and all, but in case any of you guys are interested in "themes" for the characters and for the stories and for the such, I would say that the theme song for this story could be "Gohan's Anger Theme". Piccolo's Theme could be "Vegeta Powers Up" and as for Gohan himself, well… this may sound weird and all… but I personally think that any variation of "Gourmet Race" from the Kirby Franchise would be fitting… specifically most preferablly The Version From The Fountain Of Dreams From Super Smash Bros Melee… but either one works for me...am I weird?**

 **For those of you itching for the Saiyans to arrive soon, then just please allow me to assure you that we are getting there soon, just please bear with me please!We are approaching the Chapter where they first appear on Earth quite rapidly as of right now, SO PLEASE DO NOT WORRY PLEASE!**

 **Here's the next Chapter!**

Gohan stood in front of Piccolo, student and teacher facing off together.

Gohan was now wearing the same Purple Uniform that Piccolo often did. It was cmfortably familiar to the young half-human-half-saiyan boy.

"Okay…" said Piccolo. "Alright… now, this is the **FIRST** day of your Training. Now, before we can do anything I need to see how you move, so, go on ahead, try to come at me!"

Gohan charged forward, barreling a kick right towards Piccolo's face. But his powerful flying kick made contact only with air, as Piccolo dodged the attack so fast he couldn't be seen.

The next moment, before Gohan could even register the fact that he ha d ust missed his mark, a powerful backhand slammed into his face as Piccolo materialised above him.

Gohan was sent crashing tot he ground. He got up rather quickly, but he was already bleeding on the nose.

'Wow…' thought Piccolo. 'In just three short months my multiform training has paid off tremoundously.' Thought Piccolo. 'I mean… Goku and I were both only slightly above how Gohan currently is right now only about three months ago, but now, I can already tell that I'll be dominating him for a while, Gohan, I mean, and I'm not even using my full strength! And I am even holding back! Quite significantly! In fact!'

Gohan got up, already cringing in pain.

"It appears I've already hit ou too hard…" explained Piccolo. "I'll have to hold back by quite a bit from now on, but only for your sake. This training is meaningless if I can't even keep you alive!"

Gohan nodded. And then Gohan shot forward. He aimed a powerful punch directly at Piccolo's head, but Piccolo dodged wth ease, effortlessly moving his head to the side. Gohan followed up with a punch with his other hand, but the same results occured. And then, Piccolo's hand shot out forward, fist first, right directly into Gohan's face, right on the nose. Gohan was repelled backwards into a rock. The rock exploded upon contact, and Gohan quivered in pain.

"Get up!" Piccolo instructed angrily. "You've only even taken two hits so far!"

Gohan did so, but with notable difficulty. But, before he was even fully up, an energy beam shot directly right out of Piccolo's now notably outstretched palm. Gohan backed up, rather quickly in fact, but as the tip of the energy beam exploded on the ground, the explosion sent Gohan flying for miles…

Piccolo suddenly appeard directly above and behind Gohan in midair, and then, his double fist sent Gohan crashing down back into the ground.

Gohan immediately sat up and then fired his own energy wave directly up at Piccolo, who effortlessly backhanded it away with ease.

Piccolo shot downwards, his knee quickly, and mercilessly barreling its way right, and directly, into Gohan's little face. Gohan was sent flying directly face first into a boulder, tumbling in midair as he did.

'I'm gonna have to hold back even a little bitmore then…' Piccolo realised. 'This isn't even a challenge!'

He couldn't help but notice that Gohan's movements seemed rather more… experiened… than they should be seeming. At this point in time, Gohan should be fighting like a total amateur… having never recieved a single proper day of proper martial arts training in his whole entire life… so how come he seemed… so… experienced? It just didn't make any bit of the slightest bits of sense to the immensley powerful Namekian Warrior. But, even then, but despite Gohan's seemingly immensley experienced movements, there seemed to be something…kind of… sort of… off… about them… he supposed.

He supposed that he'd just have to find out why.

 **XXX**

The next few weeks were practically a round of torture for the young Gohan. Every last single day was just the same day: He would wake up, go to the bathroom, eat, and then get curbstomped by Piccolo, all the while Piccolo tried to pick apart the flaws in his own movements He had told Gohan that Gohan was oddly skilled for his age and yet there was something off about the way he fights. Piccolo had been trying to figure out just what this was, but the process was becoming exceedingly difficult.

Finally, after a few more weeks of this, piccolo finally did figure it out. Or so he thought. He wasn't **QUITE** right, but either way: it didn't really matter: Because: The solution was exactly the same anyway!

"I think I've finally figured it out." Piccolo said in explanation, after one last particularly **MURDEROUS** training session. "To secret to why your fighting style is oh so… horribly off."

"Hmmm…?" Said Gohan. "Hmmm…?" Stated Gohan, looking up from his plateful off berries. "Well…" he stated reluctantly… "What is it?" He stated calmly, he said calmly.

"Your size." Explained Piccolo.

"Hmmm…?" asked Gohan, clearly confused.

"I said your size." Explained Piccolo is repetition.

"Hmmm…?" stated Gohan, clearly confused.

Piccolo sighed. "Look, your acting like your much bigger and taller than you actually are. I don't know why though…"

Gohan's eyes widened. Of course! That had too be it! He was still used to being bigger back when he was still older than four years old!

"But… have you figured out why?" Asked Gohan in confusion.

"No not really." Explained Piccolo. "But I do think it might have something to do with you maybe watching your parents fight or something. You think that you need to fight the exact same way. But the thing is you just don;t need to fight the exact same way. So, the first thing that we are going to do, is get you used to your smaller body.

 **XXX**

The next few weeks were dedicated to Piccolo teaching Gohan how to fight with a smaller body. It turns out, Piccolo was right: Gohan was now too used to having a far greater reach than he actually does now. However, he had never even had a "proper" opponent to discover this with until the very first time that he had first fought Piccolo. Gohan feared that by the time he got used to his smaller body, he would be oh so way too used to it and would still fight just much like how he how he how he had a smaller body once he got bigger and older and older and bigger. But, however, when he voiced these opinions to Piccolo, Piccolo had then assured him that his body would once again adapt naturally as he grew older. So with those worries out of the way, Gohan resorted to begginning to adapt to his smaller body once again. Surprisingly, this was surprisingly easy. It was as if once the problem had been pointed out by Piccolo, fixing these things were easy for both Gohan and Piccolo.

 **XXX**

"Okay, so now we're roughly about about roughly two months into your training." Explained Piccolo. "How do you feel?"

"I… feel...s-s-s-stronger…" explained Gohan. "A lot stronger, really."

"Good. Now, I'm going to need to teach you how to control your Ki." he explained. "You've already been able to have gottent he hang of energy waves and as well as energy blasts, which is impressive in and of itself, but if these Saiyans are going to be anything like Raditz, their going to be able to learn how to **FLY.** So, I should be teaching you how to do that, but **FIRST,** but first and foremost, you need to learn how to be better at being able to fully control your Ki." explained Piccolo. "Once you've learned to have mastered your Ki, flying should be easy for you. A piece of cake, really."

 **XXX**

Mastering his Ki was, indeed, easy, for the young Gohan, he had already done this before, and with his head start, after just over one week of meditating, nine days, in fact, maybe ten days, in fact, possibly even eleven days, in fact, quite possibly even twelve days, in fact, Gohan had mastered his Ki. Now, onto the flying lessons!

 **XXX**

"So, what you do to be flying, is to be placing your energy down beneath and then by having ou hold it up." Explained Piccolo. "Here, like this." He placed his own energy underneath him, and then the wind picked up. Slowly, but surely, he began lifting off into the air. "Do you see now? This is how flying works."

"Ummm… okay…" said Gohan shyly stated.

 **XXX**

Well, getting **IN** the air wasn't too bad for Gohan, it tok him only just over a few hours to be able to do it: It was just being able to be being **CONTROLLING** himself which was the tricky part: Specifically the **LANDING.** Gohan often found himself **CRASHING** into the trees and as well as such stuff. What didn't help was that Piccolo would often toss Ki Balls up at him, in an attempt to give him something to dodge. More often than not, these Ki Balls would hit the young Gohan and send him sailing through the air, usually, quite, often, at, the outright mercy of whatever object that he was destined to meet up with first. Piccolo related to Gohan that flying wasn't easy: learning to **CONTROL** it was the tricky part: But that **HE** was mastering it fa faster than anybody may/and/or/may not have expected him to be able to.

 **XXX**

But, however, once Gohan had only just STARTED to be getting the hang of flying around and controling his Ki, that still wasn't enough: Because then, and immediately then, piccolo started to force him to get used to FIGHtiNG while in the air. This proved disastrous, with one punch usually being more than enough to get Gohan to lose his concentration and then to knock him out of the air. So, to make things easier, and to give Gohan some time to achieve some actually actual notable progress, Piccolo divided his strength by using the Multi Form Technique. But even then, things were difficult.

 **XXX**

Gohan shakily raise da fist to block the multiform clone's punch. He was slightly stronger than this clone now tha this strength had been divided into two by Piccolo's Multi Form Technique, but the Multi Form CLone's far superior experience, not to mention its skill in flying, gave it a critical advantage. Gohan was still fighting an uphill battle here in this case here.

Gohan dodged the Multiform Clone's spinnng kick, only to be nearly floored by a round house punch, which sent him flying across the skies, just as he was about to be able to regain his balance, the clone was upon him again, flying forward with a powerful punch, Superman Style! The Punch caught Goku right and as well as directly right in the cente rof the forhead, sending Gohan flying away for miles and even drawing more blood. As Gohan once again regained his balance once again, he fired two simultaneously powerful energy waves, one from either palm, into the clone. Thes epropelled the Clone back, but the C,one was still upon him again, grounding him with a double fist...

 **XXX**

"Okay, despite not quite being on your level, the multiform clone is still to powerful for you to not lose focus." Explained Piccolo. "So, in order to rectify that, I am going to will be splitting myself into four multiform clones by creating three multiform clones of myself, in order to divide my strength by **FOUR.** In the process. That way, while I can spar with two of the three clones of myself, you can spar with the last one.

 **XXX**

Unfortunately, this proved to be far too easy for the young Gohan, and so Piccolo had two of his multiform clones, nt jus tone of them, gang up on Gohan and then double team him from there. This one challenge proved to be oh so much harder, han before, but Gohan eventually got the hang of it!

 **XXX**

Gohan dodged a powerful spinning kick from one of the clones as another clone was upon him. He fired an energy wave at the second one just as the second one was had been fired a Ki blast. The energy wave easily managed to be able to overpower the Ki blast, sailing right and directly into the Piccolo clone, hitting him in the chest.

With that one temprarily incapacitated, Gohan turne dhis attentions towards the next on. The two began fighting, trading punches and kicks over and over and over and over again, but Gohan eventually gained the upper hand. The second one soon joined the fray once again, but even then, Gohan was still having little to no trouble, deflecting Ki Blast after ki blast and as well as firing energy wave after energy wave. A third one soon joined the fray: Piccolo mus thave sent his sparring partner back after Gohan upon seeing just how well that Gohan was doing, but even then, Gohan was still controling things pretty darn well!

 **XXX**

As Piccolo observed the fight from afar, all three of the Multiform clones charged at Gohan all at once, but the young Saiyan boy was ready, and double fisted one of them away before swatting the other two of them away with either foot. He then dodged three simultaneous energy waves that were all fired all at once, before firing two powerful energy waves of his own: one from either palm.

They both struck one of the three Multiform Clones in the chest, repelling them away, but this left one more left, and it charged Gohan with a super powerful flying kick.

Gohan blocked the kick, rather easily, in fact, with his tiny fist, before launching yet ANOTHER energy wave, this time at point blank range, and as well as the fact that, this time, by using BOTH o fhis hands, not jus tby just using just ONE of his hands. The multiform clone was blasted into the ground. But then, all three of them soon surrounded Gohan again. All three of them fired two energy waves each, and, Gohan, who was left with no time to dodge, raise dup HIS fists in order to protect himself, rather easily and as well as effortlessly tanking the six attacks all at once.

The three Piccolo Clones were not done yet, however, and then they all launched themselves up at the young Son Gohan, The boy was ready, however, and leapt up into the air, deflecting the all of the energy blasts that were being launced his way witha series of backhands that was both coordinated and skillful. The three Piccolo Clones then all put their hands outwards and as well as above their heads.

Gohan blinked. He knew very well what was going to be coming next!

"MASENKO-HAAA!" The three different Clones shouted in unison. Not sure if he could tank these ones, Gohan dodged the blasts side to side oin order to avoid being hit by them all at once, and as well as also in order to avoid being hit by them at all, and as well as also in order to avoid being hit by any of them at all. The clones all of them simulataneously rushed him once again.

Gohan put his hands above hs head. Piccolo blinked. 'Is he doing what I **THINK** that he is **doing?!'** He thought, rather puzzled, in fact!

" **MASENKO-HAAAAAAA!"** Shouted Gohan, launching the powerful energy beam towards the three Piccolo's.

"What the Fu-" began Piccolo, but he was cut off.

The powerful energy beam smashed into them, and, with a just as equall powerful explosion, sent them crashing into the groun, where they fused into one, defeated.

Piccolo made his way over to the unconcious clone, which the other three defeated clones had now fuse dnto. After merging back into one with the unconcious Piccolo clone, Piccolo made his way over to Gohan.

 **XXX**

"You-you-you-you-you've learned hw to master the Masenko Attack just by seeing it being used just a few times **?!"** Asked Piccolo out of bewilderement.

"Ummm… yes?" answered Gohan uncertaintly.

Piccolo smirked. "Well played… just like your father! From what I hear, he had actually in fact had managed to Master that Master Roshi guy's Kamehameha Wave after just seeing him using it just once. Well played…" he sighed. "Alright now… power up for me, now will you?"

Gohan nodded, and then flared up his aura.

Wind gathered as Gohan screeched and roared as he slowly powered up all of the way up to his maximum! Piccolo smirked! Taking in the immsense power of Gohan's raw aura! Fnally! It stopped!

"Nice, nice, nice, nice, nice." Said Piccolo with a smirk. "Your about as strong as I am when I'm only using only seventy percent of my maximum power. And I've been geting a whole lot stronger too! That's a start, I suppose. Now, we still have five more months left until the Saiyans arrive, so now, we'll start training together. You will fight me when I am whole without the multiform technique, from now on, u nless I say otherwise. You got it? Or no?"

Gohan nodded. "Okay…" said the young half-human-half-saiyan boy. "I got it!"

 **XXX**

The phone rang, and then, and then Chichi answered it.

"Yes…?" she stated solemnly.

"Hey there Chichi." Said Bulma on the other line. "I'm just wanting to check in on you. That's all. I know your very lonely."

"Yeah… I am…" Son Goku's wife, who was also Son Gohan's mother, replied back.

"Look, do you mind if I come over?" Asked Bulma. "There are some things that I wish to discuss…"

"No, no, no, no, no, you can come over." Stated Chichi solemnly. "I'm very, very, lonely… but before you hang up, are you sure that the Dragon Balls are going to work?"

"Yes, I am." Explained Bulma on the other line. "Why wouldn't they? They;ve always worked before…"

"I'm just concerned that I'm never going to see Goku again…" said Chichi, holding back tears. "That is all." She sniffed, holding back tears. "It's eating way at my mind." Said Chichi, blinking back tears. "That is all."

"Don't you even worry about it, Chichi!" Reassured Bulma enthustiastically. "I'm pretty darn sure that the Dragon Balls are going to be working again, and don't you worry about Goku. I'm pretty darn sure that he'll come through! I mean, he always has before, right? Or no?"

"Yeah, yeah he has…" said Chichi. "I'm just getting an itching feeling that this secret special Training from this man called King Kai isnt going to be enough… though…"

"Don't worry about it!" Replied Bulma. "I'm pretty darn sure that Kami knew what he was doing when he pointed Goku in King Kai's direction! Don't worry about it! Okay? Or no?"

"Okay…" said Chichi. "But what about my baby boy, Gohan?! He's stuck with that Piccolo monster!"

"I'm… pretty darn sure that he'll be fine…" said Bulma worriedly. Unfortunately, Chichi had begun to pick up on the concern in her voice, and began sobbing. "Look, I'll be over ina few moments, okay Chichi?" Asked Bulma.

"Okay Bu;lma…" replied Chichi solemnly. 'I'll look forward to it…"

"Okay then." Said Bulma. 'Alright then." Replied Bulma.

Both woman hung up on their phones at the exact same time.

 **Well, with Gohan picking up in his Training faster than in Canon, and then with Piccolo benefitting from it greatly, will it be enough? Or will the Saiyans still prove to be oh too way too strong?!**

 **I'm kind of looking to explore Chichi's more… redeemable qualities… in this story… okay? Or no? I just feel that she had a lot of potential as a character. I personally dislike her and all… sorry… and all...but I can still see that she has some redeemable qualities, or a tleast in MY OPINION! So, I'm just looking to bring those redeemable qualities… up to the surface, and flesh her out a little bit more in order to make her into a better character in my eyes, or at the very least, or at least in my eyes, without making her out of character!**

 **Until next time! Please stay tuned! CYA! BYE!**


	6. Learning From The Master

**Saiyan Saga: Part 5: Learning From The Master**

 **I've been getting a lot of complaints stating that my writing is repetitive, so I am definetly going to be working on that hopefully.**

 **Also, a possibly important announcement at the end of this Chapter. Its nothing serious, if I do say so myself, but its worth mentioning nonetheless.**

 **Now, hopefully by now you guys should be able to tell that this is not going to be just an event for event rewrite of DBZ, there will be changes, just as in Bringer Of Death and Break Through The Limit, both of which inspired this very Current Fanfiction Of Mine Own, Just as those two stories Have Oh So Impressively Proved In My Opinion, jus tone, little, tiny change, is far more than enough to make all of the difference! But just how much is going to be changed here, and just what changes are going to be made? All will be revealed, hopefully, as this Fanfiction progresses.**

 **I did get a review a little while back that stated that a 3,500 word limit minimum limit could very well hurt this story, or something like that. While I understand where the reviewer is coming from, there is far more to that plan than just, dragging on this story to produce more content. You see, Ive often found my descriptive levels of writing rather lackluster. Not terribvle, but just lackluster. And I hope that by limiting limiting the minimum to 3,500 hundred words, that I can hopefully encourage my brain to be more descriptive about the writing! Hopefully! That is! I do not wish for these first few chapters to be representative of my overall writing skills, and as my writing will hopefully improve as this story goes on, so will the quality! Hopefully! That is!**

 **I've rambled on for far too long now, haven't I? Okay, heres some Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction! I sure do hope that it does not dissapoint!**

Gohan was having a beautiful dream. Bridgette was still alive, and the two were playing kickball together, and his father was there too, watching over them and laughing at their antics. His mom was in the house making dinner, and-

" **GET UP!"** Shouted Piccolo, kicking Gohan into a rock, an as well as the fact that and a boulder at that.

The boulder shattered upon impact.

"But Piccolo," said Gohan, getting up with a rather depressed loom on his face. "I was actually hacing a **GOOD** dream for once!"

"You know what my dream is? Killing these damn Saiyans and taking over the world, but do you see me being able to do that? **HUH?!"**

"Well, no, but-"

" **EXACTLY!"** Shouted Piccolo, infuriated. " **NOW GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS UP AND LET'S TRAIN!"**

"O-o-o-okay…" muttered Gohan.

 **XXX**

"Okay, said Piccolo, standinging in front of Gohan, as Master and Pupil faced off, sinking into their standard battle stances. "Now, we have got only **TWO MONTHS** left until these mighty two mighty Saiyan bastards arrive on The Planet Of The Planet Earth. With them, they will bring their ships, their powers, and their intentions to kill us all! And I will **NOT** be having you sleeping lazily around dreaming about peace! You get me?! All of that peace that you're dreaming about? All of that peace is going to be gone if the Saiyans get what they want! You get me?!

"Yes, okay." Said Gohan with a nod.

"Then quit talking… and **FIGHT!"** Shouted Piccolo!

Piccolo shot forward! His left arm extended with him, barreling straight into Gohan's face. Gohan was sent flying, but he had been a lot more coordinated than he used to be, and pressed his feet down firmly onto the ground mid-flight, breaking his flight, before then catapulting himself towards his Namekian Mentor with a mighty jump. Extending a small, tiny, powerful fist, Gohan lurched it forwards as he attempted to punch Piccolo, only to meet through nothing but air as he, to the young boy's chagrin, passed straight through Piccolo's after image, and then, soon after that, his back was met victim by Piccolo's powerful double fist.

Playing on his advantage, and not giving his Pupil any time to relax, Piccolo launched energy beam after energy beam down at The Young Son Gohan. It was as if the sky itself was raining a meteor shower filled with energy beams from the sky. Gohan was mercilessly pelted mercilessly as he made several unsuccessful attempts in order to dodge the incoming onslaught of attacks.

" **MASENKO-HAAAAAAH!"** Piccolo roared from the skies, launchgn the powerful energy beam down towards the ground. It smashed into Gohan, sending him hurtling through the air.

Piccolo reappared behind him and above him, mercilessly smashing his double fist mercilessly down onto the young Gohan's back, sending him spiraling down into the ground. But, before he could make contact with the ground, Piccolo was beneath him, attacking him from below, barreling both of his knees straight into Gohan's stomach all at once. Gohan coughed blood, and then vomitted blood, but, before he could do anything about it, Piccolo had grabbed ahold of both of his feet, spinning him through the air, before even hurtling him outwards towards the sky. Piccolo reappeared behind him and above him again, but Son Gohan was ready, this time, at the very least, and launched a mouth beam as he turned around. It was a powerful technique that he had never known in his original timeline, but that Piccolo had taught him in this timeline, deciding that the young boy was skilled enoygh to be able to handle it. Piccolo had also taught him the eye beam as well, another technique that the young Song Gohan had never learned in his original timeline. He probably would have been able to learn these techniques in hiss original timeline while training for the Andorids in his original timeline but by then Piccolo hadn't rreally been teaching him any more techniques, with Gohan, Piccolo and Goku all just working on increasing Gohan's strength and speed and building up is skills. They felt that that will be much more important than a few more techniques, although at some point Gohan had still picked up on learning the Kamehameha Wave.

Piccolo deflected the powerful mouth beam with an equally powerful backhand, before hammering Gohan back down into the ground with a double kick, by putting both of his feet together , and then swinging them around, and then smashing them on top of the back Of The Young Son Gohan;s Poor Little Head. Gohan was sent spiralling face first into the ground, and, whike coughing up dirt, was sent flying into a boulder by a powerful kick into the his the stomach from Piccolo, which had just now sent him flying right directly into the boulder.

Gohan began sit up, exhaling and hoping for a breather.

His wish did not come true…

" **MASENKO-HAAAAA!"** Shouted Piccolo with a mighty roar, firing his powerful energy beam into Gohan, creating an immense explosion on impact. It knocked him out cold.

 **XXX**

Immeddiatly after, Gohan felt extremely wet as Piccolo dumped his limp body in water, waking him up instantly.

"We're not done yet." Said Piccolo mercilessly before Gohan was whacked in the face by another powerful kick that sent him spiraling face first into another giant boulder.

 **XXX**

Piccolo was merciless, but his tough training sessions had been paying off greatly. Although landing a hit on him was a very rare occurence for Gohan-Piccolo had been almost never going easy on him anymore- Gohan was already much stronger than he originally had been when fighting the Saiyans without his rage boost, as was Piccolo. And although Gohan's strength and speed were both growing faster than Piccolo's strength in speed due o a greater growth rate and potential on Gohan's part, Piccolo's strength and speed both were growing steadily enough to keep him in the lead. To keep him quite significantly in the lead, in fact!

 **XXX**

Piccolo grumbled as Gohan lazily ate away at his own food. The kid's strength ha dbeen building fast, and the stronge rhe got, the mor ePiccolo had been able to improve. Gohan was still significantly behind him, but not to the point where he didn't give Piccolo good enough training to get stronger and such, not even close.

Piccolo was still indeed getting stronger, and often he and Gohan would practice fighting together. They did this by having Piccolo use the multiform technique to split himself into three. There would be two multiform clones of Piccolo, and then the real Piccolo. The real Piccolo and Gohan would then team up against the two multiform clones.

"Come on kid." He said. "We have literally only **SIX WEEKS** until the Saiyans are here! You want everybody that you know and love to end up like that Bridgette girl that you keep on rambling about?!"

"No…" said Gohan. " **THEN** **EAT FASTER!"** Shouted Piccolo angrily.

"You yell too much." Gohan moaned good naturedly. "Haven't you learned to relax? Theres no way we can beat the Saiyans if we're so tense, you know."

"Hmph." Piccolo pouted and huffed.

"Listen Piccolo, I know that you might think that I'm not taking this training seriously and all, but-"

"I know your taking it seriously." Said Piccolo.

"Oh good." Said Gohan in realization.

"Still though." Piccolo muttered. "You enjoy peace too much. Way too much, in fact."

Gohan tilted his head in confusion.

"Your too darn used to a lack of conflict, that's what irritates me." Explained Piccolo. "Holed up in that nice, comfortable house of yours, with your totally stupid father, and equally totally stupid mother. It infuriates me! **ARGH!"** He kicked a rock over the horizon.

"Why do you hate my parents so much." Asked Gohan aloud.

"You really want to know?" Piccolo fumed.

"Actually, yes. I do. Your my friend, after all!"

"Hmph, _**FRIEND."**_ spoke Piccolo dryly. He would never admit it, but being called constantly that friendly term by Gohan touched him just a little bit. It was a term that nobody else in the world had ever known him by, nor will they probably ever know him by it. He was a monster, that he knew. So why would Gohan always refuse to see it? Gohan had constantly insisted that they were " _ **FRIENDS"**_ that they were both very important for each other and all of that irritatingly jucy stuff. 'Do I really have tme for all of this " _ **FRIEND"**_ bussiness?' The green demon thought. It was agonizing how conflicted that he was right now. He had… felt something… for this young boy. But his father was the enemy, Piccolo told himself, and tha tmade Gohan the enemy too. Why couldn't he just see that shit as a fact? And why would his heart flutter every single time tha the even looked at the Saiyan Boy? It irritated Piccolo to know end. Had he really taken a liking to this young boy? Yes, he had. Although he would never admit it. This young boy was touching and irresitible, ad had somehow found himself deep inside of Piccolo's heart. It irritated Piccolo to no single end! He actually _**CARED**_ for this boy! He actually _**CARED**_ about wha thappened to him! His own archenemy's son! These conflicting emotions! It was terrible! It was eating him alive!

"Well?" Asked Gohan. "Are you going to tell me? Or what?"

Realizing that he was lost in thought, Piccolo quickly shook his head briefly and then he spoke up."

"Look, kid, I'm gonna put this quite simply: I hate your father, He is pathetic. All of his good naturedly laughs, and that smile, and that _**HAIR, AND THAT GI. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! AND THEN WE HAVE YOUR MOM,**_ and as if your stupid dad wasn't bad enough, jus tlooma ther! She's a bitch, okay? All of her stupid out bursts, like " _ **YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!"**_ and your father Son Goku just takes it jus tlike the little bitch that he really truly is! I don't like little btches. Its anothe rreason why I hate your father, Plus, your mother married him, yet another reason to hate on her. But the biggest reason of all, of why I hate your father, and by association, your stupid mother, is because of my father."

Gohan instantly perked up quickly.

"Yeah that's right." Piccolo went on. "When my father created me, he implanted all of his hatred of Goku in there. Thanks to him, I'm forced to live with this hate If Goku didn't exist, I wouldn't even have to deal with this!"

"If it weren;t for my father than you wouldn't even exist." Gohan pointed out. "I mean, the only reason why your fathe reven gave birth to you in the first place is because my Dad went around and killed him" Gohan explained.

"Yeah perhaps your right." Pointed out Piccolo out. "But I'd much rather not exist than have to deal with this bullshit torture. Although though, still though, I will giv eyour Dad some credit though, he;s at least a little bit better than that Raditz freak. No doubt the other two abominations that are currently heading for this Planet are going to be even worse!"

 **XXX**

"So," said Piccolo, after he and Gohan had finally finished up their little chat and Gohan had finally finished up his little breakfast. "Ths time, things are going to be different."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gohan. Before he could ask anymore questions, Piccolo suddenly burst into his giant form.

"This is what I mean." Explained Piccolo after he had just exploded into his giant form. "You see, I have the ability to expand my size for some reason. Now, although it does boost my power by quite a bit, its not by as much as you would expect. And, it just makes me an easier target. However, I do believe that I have finally found a way to make it relevant for our training together."

"How?" Gohan asked rather suspiciously.

"Like this!" Exclaimed Piccolo. "You see, even though my giant form doesn't really increas ey power by very much, or, at the very least, as much as one might expect, there is one expectaition that it DOES live up too!" he exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Asked Gohan shyly. "What's the expectation?"

"How much it would increase my weight." Piccolo stated bluntly, instantly before instantly crushing Gohan under his feet with a jump.

" _ **ARGGH! GODDAMNIT PICCOLO!"**_ Groaned Son Gohan.

" _ **QUIT COMPLAINING!"**_ Shouted Piccolo. " _ **YOUR FATHER IS EVEN CAPABLE OF LIFTING ME IN THIS FORM WITH ONE SINGLE FINGER! THIS SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU!"**_

 **XXX**

"Now…" said Piccolo, a few moments later, while still in his giant form. "Let's play a little bit of a "game."" He said, speaking rather deviously.

"What kind of a game…?" The Young Son Gohan nervously muttered.

"Try to get all the way up to my head and hit it." Explained Piccolo. "No energy blasts are even allowed, or, at the very least, on your part. And no flying is even allowed, or, at the very least, on your part." He sighed. "Okay now… **GOOO!"**

Immediately, Gohan was kicked intot he air before being pounded back ono the ground by a fiast. Piccolo was moving, rather absurdly, and probably on purpose as well.

'Maybe… maybe I should climb on top of him…' Gohan thought.

Piccolo went to stomp on Gohan again. Gohan threw his own body up with a mighty jump and landed right on top of Piccolo's very own really large foot. Piccolo began stamping around on the ground, trying to throw Gohan off with the shockwaves, but too no avail. Gohan leapt up high, really high, with the hope of landing on top of Piccolo's fist, but Piccolo threw his fist back and then he threw his fist forward with a punch, with the ounch colliding with The Young Son Gohan's tiny body. Gohan was sent flying, bloody spiraling out of his body, but grabbed onto the fingers of Piccolo's othe rhand. Piccolo closed his own hand together, with an attempt to crush Gohan with that single hand of his that Gohan was currently holding onto, but Gohan swung himself up off of the hand, and landed on piccolo's shoulder. Piccolo fired a mouth beam, but Gohan leapt off of the shoulder and kicked Piccolo in the face with The Young Son Gohan's very own right leg.

 **XXX**

Piccolo shrunk back down into his very own normal form.

"Good." he said.

 **XXX**

Two more weeks passed with intense training. Gohan, to Piccolo's very own astonishment, began to pick up on his very own Multiform technique, but was currently only able to split himself into two multiform Clones.

Gohan could now more commonly land hits on Piccolo, but Piccolo always came out on top. Still though, Piccolo had a pretty darn strange feeling that within the next month Gohan would surpass him for could for sure. The thought disturbed him really. Gohan could very well end up being his downfall. But Piccolo surposed that that ws something tha gthe had known from the very start. It was his fault for training Gohan, really, but for some reason… he didn't regret it! **WHY WAS THAT?!**

 **XXX**

"Okay Gohan," said Piccolo. "We still only hav eone more month before the Saiyans arrive!"

He couldn't have been more wrong.

 **XXX**

Vegeta awoke to the beeping of his space pod while he was riding inside of it. Nappa's space pod was flying next to his, with Nappa in it. Thanks to the hybernation technology installed inside each and every one of the spacepods within Freiza's The Planet Trad Organisation, a lack of food wasn't a problem. However, despit ehte space pod's small size, there was stilla small amount of food storage within it.

" **CURRENTLY APROACHING PLANET EARTH! IMPACT IN FORTY EIGHT HOURS!"** Beeped the machine.

Vegeta smirked at the computers words.

"Hey Nappa, come in." said Vegeta as Nappa awoke with a start, recieving the same message from his same computer.

"Yes Vegeta?" Nappa asked calmly.

"Eat up, Nappa. We're approaching Earth now. Impact in Forty Eight Hours." Explained Vegeta, digging into his very own food storage.

"Alright Vegeta!" Exclaimed Nappa! He began digigng into his very own food storage. He was very excited about the upcoming battle. Would Raditz's killer provide them with any challenge? Probably not, but it was within a Saiyan's blood to look forward tlo a battle, no mater how easy or hard it may/and/or/or may not inevitably be. Besides, toying with enemies was always fun…

Nappa could hardly wait to stretch his legs and sell this Planet. He hadn't had a good fight in years, and although Earth was unlikely to bring any decent challenges, he and Vegeta just might make some serious money off of it!

Vegeta was having very similar thoughts to Nappa, but there were other thoughts swirling around in his mind as well. As he hate, he could barely contain his very own ecitement.

'Finally!' Thoguth Vegeta! 'Eternal youth will be mine! And Nappa's! And one we're immortal, Freiza will no longer stand A Ghost Of A Chance!

 **I sure do hope that these haven't felt too episodic for your tastes…**

 **However, quite fortunately in my opinion, that shouldn't be too much of a problem with the upcoming chapters. The begginning of the Saiyan Invasion on the Planet Earth is finally just about to begin, and with Earth's Greatest Challenge just around the corner, what will the results be? Will Piccolo and Gohan's Training finally pay off? Or will Vegeta and Nappa stil prove to be just oh way too strong? All should hopefully be revealed, soon, within the very next few Chapters of The Redone Ascension!**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AHEAD: MAYBE:**

 **Okay, so I have recently discovered a small… problem… that might be taking effect soon.**

 **Do you see, that I am currently a sixteen year old junior in High School? Well, I have recently been writing my stories on my Chromebook, which, incidentally… is distributed by my High School. This started last year, and, guess what! Over summer vacation! THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM US! So, if that happens this summer, we're gonna be having a little bit of a problem… I could always write my chapters at the Library, and save my stories and as well as and save my chapters on google docs, but since i likely won't have a lot of time at the library (closing hours, and as well as the fact that and as well as such stuff) updates may slow to a crawl. But I, promise, that I will do everything tha tis within my power in order to prevent this from becoming a problem, and, who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and I will get to keep my Chromebook over the summer!**

 **Currently, I've been writing these via Google docs. At first, this was a problem, as this awesome Fanfiction website does not support google docs, although i still do believe tha tthis awesome fanfiction website is awesome! However, I was able to rectify that by realizing, oh, wait, their is a copy and paste feature tha tallows me to paste my docs ontot he site! So, my problem probably won't probably won't probably be the lack of ways to write this story exacty, but it probably will probably will probably be the lack of a coputer to write it on! LOLOL!** **Well, that shouldn't be for a while though! BYE!**


	7. Countdown To Doomsday

**Saiyan Saga: Part 6: Countdown To Doomsday**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Okay, nothing from me this time, so, I guess, uhhh… oh the whatever with it! ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!**

"Hey Vegeta, sir. Spoke Nappa.

'Yes?" asked Vegeta.

"How much do you think that this Planet is going to make us, Vegeta?" asked Nappa.

"Hard to say." said Vegeta. "But Raditz seemed to be speaking some pretty darn nice things about this Planet before his fight with that blasted traitor Kakaorot and as well as and that blasted Green Man," said Vegeta. "So, I would say quite a lot."

"Alright." spoke Nappa.

"We've got Twenty-Seven more hours." spoke Vegeta. "We better get some more sleep." said Vegeta. "Turn on your hibernation system, Nappa," said Vegeta. "And I'll do so the same with mine. We need to be in tip top shape for any invasion, even if we are sure of victory, because one can never ever be to careful. Some the more rested up that we are, the better." Vegeta concluded.

Nappa complied to Vegeta's orders, and then Vegeta did the exact same thing!

 **XXX**

"Zarbon, come in." called in Dodoria.

"Ummm…I'm not Zarbon." said the soldier on the other line.

"What?! WHERE IS HE?!" called in Dodoria.

"Taking a nap."

"On the job?!"

"No, its his lunch break. He finished his lunch early, though."

"Well, go on ahead and wake his sorry little green haired ass up!" called in Dodoria. "This is of the upmost importance!"

"Okay, fine!" sighed the soldier. He sighed. These higher ups were always a pain in the neck. But at least they paid well. So he supposed that he shouldn't be complaining.

 **XXX**

"Dodoria, what the flying hell is it?" called in Zarbon. 'I was taking m nap and getting my beauty sleep. I was getting my beauty sleep."

"You worry about your sorry little beauty sleep later." called in Dodoria. "This is of the upmost importance.

"FIne, what is it."

"We need to tell Lord Freiza."

"About what?"

"About the Dragon Balls!" shouted Dodoria! "That's what!"

Zarbon frowned.

"Dodoria…" said Zarbon with a frown. "I've already told you…"

"I don't give aflying fuck about what you've already told me!" cried Dodoria. "Vegeta and Nappa are currently approaching The Planet Of The Earth as we currently speak! This is oh so not good!"

"What do you think they're going to wish for?! Immortality?!" Zarbon scoffed. "Please, what would a couple of puny little Saiyans even want with that little shit?"

"Oh, well, I don't know! Maybe a whole entire eternity for battle? A galaxy? **A WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE?!"** shouted Dodria with a scoff!

"You worry too much, Dodoria." said Zarbon, ever the most laid back of the two. "As if **LORD FREIZA** of all people would just magically perish. While fighting some immortal people. I get what your saying, and I understand that you're now worried that they may have now turned against us, but still, but please, just what do we have we to worry about? We've got **LORD FREIZA** on our side, of all people, he'll handle them."

"Maybe now." stated Dodoria. "But if they become immortal, then they'll sure as hell have a long time to train! Wouldn't they! Now what do you say?!"

"I say that even a whole entire eternity of training will still result in those puny little Saiyan's being nothing compared to The Great Lord Freiza, And even in his first form too!"

"What about the-"

"Super Saiyan?" Zarbon scoffed. "Oh please Dodoria that's just a legend! And a heavily exaggerated one at that! Do you seriously believe what they're saying? About the Super Saiyan being able to match final form Freiza of all people? There is no being that could even do that!"

"But what about **US?!** " thougth said Dodoira. "You claim that Freiza would still stand no chance of being defeated and all of that kind of good stuff, but what about **US?!** **DO** you seriously believe that we too will even stand a small chance at survival too?!

"Relax Dodoria." stated Zarbon." We've got nothing to worry about."

"I still believe that we should be tellling Lord Freiza all of this good stuff!" stated Dodoria with a snap! "We shouldn't be withholding this information from him! Especially this long!"

"Fine, Dodoria." stated Zarbon. "Then if it'll ease your concerns, then as soon as I've finished my little nap of mine, Then if it'll ease your concerns, thenI'lll head over and tell Freiza."

"You better!" Dodoria snapped.

Both fighters then immediately hung up on each other at exactly the same exact time!

 **XXX**

Gohan and Piccolo's training, had, as usual, resulted in mass devastation all throughout the whole entire land!

 **XXX**

"Hey, Piccolo?" asked Gohan asked shyly.

"What?" asked Piccolo.

"How do we know that the Saiyans aren't going to… you know… arrive here early or something like that?" He had just recently remembered their oh so sudden arrival from his original timeline.

Piccolo sighed.

"I don't know. But what am I supposed to do about it anyway? Gohan?"

"You could always contact Kami!" exalimed Gohan in realization!

"Pfft… that old man?" Piccolo scoffed! "You gotta be kidding me!"

"But what else are we supposed to do then anyway then?" muttered Gohan.

"Fine, I'll contact Kami!" grumbled Piccolo!

 **XXX**

 _Hey, old man._ Spoke Piccolo telepathically. _Are you hearing me? Or what?_

 _I'm hearing you loud and clear Piccolo._ Spoke Kami. Telepathically _What do you want?_ Spoke Kami. _Its not at all like you at all to just be contacting me like this for no reason._ Spoke Kami. _You mus thave a reason!_ Spoke Kami! He knew very well, far more than anybody, even, that Piccolo was not very fond of him at all! But why wiuld he be? The thought didn't surprise him, really. They were polar opposites. Really!

 _Yeah, I have a reason alright._ Spoke Piccolo calmly. _Gohan's been paranoid lately about something. And he wouldn't sut up until I eased his thoughts._

 _Ah yes, Gohan, the boy you're oh so generously training._

 _Not in the mood Kami!_

 _And yet your in the mood to train the son of your arch enemy? Seems suspicious._

 _Heh, Gohan and I aren't friends, I'll tell you that._

 _So you say, but-_

 _The kid is the son of my arch enemy, just like you said. Why would I evfen be bothering to train him? I must have a reason? Right? Or no?_

 _Yes, and you claim for your reason to be for this Saiyan invasion!_

 _And that is exactly what thje reason is!_ Shouted Piccolo.

 _And you expect me to believe that?_ Spoke Kami, still speaking calmly. _There mus tbe more too it._

 _Ther eisn't more to it! I can;t beat the Saiyans without him! End of story!_

 _ANd ye tyou know tha tif tha tboy finally does realize his true full true potential, that he could kill you with a single thought! Obviously your not thinking longterm, if your seriously saying that you haven't changed, and yet tha tyou are only training Goku's son for the Saiyan invasion-_

 _Heh heh heh. I'll cross tha tbridge when I come to it! I'm well aware of the inevitable fact that Gohan will be becoming my enemy before long, but on eopponent at a time, and-_

 _One opponent at a time? Heh! Heh! That sure doesn't sound like you! It sounds to_ _ **ME**_ _like your just grasping at straws, thinking of an excuse! Heh! Heh!_

 _Wait-Look-Da-_ _ **ARRGH!**_ _Look, I'm not here to debater with you about what lies within my heart, now are you going to even be giving me a chance to tell you why I'm here or not?_

 _Fine fine fine, speak to me, Piccolo, what are you here for? And just what is Gohan paranoid about, anyway?_

 _Gohan has got some screwed up thought in his mind that the Saiyan's are going to be arriving soon, which they are_ _ **NOT!**_ _But he wouldn't stop bitching about it until I contacted you! He thinks that you'll magically no the answer or something! Look, he jus twants me to settle his own very own paranoia or something! Okay?! Or?! No?!_

 _Oh, so you're going through all of the trouble to contact me, an old foe, one whom you;ve always hated oh so dearly, just for Gohan's sake? heh , heh, and you say that you have'nt not evne changed! Heh heh!_

 _ **SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**_ Roared Piccolo! _I'm only even doing this because I know of the fact that oh so very well that Gohan's sheer paranoia is going to be interfering with his training! Now are you going to help me or not?!_

 _Fine, fine, fine, I'll can always just contact The Great King Kai! He is the one who is training Goku, you know!_

 _Fine, you do that! I'll be here waiting until you give me your answers!_

 **XXX**

"Goku! Get out of bed!" ordered King Kai.

"Oh five please no five more minutes mommy!" Goku muttered childishly in his sleep.

" **I SAID GET OUT OF BED!"** roared King Kai loudly!

 **XXX**

"Look, I just spoke with your Guardian Kami, and you can thank your son for this, and the Saiyan's are arriving in Twenty Seven Hours! We need to act now! Right now!"

"Relax, King Kai!" exclaimed Goku! "Then they can just wish me back then!"

"No, no, that's not it and that you don't see!" exclaimed King Kai! "You're gonna have to take Snake Way all of the way back now! I just realised that it that it that just now!"

"WHAT?!" yelped Goku. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I HAVE TO TAKE SNAKE WAY ALL OF THE WAY BACK NOW!"

"Yes." said King Kai with a nod!

"BUT NO WAY!"

"BUT YES WAY!"

"But… but… but… but it took me six months to ge there! There's no way that I cna make it back now! I might as well as not even leave!"

"Your a heck of a lot faste rnow Goku!" King Kai then reminded him! "It should only take you day or two at th emost! Now come on, let's review your techniques, and then contact your friends!"

 **XXX**

"Well kid…" muttered Piccolo. "I guess that you were right… their twenty seven hours away… approaching fast…"

"Do ypou think that we're strong enough Piccolo?!" asked Gohan worriedly.

"I don't know…" muttered Piccolo. "But we're gonna have to be…"

 **XXX**

" **SPEAK YOUR WISH TO ME NOW!"** boomed Shenron, his massive voice could be heard for miles.

"Destroy the Saiyains so that we don;t have to fight them!" Yelle doolong cowardly.

" **OOLONG!"** roared Bulma, angrily slamming a rather conveniently placed Slegdehammer right down on top of his head.

"What?" said the pig man. "I'm only trying to help! Besides! We can just go on ahead! And wish back Goku back next time! Right?! Or no?!"

" **YOU HAVE REQUESTED AN IMPOSSIBLE WISH."** muttered Shenrm with a boom. " **I WAS CREATED BY THE GUARDIAN OF THE EARTH, KAMI, AND AS POWERFUL AS A BEING AS HE IS, HE IS NO MATCH FOR THESE SAIYANS THAT YOU SPEAK OF, AND THEREFORE, I CAN NOT DESTROY THEM, FOR I AM UNABLE TO DESTROY THOSE WHO'S POWERS EXCEEDS THAT OF MY CREATOR!"**

"Well then forget about that!" shouted Bulma angrily, still pissed a tOolong despite Oolong's statement of defense. How dare he not believe in Goku? "Jus tbring back Goku back to life back! That's all that we ask of you right now!"

" **OF COURSE IT CAN BE DONE."** thundered Shenron across the land.

 **XXX**

The Twenty Seven Hours were up way too quickly for comfort.

Chichi was contacted immediately by Bulma, and the two both then both headed over for Kame House, with the Ox-King in toe. Bulma had also contacted Krillen, and then the two had then agreed that once the Saiyans were finished, **IF** the Saiyans were finished, assuming that they had actually won, and as well as the fact that assuming that they had actually been able to win, that everybody would then meet up at Kame House, like it or no! Chichi couldn't wait to see her Son again! And Chichi also she couldn't wait to see her husband again either! But she still had an eating sensation inside of her tha tshe wasn't goin g to see them again, and that they were going to lose and die for good, but Bulma had then just reassured her that it was just paranoia that was just speaking!

 **XXX**

Speaking of Krillen, he was currently getting in a light workout while awaiting the Saiyans' arrival!

"Their energy is like getting hit with a dozen hammers all at once!" exclaimed Kirllen! Shocked! "Oh man, I hope that yiu can come soon Goku, because I am pretty darn sure that we cannot do this one without you!"

 **XXX**

Yamcha was doing a similar routine to Krillen, but was being even mor pessimistic!

"Oh man oh man oh man! Their energy's huge! I don't wanna die! I'm way too young for this!"

 **XXX**

Tien and Chiaotzu, on the other hand, were having one las tmeal together… jus tin case the absolute worst case scenario had occured!

"Tien…" said Chiaotu nervously… "Do you think that we'll win?" he sniffed worriedly! "Or no?"

"I don't know, Chiaotzu!" Tien admitted! Solemnly! "I mean, I can feel their energy all of the wan from here, and I sure as hell am not liking it!"

 **XXX**

"This is just like a nightmare tha tis just now just waiting to happen!" Muttered! Master! Roshi! "I mean, I can sense these darn Saiayn's all of the way forom here!" his face then hardened! "And their evil! Irredeemable! Even!"

Bulma sniffed.

"Well… just what are we supposed to do then?" she asked. 'I mean… you yourself have even stated that we can't do even nothing to help…"

"We wait…" said Master Roshi. "That is literally all that we can do right now!"

Chichi sniffed. Her Son… her five year old Son… assuming that he was even still alive…. Was about to fight with a whole bunch of monsters, and there wa snothing that she could even do about it!

And what's worse… was that he was with **HIM!** That Monster **PICCOLO!** **MONSTER!**

Flashbacks too his fight with Goku filled Chichi's mind, and it broke ehr heart to shreds, tearing it to shreds also. She still could still remember how scared that she felt… when that evil piccolo man monster tore right through the back of her poor then fiance's shoulder… how he had tortured him… and how he had tortured his limbs… all of the people that his fathe rha dkilled… she rememberedit all… it haunted her day in and day out… knowing that somwhere out there… somewhere… was her son… hanging out with **HIM!** Would her son even ever be the same ever again? Or no? What if Piccolo's evil influence rubbed off on him, and Gohan became just like him? I mass murderer! She means!

And the worst bit of it was the fact that what they were about to be fighting was evne worse than piccolo… much worse! Even!

She sniffed… she still couldn't believ eit.. Her husband was an alien! He really was! He really darn was! She really didn't get it though! Aside from the whole bussiness with his monkey tail… had Goku not been seeming exactly like a normal human? Had he not held her in his arms the same way any boyfriend, fiance, or husband would hold their girlfriend, fiance, or like in their arms? Hadn't he? Hadn't he kissed her all the same? Hadn't their marriage been consumated on tha tbeautiful night all of the same? Hadn't he been so… despite his immense strength… normal? Or no?

She thought back to the firs ttime that she had saw him… he had been so darn cute! He just had just been so darn cute! She had fallen in love with him instantly! He had even agreed to be her fiance, to marry her, even…

Of course, at the time… he had just thought… that they were just talking about food!

But though, but still though… once he had learned the true meaning of marriage… he **HAD,** very well, indeed, proposed to her!

Goku had always been a cheerful husband, and the two had always enjoyed a nice, quiet life together. When they had consumated their marriage, she needed to basically guide him through everything, he had been very sheltered and had apparentally had never had "the talk" before… but ye the was surprisingly good a tit…

And then Gohan was born! But Gohan was a normal kid too! He wa sso cute, much like his father, and he had always been very playful. The three had lived together so peacefully and happily… until… until… until…

Untilt he day that Raditz had came!

That was the very day that everything had changed!

Her husband was dead… her son was kidnapped… it was all way too much to take in! Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Gohan must have been going through with Piccolo, of the two Saiyans that were currently heading towards Earth witht eh goal of wiping out everybody… it was all just oh so too much!

 **XXX**

Gohan and Piccolo had been standing still in silence for the past few hours.

Waiting. That was all that they were doing.

No talking occured between the two of them.

No thinking of anything except for the upcoming battle.

Finally, as the felt the evil presence of the two abominations that were currently heading towards the Planet Earth, penetrate the atmostpere, Piccolo finally spoke.

"They're here, kid."

 **XXX**

"Are we there yet?" asked Nappa.

"No." said Vegeta clamly.

A few moments of silence.

"Are we there yet?" asked Nappa again?

"NO." Vegeta groaned.

"... Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we ther eyet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

" **NO!"**

"Are we there yet?"

" **NO!"**

"Are we ther eyet?"

" **N-YES!"**

" **YAAAAAAAAY!"**

 **XXX**

It could be felt all over the world fr those who felt Ki.

First the two ships crashed right through a skyscraper. The skyscraper collapsed, killing hundreds.

Mass panic ensued across the whole entire unfortunate city.

Craters were left int eh ground where the ships landed. People gathered around them, unsure of what to expect…

They did not have to wait for answers for very long!

 **XXX**

King Cold sipped through his wine, watching another star system being wiped off of the intergalactic map…

"Excuse me King Cold sir!" said a random Soldier, bowing before his King.

"At ease soldier. What is it?"

"Your son would like a word with you!"

King Cold sighed,

"Just what is it this time?" he wondered out loud.

 **XXX**

Vegeta floated outside of his ship, Nappa right down there beside him.

Vegeta smirked as he looke dupon the terrifying faces of these pitiful little Earthlings… oh how oh so very worthless that all they all were!

Everybody screamed as they saw Vegeta's evil smirk, and then, out of pure reaction, and then Vegeta only smirked oh so much harder. Whenever he smirked, screaming was always the reaction that he had wanted.

As he and Nappa touched down ontot he ground… the smirking Saiyan prince spoke, a harsh, cold statement that struck fear into all of those listening, and that set the stage for the chaos and hell and the true horrors that the rest of the day would be bringing for them.

"Greetings, pitiful Earthlings. My name is Prince Vegeta, and this is Nappa. Welcome to the end of your lives! **AND I PROMISE THAT IT'S GOING TO HURT!"**

 **And the Chapter has ended! The Saiyan invasion has finally begun!**

 **Next Chapter begins the first truly big fight of this fanfiction, and where we finally get to see just how much things will diverge from canon from this saga and as well as from his saga onwards! Things will only continue to diverge even more from canon even more after this saga!**

 **Sorry that this Chapter took a little it longer than expected. I certianl didn;t mean for the delay to happen. Anyways, witht he true fighting finally begin I'm going to be doing everything within my power to step up my writing game, as this is among the many things that I have been looking forward to writing! The next Chapter! And as well as the rest of the Saiyan Saga!**

 **Now, just how much of a difference can Gohan make after being able to be training with Piccolo for three extra months? And Piccolo? What about him? Will they be able to make enough of a difference and defeat the Saiyans Warriors once and for all? And will Goku finally be able to make it back in time? And what of the rest of the Z-Warriors? Please stay tuned for the very rest of The Redonce Ascension!**


	8. The Attack Of The Saibamen

**Saiyan Saga: Part 7: The Attack Of The Saibamen**

 **Watching Dragon Ball Super has made me realize ow long that we have before it actually finally gets dubbed lolol. I mean, we still need Dragon Ball Z Kai's Buu Saga dubbed, and I don't event hink Toonami has even finishe the Cell Saga yet… thank god for Subtitles LOLOL!**

 **Real quick: While I was rereading some parts of this… the cat… kind of... sort of… stepped on my laptop's keyboard and everything scrolled up and… well I became paranoid and was afraid that it screwed up the story, but I can't find anything out of the ordinary but I may have overlooked something or one thing or mre than one thing so if you find anything… off… like somethat that looks like utterly random jibberish or something, than please le tme know. But, of course, I might just be being paranoid lolol!**

Veget smirked at the stares of fear that he and Nappa were both recieving from the crowd. Oh how he loved doing this. Seeing the looks on people's faces before he exterminated them. He couldn't help but wonder just how many people were in this city… a few thousand? A few million, even, maybe? Maybe even a few billion? Even? Maybe? Ah well, well it didn't matter anymore. They were alla bout to die! All the same! They were all aobut to die! All of the same!

"Do it Nappa." Vegeta said Vegeta, snapping his fingers in command and as well as the fact that snapping his fingers on command.

Nappa rose his index finger, and with it rose devastation through out the whole entire city. In that one, single, burst of energy, the whole entire city was destroyed!

Vegeta and Nappa were now in what appeared to be the wilderness, the middle of nowhere, the whole entire city was in ruins, without a trace, in fact, Vegeta sighed, face plaming.

"Nappa, when i tell you to purge a whole entire city I don't mean for you to whole entire do _**THAT!"**_ he groaned. "Let's just hope that the Dragon Balls weren't here as well, eh? Otherwise they're all obviously gone right now!"

Nappa's face flushed, and then paled.

"S-s-s-s-sorry boss!" he said nervously!

"Whatever." stated Vegeta bluntly. "The past is the past, and we can't fix it. It's not like time travel exists or anything." he checked his scouter. "Now help me search the whole entire Planet, will ya? We have to find the strongest of the lot? Okay? The strongest lifeform on the whole entire Planet? Eh? I reckon that they'll be the one that took out Raditz, I reckon."

Nappa checke dhis scouter… and then as well as the fact that he ha dimmediately jumped.

"V-v-Vegeta!" he stammered, speaking nervously. "I don't get it! There seems to be m,ultiple readings of powerlevels that are over One thousand!"

"Relax, relax, relax," stated Vegeta bluntly, clearl not feeling threatened int he slightest. "There's no reason for us to be alarmed. That's all. It's been almost a year, that's all."

"B-but-but-but-but to get so much stronger so fast… it's unreal!"

"Enough, Nappa." said Vegeta irratatingly. "We still have no reason to be feeling threatened or anything. I reckon tha tthey found out about us and prepared. Now… help me find out who the strongest lifeorm on this whoel entire Planet is and then single them out, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay." said Nappa. Regaining his composure. "Whatever." Said Nappa. Regaining his composure. He rechecked hiss couter again. And then. He then smirked. "Well, well, well, whast do you know? Too nicely large powerlevels standing out, and what do you know? Thay just happen to be currently to be right now to be standing right next to each other right now!"

"Yes, so they are." said Vegeta. "What do yoy say that we go have some fun now, hmmm? Or no?"

"Yes, yes, YES, YES, **YES, YES, YES!"** shouted Nappa! " **I'M IN!"** shouted Nappa!

 **AND THEN THEY WERE GONE!**

 **XXX**

Krillin's head jerked up.

"Whoa! They-...They move fast!" He then gulped! "Are we… are we… are we… are we ready for this? Or no?"

 **XXX**

Yamcha grimaced.

"Well here they come!" he shouted out loud!

 **XXX**

"Arggh! It's like trying to keep up with a whole entire jet!" grimaced tien!" Are you even following this right now Chiaotzu?"

"No Tien!" admitted Chiaotzu! "They're too fast!" he then gulped! "They're way too fast!"

 **XXX**

Piccolo grimaced.

"They're heading right for us Gohan!" he glowered. "Be on your toes!"

"Yes sir!" nodded Gohan.

Gohan suddenly froze.

"You feel that?" asked Gohan?

"Yeah it feels like they're more than too of them now…" muttered Piccolo. "Damnit we're surrounded!"

"No I on't think so." stated Gohan. "I mean look over there!"

The moment that Piccolo turned his head, Krillen appeared.

"Hey guys!" muttered Krillin. "Did I miss all of the fun yet?"

"No it's only just begun." stated Piccolo. He then smirked. "Hmmm… I'm sensing a significant increase in your power… not that it'll help… I mean these Saiyans aren't even here yet and they already feel way out of your league."

"Well good thing backups on the way, eh?" stated Krillin with a smirk. He then looked over at Gohan. "Hey kid! Remember me?"

"Ummm… yeah!" said Gohan. 'You were at Master Roshi's place! Right? Weren't you!?"

"Yup,kKid! That's me! The name's Krillin!" he held out his hand.

"Gohan." Gohan responded, shaking it.

"So… uh…" said Krillen, not very sure what to say. 'Come on you little bald idiot! He's your best friend's ever's very own son for crying out loud! **TALK TO HIM!'** he sighed. "Have you uh… okay and such? I mean… living with Picolo for almost a whole entire year…"

Piccolo moaned.

"Nah, he's fine!" exclaimed Gohan. "He's really changed a lot, ya know!"

Krillen blinked. Was this kid feeling alright or anything?Piccolo? Changed? Saying the two same words in the same exact sentence felt… weird…

"How's Mom doing?" Gohan asked… dreading the answer…

"She didn;t take the news about your father's death well…" explained Krillin. 'I'll tell you that… and when she found out that you were with Piccolo… well… that… combined with the fact the fact that your father's dead and all now… well… uh… well… uh… well… it caused her to faint!" he blushed.

Gohan sighed and frowned and sighed and frowned.

"Hey don;t worry kid…" said Krillen, putting on a big smile as he rested his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you and how strong you've got. But first w ejust need to beat these Saiyans and-"

"-And shut the fuck up because they're here right now!" shouted Piccolo.

 **XXX**

At Kame Houseeverybody was dead silent. The nes crew had just arrived on the scene and the camera's were zoomed in on Gohan and Krillen as they talked. Occasionally, the camera would pan over to Piccolo, showing off his solemn little green face. And although the news crew couldn't exactly tell what Gohana nd Krillen were saying, the solemness sadness on the mood was not at all lost on him.

Chichi gritted her teeth. 'That monster…' she thought solemnly. 'Not only does he kidnap my poor litle son… but now he's making him where his very own **CLOTHES** too?!' she thought exasperatedly.

As Gohan and Krillen suddenly swiveled they're heads in the directions of thre Saiyans, who were now in midair, so did the news crews and they're cameras, taking they're camera's with them. The news crew got a good look at Vegeta and Nappa, as did the cameras, and immediately outloud and as well as the fact that and immediately out loud realised out loud that these were indeed the same exact aliens who had invaded the Earth and had attacked and destroyed that poor little city…

"And so it begins…" stated Roshi solemnly. "Well… let's just hope that this all ends well…"

"It won't…" said Bulma, all eyes turning on her. "I just get… I just get this distinct feeling that we're about to be losing **A LOT** of people today…"

 **XXX**

"What do you know?" said Vegeta. "You've been waiting for us, haven't you?"

The dynamic trio of warriors gritted their teeth as the Saiyans came into view, both Vegeta and Nappa touching down ontot he ground and smiling big for the cameras.

"Yout wo have better get out of here." Piccolo grumbled angrily.

"That voice…' said Vegeta, ignoring Piccolo's previous comment. "So… you're the one who defeated Raditz, aren't you?"

"Guess you were right Vegeta…" stated Nappa. "He's definetly the strongest of the bunch, according to the scouters and all…"

"Yes, yes, yes…" said Vegeta solemnly. "Say… your a Namekian, aren't you? I suppose that **THAT** would explain how Raditz had managed too lose to you… well, that's one little mystery solved, I suppose!"

Piccolo blinked.

"Namekian?" he said. "What…"

Vegeta burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA oh come on seriously! Are you telling me that you seriously don't know?!" silence. "HAHAHAHHAHAHHA! OH MY GOSH THAT'S RICH! THAT'S OH SO GOD DAMN FUCKING RICH! Tell me Namekian, is there a thing about this Planet that just automatically causes people to lose memory of their heritage? First Kakorot… and now you? OH HAHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Jus tshut the fuck up already!" souted Piccolo. 'What's a Namekian? Tell me right now and tell me right now!"

"A Namekian is just another race of idiots with above average powerlevels." Vegeta explained. "They're also said to be pretty arn good with Magic too… say… that, makes, sense! You must have been the one who created these Dragon Baalls, aren't you?"

"The dragon balls?" blinked Krillen. "How do these two monsters even know about those little things?"

"Didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta explained. "Our scouters also work very extremely well as communicators. We heard everything."

"Hmph. I'm not the one who created the Dragon Balls." tated Piccolo solemnly. He then smirked, quickly sinking into a mighty little battle stance. "But all f the same, it doesn't matter! All of the same! I'll be just getting around to killing you now!"

"You shouldn't be getting so darn cocky." Vegeta explained. "Raditz was a weakling. A failure. Really. He wouldn't even last ten seconds against the average Saiyan, let alone us."

"Yeah." said Nappa. He then smirked at Gohan. "Your playing in the big league snow, kiddo!"

Gohan simply glowered on back at him…

Krillin's jaw dropped. 'Raditz… weak?! They're calling him weak?! I don't like this! I don't like this at all!'

"Let's check your powerlevels now…" explained Nappa. He clicked on his scouter. He then smirked. His smirk then grew wider. "Well, well, well... how cute! How very cute! How oh so very cute! The little kid's at fifteen hundred… the Namek is at Nineteen hundred… and the little midgets at eleven hundred! HAH! You really think that suck puny little powerlevels are going to make a difference against us? Your hardly even stronger than me combined! Let alone Vegeta!"

"Nappa, those readings are bullshit, you should know that by now." explained Vegeta.

"Huh?" said Nappa. Giving the Saiyan Prince a a quick glance before refocusing his attention at glaring at their three pathetic little Earthling adversaries.

"Take off your scouter and keep it off!" ordered Vegeta. "Right now **!"**

"But Vegeta… but why?" asked Nappa.

"These puny little earthlings are SOMEHOW capable of raising and lowering their very own powerlevels all on their own!" explained Vegta solemnly. "That's how they defeated Raditz…" he explained… "He let his guard down! We will not be making the same exact mistake!" he smirked at the three pathetic little Earthlings.

"Umm… okay Vegeta…" Nappa said solemnly, reluctantly taking off of his scouter. He was not used to this. He was not used to this at all. Since when did he and Vegeta NOT rely on their scouters at all?!

"Now…" said Vegeta. 'I do believe that I have finally managed to find out a way in order to flush out their true power." said Vegeta, his smirk at the three pathetic little Earthlings growing oh so much wider. "Oh dear Nappa? Do we not still have six of those Saibamen left?"

"Saibamen…?" asked Krillen.

'Uhoh…' thought Gohan. Those six little things spelt bad little memories from hs childhood… his first chidhood… that is…

Nappa pulle dout a bag containing six green seeds.

"Yup." explained the large brute Saiyan. "It looks like six that it is!"

"Great!" exclaimed Vegeta! "Now! Plant them now! PNow! Plant them right now!"

Just then, three more fighters touched down. One was Tien, another was Yamcha, and the last was Chiaotzu.

"Hmmm… three more... " said Vegeta, counting the fighters. "One… two… three. Four… five… six… HAHAH! Well… what do you know? That just so happens to be the exact same number of Saibamen that we have left! This should be fun!"

 **XXX**

"And three mor epeople have entered onto the scene!" exclaime dthe news reporter fearfully. Just what they're intentions ar ehav eyet to be discovered!"

 **XXX**

"So…" said Tien. "Who's the kid? Is that Goku's little boy?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Krillen. "Cute isn't he?"

Gohan blushed.

"This soft little soil should do the trick…" stated Nappa… planting the six green little green seeds that containe dthe six deadly Saibamen…

The seeds burst out of the ground, containing the six gree little warriors.

"Fun fact…" explained Vegeta. "Saibamen seem to include the exact same DNA and qualities as you Namekians, barring regenration of course!" he smirked. There was even a rumour going around in Freiza's army that Saibamen were just mutated little Namekians, not that he believed them. As far as he was concerned, that stupid pathetic little stupid rumour was absurd. Stupid low class soldiers and their conspiracy theories...

"ANd these pathetic little things are supposed to test us how?" demanded Piccolo in question.

"Well… if you must know…" explained Vegeta solemnly. "It just so happens that every single one of these Saiba,men have a powerlevel of Twelve Hundred… exactly equal to Raditz!"

"So you can just grow people who are exqactly as strong as that guy?!" Yamcha stammered, shocked!

"Yup!" explained Vegeta giddily! "That's just how oh so exendable that he was!"

Everyone who was currently there glared at Vegeta! Except for Nappa! And the Saibamen of course! Of course!

"Now… to properly gauge your strength… and because there are six of you and six Saibamen… how about we all just go ahead and do something fun together?" proposed Vegeta. "The six of you can just all take turns battling with our Saibamen." He then smirked. "You know… a game!"

"We're not here to play your stupid games we'll all just go on ahead and take on all eight of you people bastards all you all on at once!" declared Piccolo angrily. "A free for all! That's what this shall be!"

"But hold on Piccolo!" exclaimed Krillen. "This little "game" of there's could indeed buy us sme very valuable time for when Goku manages to ge there!"

Piccolo only growled in response.

"So who's going first?" said vegeta, taking Piccolo' growl as a "Yes."

"I'll go…" stated Tien. He stepped up tot he plate, awaiting the Saibamen.

"You there." said vegeta, pointing to one of the particularly looking excitedly excited looking Saibamen. "You'll be going first. Hit him as hard as you can, don't hold anything back. Am I clear?" the Saibamen nodded.

The Saibamen then stepped up to the plate, staring Tien down with his very own menacing eyes.

Tien made the first move, charging the Saibamen with a right hook. The Saibamen then quickly then dodged to the left, but Tien then made a sweeping kick that quickly, and mercilessly, knocked it off of its feet. Before the Saibamen could recover, Tien's double fist slammed right down on it's head.

Tien remained on the offensive, showering the Saibamen with a series of crippling blows that we far too fast for the other Saibamen to follow. Once he let up, he did it only to make time for a Tri Beam Attack.

However the Sabamen saw what was coming, and rushed Tien before he could fire the vicious move. Breaking his very own concentration, Tien temporarily abandoned the technique, slamming a punch directly into the Saibamen's face. The Saibamen was launched into a boulder and then the Saibamen quickly fell onto the ground, dazed in a daze. Before the Saibamen could get up, Vegeta hurled a blast of energy that had completely annihilated it.

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Nappa. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"He wasn't getting anywhere." explained Vegeta as Nappa and the Saibamen looked on in fearful agony. "I told him not to hold anything back, and he disobeyed my orders. He underestimated his Earthling opponent."

Piccolo gritted his teeth.

'So this is how he treats his allies, eh?' he grunted. 'Well, I'd sure as hell hate to see how he behaves towards his enemies…'

"I'll go next…" offered krillen.

"No don't…" explained Yamcha. All eyes immediately turned on him. "It's just that… you've already been wished back with the Dragon Balls before…. But I have not… if something happens to you, then you can't be revived again. I'll go… I'll still be able to be brought back."

As Yamcha immediately thn stepped up to the plate, Vegeta whispered something in another Saibamen's ear. The Saibamen gigled gleefully before joining the fray.

'What did he tell him…?' thought Piccolo.

Yamcha made the first move, charging the Saibamen with a powerful kick. However, it was only a feint, and as the Saibamen raised a hand to block, Yamcha's forearm collided directly with his face.

As the Saibamen was sent flying, Yamcha suddenly appeared behind it, his double fist slamming him down onto the ground, leaving a crater. Both fighters then immediately went into superspeed.

Yamcha sent his fist crashing towards the Saibamen's face, but the Saibamen was ready and blocked it. The Saibamen then lashed out with a mighty kick, only for Yamcha to dodge and launch a Spirit Ball at it, which the Saibamen easily deflected. The Saibamen managed to catch Yamcha in the jaw with a swift uppercut, but Yamcha recovered quickly, his mighty knees both crashing into the Saibamen's chest equally at once.

The Saibamen was immediately sent sprawling onto the ground, but he then immediately regained his footing, easily landing on his feet. As Yamcha rushed forward, the Saibamen immediately dodged backwards, before launching a mouthbeam directly into Yamcha's chest.

Yamcha grunted as he staggered back a few paces, and then the Saibamen was suddenly behind him, his double fist immediately slamming down onto the top Yamcha's head.

"They seem pretty darn equal to me…" commented Krillen.

"That won't last long…" said Piccolo as all eyes immediately turned on him. "These things have no skill… all they do is just charge forward with all of their might. Haven't you been watching there attacks? There's no thought put into them. It's all random. Even their dodging is sloppy!" He then smirked. "Once Yamcha gets used to its fighting stye…. This little "Saibamen" thing will be easy pickings for him."

But Yamcha wasn't willing to wait for that to happen and for the understanding of this Saibamen's fighting style to come to him. As he picked himself up, he then smirked.

"Well then…" he then said gleefully. "Your a heck of a lot stronger than I thought… what do you say that I go all out and start taking this thing seriously, then?"

"Yeah…" said Piccolo in comment. "...That thing's screwed. That thing's totally screwed. That thing's totally screwed!"

As Yamcha powered up, Nappa immediately reached for his scouter on insinct, only for Vegeta to slap his hand away. Yamcha rushed forward, too fast for the Saibamen to follow, and his left kick slammed into the Saibamen directly into the face, sending him flying across the horizon. But then, suddenly, Yamcha was above him, and as the Saibamen tried to counter with a kick, he only fazed through Yamcha's now fading afterimage. Having no knowledg of the afterimage technique whatsoever, the Saibamen panicked, only for Yamcha to appear above him again, his double fist catching him down on the head, sending him tumbling through the air and then towards the ground.

Suddenly, Yamcha was beneath the Saibamen, and then punted him up and through the air, higher than ever, with a mighty kick.

The Saibamen was losing control of his body, arms flailing around in panic as he tried and failed to regain control of himself a countless amount of times, unable to cease himself from flying through the air. **  
**

Suddenly Yamcha was above the Saibamen yet agan, a large beam of energy already ready to be launched already. Everybody who was viewing the spectacle immediately recognised it, except for the alien adversaries, that is!

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"** Roared Yamcha roared, the extremely, EXTREMELY, **EXTREMELY,** familiar blue beam rushing through his hands, colliding witht he Saibamen and dragging him down through the air, collding with the ground, revealing an immense crater in the ground, the small little Saibamen seemingly unconcious.

 **XXX**

Everybody in Kame House cheered over Yamcha's supposed victory, with the news commentators commentating on the familiarity of the legendary Martial Arts Kamehameha Wave Move.

 **XXX**

"Alright…" stated Yamcha, immediately letting his guard down and turning away from he crater. "Let's do this! I'm all amped up! I'll take on all four of the others all at once!"

Suddenly, Gohan saw something leaping out of the crater, and he recognised it all too well!

"YAMCHA! LOOK OUT!" the little kid roard, Yamcha turning around jus tin time to see the Saibamen, which was very much alive, mind you, roaring towards him. On instinct, he fire dthe beam again.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared, launching a much weaker but still deadly beam towards the powerful Saibamen. The powerful Saibamen, as powerful as he was, was in absolutely no shape whatsoever to be able to handle a second Kamehameha Wave, albeit even a weakened one, even, in his weakened state! As the beam collided with the Saibamen, the Saibamen exploded, forever gone.

"WHAT?! HOW DID THE BRAT KNOW?!" Vegeta shriekd with rage, confuse das to how Gohan had seen the surprise attack coming.

Gohan merely sighed with relief. In his original timeline, the Saibamen had just self destructed and left Yamcha dead, but just not this time! Oh no!

"Thanks kid…" Yamcha commented, stil a little bit shaken up by the incident, to which Gohan only nodded.

"Yeaaaah… no… i'm pretty darn sure that it's safe to say tha you will _not_ be taking on the remaining Saibamen." commented Piccolo. "Especially not all four of them all at once. You saw what just happened? Didn't you? Did you not?" he then proceeded to glare at Yamcha. "You're fighting senses are ridiculous, that's what they are. I'm pretty darn sure that you're the only one here who did not see that one coming… so just step aside and let the _REAL_ Martial Artists handle the rest!"

Yamcha sighed. But he deserved it, and he knew that he did. He should ahve seent he Saibamen coming… and he sure as _HELL_ shouldn't hav elet his guard down and got cocky like that. He then sighed.

'Guess I'm just not used enough to being the hero enough…' he thought solemnly. Indeed, the former Desert Bandit was _NOT_ used to winning important fights such as this one. He usually had just gotten his ass handed to him while the others came in and stole ll of the glory.

As Yamcha made his way back to the sidelines, Vegeta nearly popped a vein. His eyes were focused on the kid… the Gohan kid…

'No doubt in my mind that that kid is that traitours bastard Kakarot's kid… Gohan…' thought Vegeta solemnly. 'But how did he see that attack coming…? I wonder…?'

"I'll go next…" commented Gohan. All of the adults suddenly turned to him with panicked expressions… except for Piccolo, who only merely smirked.

"But… Gohan…" Krillen commented. "But your just a kid! I know that you are!"

"This "so called kid" is far stronger than Yamcha and Tien combined…" explained Piccolo slemnly with a smirk solemnly. "I can tell you that much." he couldn't wait to see his pupil fight these pathetic losers. He was proud of his pupil for how far that he ha dcome, and the chance to prove that his pupil of all people was far stronger than all of Kami's pupils, was, in his opinion, the absolutely perfect way to upstage Kami. "Tell you what kid… you take on all four of them at once… and I bet this whole entire Saiyan Invasion Battle on the fact that neither of them will even be able to hit you. Or hurt, for that matter! Or for that matter!"

Gohan nodded, stepping up to the plate as everybody looke don nervously.

"So the kid is going to be fighting all of them?" Vegeta said with a smirk. '"Fine then. Surround him! All of you!" he quickly ordered.

The Saibamen suddenly appeared all around Gohan. It was like a square… with Gohan in the very middle.

 **XXX**

Chichi's breathe caught in her throat as she saw the look on Gohan's face…

'Why does he look so… fierce..? Is that really him…? Is that really my Gohan…? Is that really my baby…?'

"It appears tha tthe small little kid is about to fight all of them at once…" explained the news reporter solemnly. "Noone appears to be liking the idea, except for the big green alien thing…"

"Well…" said Master Roshi solemnly… "I guess that we're about to see just how good of a trainer tha tthis Piccolo guy is! Hehe!"

Bulma let out a deep sigh. Goku was her oldest friend ever… and if she had to watch and see and see and watch her best friend's sn die on TV… she didn't even want to think about it!

 **XXX**

" **ATTACK!"** Vegeta roared.

Gohan and the Saibamen all immiedately all went into superspeed! All!

As they leapt up into the air, Gohan dodged a mighty punch that was aimed at him from behind, responding with an elbow that collided witht he face of the Saibamen that had just launched the attack from behindf, as that same Saibamen was still beind him. A satisyfing, _CRUNCH_ noise was heard from near and far, as the Saibamen was sent sprawling away into a mountain, his face a mess from that one single blow alone.

Gohan spread his legs out wide, catching two more Saibamen in the face with each foot, before his double fist slammed down on top of the top of the head of The Saibamen that was currenly in front of him. All three of the Saibamen immediately fell to the ground, before rocketing themselves up with a catapult upon landing. The other Saibamen that was sent away sprawling away into the mountain also immediately joined the fray once more.

Gohan dodged a vicious onslaught of blows, side to side, before immediately blocking away a vicious mouthbeam with his forearm… he then launched a mouthbeam of his own. He neve knew the technique in his original timeline, but he had picked up on it from Piccolo in this timeline.

The Saibamen was caught in the chest by the mouthbeam, and the weird looking plant man was sent sprawling away, oozing purple blood. The remaining three Saibamen panicked, before rushing at Gohan with a vicious onslaught of blows all together now. But Gohan immediately dodged every blow, kneeing away on Saibamen in the face before slamming the remaining two Saibamen's heads together. All four Saibamen immediately crashed into the ground in a heap.

All of the Z-FIghters jaws dropped, except for Piccolo's, who had expected this as much…

"He's not even going all out you know." Piccolo unveiled with a vicious, mighty cackle. "This isn't even close to his full strength… he's just toying around is all."

"But… but… but… we've been training with Kami… and we're… and we're… and we're… and we're not even _**NEAR**_ this level yet!" commented Krillin with a complain.

"Well then… I guess that I'm just a much better teacher than the old man then!" commented Piccolo with a cackle, smiling gleefully.

The Saibamen cackled gleefully, despite the fact that they were losing, and all rushed Gohan with another vicious launch of vicious blows. All fot he blows in _THIS_ particular series of blows, however, were, however all either blocked, parryed away, or dodged. An elbow jab, a mighty kick, a mouth beam, a forward punch, even a spinning kick. All of them and even more were avoided in some sort of similar way possible.

Gohan charged up too energy beams, in either hand, and then fired them both, each one catching one of Saibamen in the chest. The two Saibamen fell to the ground once again. Their chests were now oozing with great purple blood.

The Saibamen were starting too get scared, and the remaining two of them then backed off away in fear, only for Gohan to then mercilessly pound onto their necks.

As Gohan leapt back up into the air, all four Saibamen immediately followed, now shrieking with pure rage.

Gohan powered up a little bit further, but still not quite nearly his maximum, before putting both of his hands above his head…

"MASENO-HAAAA!" he shouted immediately, and launching the powerful beam down onto all of the Saibamen, incinerating them immediately. Gohan had won, his four enemies were obliterated. The Saibamen were gone.

 **XXX**

"ALRIGHT!" cackled Oolong as he and Puar partied in Kame House. "Points to the kid! Points to the kid! Points to the kid!"

Chichi sighed in relief at the fact tha ther son was still very much alive.

"Hmmm… he's certainly come a long way in less than a year…" Roshi commented gleefully. "I wonder what his secret is… you know? Hehehe!"

 **XXX**

"Well then, those greenf reaks are down…" commented King Kai aloud. "But those things were only just the begginning… they were only as strong as Raditz… and clearly not nearly as skilled, at that. Now our heroes are faced with two more brutey warriors, each of them much stronger, and much more skilled." he sighed. "Come on Goku! Hurry up! **WE NEED YOU!"**

 **XXX**

"Well now," said Vegeta. "That was unexpected. But whatever. It's clear to me now that you are all now much stronger than Raditz now. But tha tmeans nothing. I am not at all threatened, are you Nappa?"

"Nope Vegeta!" said Nappa. "In fact I would be honored to the point if you were too allow me to take on all six of them at once!"

Vegeta smirked.

"Be my guest…" said Vegeta viciously with a smirk.

"Here it comes…" said Piccolo. "Here we go… no more playing around…" he sighed solemnly, thinking solemnly too. "The real battle is only just about to begin…"

 **Well, witht he first big fights of this story now out of the way, I hope that you all were satisfied! If not… well then… I do indeed hope that these first few fight scenes will not at all be representative of the quality of the fights that are too come!** **Things have already become a little bit more canon-divergent now! In this chaper! In fact! Gohan saving Yamcha from the Saibamen by warning him for one thing, but he and Piccolo are now much stronger than they wer ein canon! In canon, I believe pre anger Gohan to be having a powerlevel of about… say… say… 2800! Here, his powerlevel is much higher.**

 **But will the new gains in strength for Gohan in Piccolo be enough for them to be able to effectively fight Nappa? Please find out next time! On The next Chapter!**

 **I believe that all of the Z Fighters, barring Gohan and Piccolo, are all about equal to heir canon counterparts. They've all recieved the same kind of training as before, after all!**

 **Powerlevels:**

 **Yamcha(Holding back): 1200**

 **Saibamen: 1200**

 **Yamcha(When fighting at full power): 1400**

 **Tien: 1800**

 **Gohan:(Holding back by quite a bit): 3000**

 **Gohan(When powered up even further, but still holding back by quite a bit): 3500**

 **Just how much power is Gohan still hidng? Is Piccolo really, truly, still even stronger? Please find out next time!**


	9. The Z-Warriors Unite

**Saiyan Saga: Part 8: The Z-Warriors Unite**

 **...Quite unfortunately in my opinion… I uh… I got nothing!**

 **Oh, except for this. I'm wondering if the Universe Six Arc of Dragon Ball Super might get its own movie. Probably not, but it would be cool if they can… eh… up the animation a little bit. The animation in Dragon Ball Super is not…. Bad…. in Dragon Ball Super…. But it's certainly underwhelming compared to what the series standard seems to be in my opinion!**

 **Of course, we might jurs get a stand alone movie, or maybe even no movie at all. I'd sure as heck would love to see Gogeta/and/or/Vegito/and/or/Gotenks as a Super Saiyan god though! That's for sure! Though!**

 **I'm rambling right now, aren't I? Okay then! HERE'S SOME DRAGON BALL Z FANFICTION THEN IN MY OPINION!**

Nappa smirked bitterly at the Z-Warriors as he sied them all up!

"Now…" he wondered out loud… "Just who am I going to be killing first?"

"Don't kill the Namekian just yet." ordered Vegeta bitterly. "We are still in deep down need of deep down answers from him!"

"Alright…." said Nappa. "The I'll just subdue him then!"

The Z-Fighters lined up within their battle stances.

"Listen here people…" said Piccolo. "We don't know ust how strong this guy is just yet… so be careful… if he's too much for you... **DO NOT** engage him without some help! Okay?!" Everybody else nodded _**EXCEPT**_ for Yamcha. "Who made you the boss?!" the former Desert Bandit Yamcha questioned.

"The fact that I'm stronger than all of you!" Piccolo quickly quiped.

Yamcha sulked for a little bit. But then he regained his composure.

"Get ready for some **FUN!"** shouted Nappa, immediately charging for Gohan.

Piccolo suddenly magterialised in front of the boy. He caught Nappa's punch in his han,d squeezing on the brutey Saiyan's wrist with painful results. As Nappa cried out, Piccolo's knee mde contact with his very own stomach! As Nappa keeled over, Piccolo's foot, on his other, not the same one tha the had just used to hit Nappa with his knee, the other one, the other leg, collided with Nappa's stomach. The kick from Piccolo's foot sent Nappa flying forward as Piccolo released Nappa, but then Piccolo materialised behind him, his extremely, EXTREMELY, _ **,**_ powerful double fist colliding with the top of the back Nappa's head.

Nappa crashed down onto the ground, face first.

"Looks like the green dude's got you outmatched, Nappa." Vegeta said mockingly.

"This fight has still only just begun!" shouted Nappa, picking himself up as quickly as possible. "The fight is still young!"

He charged at Piccolo, but Piccolo's powerful kick sen him flying away once again.

Nappa crashed into a boulder, and as the boulder cracked and crumbled, he fell to the ground. Picking himself up, he charged Piccolo again, only for Piccolo to stretch both of his arms out, to abmnormally long lengths, his fists sending Nappa crashing into anothe rboulder. Nappa picked himself up once again.

Nappa charged Piccolo again. And their fists collided this time, creating and as well as the fact that making a thundering _**THUD**_ noise.

Piccolo then brought up his very own left foot up, which Nappa then blocked with his very own right foot up. Nappa pulled his fist back for a punch, but Piccolo grabbed his wrist again, this time by stretching out his arms out. Nappa pulled back his other fist, and, this time, his punch connected straight with Piccolo's jaw straight, causing Piccolo to automatically release his hold on Nappa's wrist and sending the young Namekian Warrior flying throught the air then. Nappa started chasing off afte rhim off in pursuit of him off, but was stopped by Krillin, who kicked straightNappa forward with both feet, and he had done this by kicking Nappa in the face with both feet. Nappa was sent flying again! Nappa was sent flying once again!

"Your fight isn't just with Piccolo here you know." said Krillin as the rest of the Z-Fighters joined him. "Not even close! You know!" he added.

Krillin lifted up his hand. He began yelling a long, loud, yell, and a large disc appeared in his hand.

Nappa stared at the disc for a while.

"NAPPA! DODGE IT!" shouted Vegeta as Krillin threw the disc.

Nappa dodged to the left, and then smacked Krillin away with a small kick.

Gohan rushed at Nappa, and Nappa blocked all of his blows. However, one of Gohan's blows tore right through Nappa's defense, and sent him flying.

Tien met him fron behind, kicking Nappa in the back of the head with a mighty kick, before Yamcha then met Nappa head on.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the former desert banded shouted, launching his powerful blue beam. The beam struck Nappa head on, creating a mighty explosion that sent the brutey warrior flying.

Nappa caught himself in midair, only for Piccolo to suddenly materialise behind him, his mighty double fist once again catching Nappa right on the back of the head, sending him tumbling through the air and tumbling back down to the ground once again. Nappa landed with a mighty _**THUD**_ noise!

Lying face down in the dirt, Nappa began to pick himself up, very slowly. He was starting to regret his decision to take on them all at once…

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu suddenly then materialised right in front of him! Then!

"KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Krillin.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Yamcha.

"TRI-BEAM-HAAAAAA!" shouted Tien.

"DODON RAY!" shouted Chiaotzu.

The three attacks quickly merged together into one big, great, multicolor beam. Nappa stretched his arms out forward, catching the beam in his arms, mightily searing his mighty hands in the proccess. He was slowly beggining to ge tpushed back, but it was still not enough! He won't let up! Not now! Not right now! Not ever! NOT EVER!

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu quickly put more and more power into the beam by the second, amplifying the beam in size by the second, continuously amplifying the beam on size by the second, Nappa began to get pushed back even more and more, faster and faster, nbut he was still holding onto the beam.

"ARRGH!" shouted Krillin. "Doesn't this guy ever know when to ever let up?!"

"JUST KEEP SHOOTING!" Tien roared.

"RIGHT!" shouted Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Amplifying even more power into their beams as Tien did as well.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu as their beams grew into size, continuously begining to continuously being to continuously pushing Nappa back.

" _ **ENOUGH NAPPA! TAKE THE HIT! NOW! QUICKLY!"**_ shouted Vegeta in frusturation.

Nappa complied and ceased blocking the atttack. The explosion that he was met with as the beam collided with him and detonated on him was practically deafening.

Trees were torn appart by the mere shockwaves of the explosion. Some boulders crumbled, mountains in the distance collapsed. And then, suddenly, everything died down.

Nappa was then surrounded by the completely, overwhelmingly immense amount smoke from the explosion.

"Did we get him?" Krillen asked worriedly.

"We'll find out soon enough…" stated Tien as the smoke cleared.

The smoke settled to reveal Nappa, completely unharmed, having tanked the attack.

" _ **W-WHAT?!"**_ stammered Yamcha.

"Just how strong _**IS**_ this guy?!" shouted Tien within his immense frustaration.

"Stronger than you'll ever be!" confirmed Nappa with an arrogant smirk. He took on a battle stance. "Then again… you're all about to die anyway… but even if you weren't! Even if you lived forever! Even if you trained forever! You'd still never, ever, EVER _EVER,_ **EVER,** _ **EVER,**_ be anywhere _**NEAR MY LEVEL!"**_ Nappa shouted. And then Nappa smirked bitterly. "I was the general of the whole entire Saiyan army before our Planet oh so tragicallyexploded!" stated Nappa proudly stated Nappa! "You four are just wimpy warriors who can't keep up with me! Just as are that Namekian and that child over there!"

" _ **IS THAT A FACT?!"**_ came Piccolo's voice, roaring over to Nappa as Piccolo charged forward from the side, howling madly. Nappa blocked his first blow with ease, with his fist, no less, but then Piccolo's second blow caught him in the jaw.

Piccolo then began hammering tons and tons and tons of crippling blows down onto Nappa's spine, belly, and then down onto everything else. Nappa cried out as Piccolo's fist collided with his knee. He kicked the Namekian away, only for Piccolo to catapult his way back up and over at Nappa upon viciously landing on his feet.

Piccolo and Nappa went into superspeed as their fists collided once more.

"I… can't see them!" shouted Krillin shouted in awe.

"I CAN!" shouted Gohan, jumping up towardsPiccolo in order to join the fray.

Nappa dodged Piccolo's spinning kick and grabbed onto his leg, the one that Piccolo ha duse dfor the kick. His elbow met with the point just above Piccolo's knee on that same very leg as Piccolo yelled in agony. Just then, Gohan's fist collided directly with Nappa's face, sending him flying away.

Yamcha quickly appeared to intercept Nappa, but Nappa suddenly recovered and latched onto Yamcha's arm. Before anybody could quickly take in what was happening, even Vegeta, Nappa had twsited Yamcha's arm straight, driving Yamcha down towards the ground with Yamcha yelling in agony at the pain tha the had just now felt from his arm being twisted, and slammed Yamcha against the ground, pounding his body against Yamcha's twised arm, leaving Yamcha's twisted arm sandwiched in between him and the ground.

Yamcha hollered out in pain at the desperation that he felt from the pain that he felt in his now severely broken arm. **  
**

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Tien, launching himself towards Nappa and kicking himm off of Yamcha. He then raise dhis hands For-A-Tri-Beam-Type-Attack! '" **TRI-BEAM-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** he roared.

Nappa smirked bitterly as the beam sailed it's way towards him.

"It's time to bring about my ultimate technique!" he roared. Opening his mouth, he roared as he gathered aenergy and then fired a powerful mouthbeam, his most powerful attack yet. It looked just like an ordinary mouthbeam, but so much energy, concentration and power had been gathered into it. It was amazing, really. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** roared Nappa as he fired the vicious mouthbeam. The vicious mouthbeam tore itself way right through Tienshinhan's Tri-beam attack, viciously colliding with him. **  
**

" **AAAAARRRRRGH!"** the three eyed man warrior screamed in agny as the vicious mouth beam detonated right on his very body.

" **TIEN NOOOOOO!"** screamed Chiaotzu as Tien was quickly enveloped by the explosion!

Gohan watched himself forward and quickly and gracefully kicked Nappa away, his foot connecting with Nappa's very own head.

Gohan grunted. Back in his original timeline he had been far too scared to fight with Nappa for most of the fight, but not anymore!

He heard moaning coming from behind him and turned around to see Tienshinhan deeply covered in smoke, but he kept his senses out for Nappa! Just in case!

As Gohan looked more closely at the wounded Tienshinhan, the smoke around the wounded Tienshinhan slowly began to clear. The sight that greeted Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters was not at all a pretty one…

Tien's front body was covered in blood, purely covered in blood, in fact! Some of his organs were even visible! Even his bones were vidinle as well!

"Ti-Tien…" Chiaotzu moaned.

"THAT'S IT YOU **BASTARD!"** shouted Krillen, rushing Nappa as the brutey Saiyan began to get up. Nappa easily swatted the small little monk away, but as Krillen flew away and as well as the fact that and flew off into the distance, he put his hands together up at his side, charging up the legendary Kamehameha Wave! " _ **KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ roared Krillen, firing the vicious blue beam right down at Nappa.

Nappa simply launched a narrow energy beam in the path of the Kamehameha Wave. The narrow energy beam tore right through the Kamehameha Wave, striking down krillen down full force down.

Krillen plummetted down towards the ground. When he landed, he was alive, but he did not get up.

Gohan quickly glanced over at Tien. He was alive, and he was still standing, but how much time he had left was unknown.

"GOHAN! LOOK OUT!" roared Piccolo.

At that very precise moment, Gohan was kicked out of the way as Nappa, in superspeed, rushed over towards Chiaotzu. Gohan mentally slapped himself. Vefore, he had been keeping his energy senses down on Nappa, but this time, he had forgotten to. Perhaps the stess of the events was already begginning to be getting to him then.

As Gohan was oh so quickly sent flying away, Nappa approached Chiaotzu gleefully.

Raising his foot, Nappa stomped repeatedly on the small warrior, over, and over, and over again.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien shouted in agony.

Chiaotzu screamed insanely as thhe brutey warrior kept up his assault. Finally, he concentrated all of his energy into his fist, ready to deal the final blow…

As his fist shot down forward, a figure suddenly appeared in front of Chiaotzu, tossing the small Warrior inside and getting oimpaled right through the back by Nappa's very own fist right through the back…

It was Tienshinhan…

"TIEN!" Chiaotzu shoute din horror and as well as the fact that and in agony, watching his best friend get killed instantly.

Everybody gasped, even Piccolo, at the sight of Nappa's very own fist protruding right and as well as the fact that and directly out of Tienshinhan's chest…

"I sure as hell hope that children aren;t watching this shit…" mumbled the news reporter fearfully.

 **XXX**

AsTien slumped down onto the ground, clearly dead now, everybody in Kame House deeply gasped.

"Welp…" stated Roshi, extremely, _**EXTREMELY,**_ nervously… "There's always the Dragon Balls I guess…"

"And if Piccolo dies?" Bulma questioned suspiciously.

"Then we won't be able to bring back Tienshinhan back." Roshi stated. "But just look at him! Look at Piccolo! He's hardly taken a hit throughout this whole entire fight! He'll be fine!"

Bulma sighed. The events of the day were already getting to her. Looking over at Chichi, she could tell that she was feeling the same exact way.

She was… Gohan was her baby boy, and now he had to witness this… and thet thought of the fact that there was a chance that he may be next… it sickened her…

Tears once again started to be rolling down Chichi's already, extremely, EXTREMELY, tear soaked face. She had already been doing a lot of crying lately, and at this rate, she may never stop crying! Ever!

 **XXX**

Chiaotzu weeping, Piccolo glowering, Yamcha crying, Krillen screaming, it was all just moving just to fast for him…

A single tear left Gohan's eye, later on followed by others.

All eyes immediately turned on him. The camera zoomed in on Gohan's face… the kid appeared to be zoned out.

The image of Bridgette dying in his arms erupted within his mind. Frank's smug face. The smug face of Frank's cronies.

And then, he saw it all.

Every single one of the murders that he had ever witnessed in his life within his original timelines… Krillen's death at the hands of Freiza popped up first, then Android 16's head getting crushed by Cell, hen Yamcha getting kille dby the Saibamen, pretty darn soon they were all coming far too fast for the young Gohan to comprehend… they were coming far too fast for him to eep track of… but he recognized the last one: Tien's death in his original timeline: during the same: coldhearted battle.

The tears were streaming down his face now… why couldn't he help them? Why couldn't he save them?

 **XXX**

"Gohan…" moaned Chichi moaned loudly.

"Viewers…" moaned the single news reporter moaned loudly. "I want all of you, each and every one of you, to take in the look on that one child's face, and what he;s feeling." he gulped. "Because right now… at this very moment… he represents us all…"

"It's okay Gohan…" said Yamcha. "People die… I know this is the first time for you really at all… but…"

"It's not the first time for him really at all…" Piccolo explained. "He's seen this before.

"What?" gasped Yamcha. "Who? Who then? Who has he seen die then?"

"Some randon girl." mttered Piccolo. "I don't know her name…"

Gohan's facial expression was slowly changing. He ha dbeen sad at first… but now he looked… murderous…

"Awwwww… did I make the kid cry?" muttered Nappa mockingly. "I guess that I'll just have to handle you next… then... " he smirked. "After all, I'm pretty darn sure that you'd absolutely _**LOVE IT**_ to be relieved of your emotional pain and agony, right about now, eh? Yes? Or no?

Gohan slowly but surely turned towards Nappa. Piccolo smirked… he knew very well what was happening.

As the news reporter gazed at the look that was currently on Gohan's face… he felt something on his butt… and he had just now smelled something too…?

"Sir what is that?" aske dthe cameraman. "It sure as hell stinks like ass! That's for sure!"

"Did I just… shit my pants?" the news reporter asked out loud.

Had it not been for the current dire situations, everybody probably would have laughed at the news reporters little old dilemna…

"So, kid?" aske dNappa. "What do you say? Do you want to be next?"

"Your going down…" Gohan muttered slightly demonically.

It was the only warning that Nappa got.

Faster than even Piccolo could detect. Gohan was upon Nappa, his fist connecting with his jaw. Nappa was sent flying, screaming, but Gohan wasn;t done yet, not this time, not even close. Going into superspeed, he met of with Nappa's flying body as it sped through the air in a wild spinning motion, and he began to rain dozens, no hundreds, no thousands, no millions, no billions, no trillions, of crippling blows down on Nappa. At least that's what it looked like to the viewers, anyway! Shockwaves knocked down Yamcha and the news reporters, and then Vegeta just smirked.

Nappa cried out for help as the boy continued his assault, eventually kicking away his victim Nappa, onl to materialise directly above him as he flew through the air, his double fist slamming down on top of Nappa's head with a satisying _**CRACK!**_ Noise. As Nappa was sent falling through the air, down towards the ground, GOhan was suddenly beneath him, and launched him up into the air with a mighty kick.

Nappa was sent flying through the air once again, but Gohan was suddenly upon him once again, raining more heavy blows down onto Nappa's chest…

"His power it's… it's increased dramatically!"

"It happens when he gets angry." explained Piccolo. "Hell, when he first did it, despite having no previous training whatsoever, when he firs tdid it, it already had cause dhim to become significantly stronger than you, Chiaotzu, and Krillen currently are." Yamcha's jaw dropped fearfully. "Not quite as strong as Tien currently is though." piccolo explained Piccolo. "Tien is still is currently is far stronger than that currently though." Even as Piccolo explained that Gohan had no training whatsoever, he was beggining to slowly doubt that… ha dGoku really traine dhim? Or maybe even Chichi… maybe? How can anybody be that skilled with no training whatsoever? When Gohan had first begun training with Piccolo, despite having literally no previous training whatsoever, Gohan was still extremely skilled. 'Well… I suppose that he _**COULD**_ have been training himself during the three months that I had sent him out into the wild…' Piccolo then thought to himself then then. 'But… even then then… he still shouldn't have been _**THAT**_ skilled… I mean… and all… he hadn't been fighting like somebody who had only had _**THREE MONTHS**_ worth of experience… he had been fighting like somebody who had _**MANY YEARS**_ worth of experienced!' he stole a glance up at Gohan… 'Something's off about you, kid… and you believ eme… I'm sure as hell am going to find out what!'

Gohan double fisted Nappa right down on he top of Nappa's hea donc emore, sending him sailing through the air and towards the ground. This time, Gohan had allowed him to land, but as Nappa picke dhimself up, Gohan was upon him once more, pounding away at his flesh. He kicked Nappa away, and then he had begun to be charging up a Masenko attack.

" _ **MASENKO-HAAAAAAA!"**_ shouted the young Son Gohan, launching the ferocious energy beam out at Nappa. The beam swallowed up the brutey Saiyan, creating an immense explosion, by far the bigges tone in the histoy of the whole entire battle so far! But when the dust had finally settled, Nappa was still alive and well, albeit battered and beaten, and bloody and beaten, as well.

Gohan charged forward with a powerful kick, but Nappa sent out a powerful energy wave to intercept him, Gohan kicked away the energy wave.

Gohan charged forward with a powerful kick once more, but then Nappa sent out an even more powerful energy beam to intercept him once more. Gohan deflected the blast with his shoulder.

Gohan charged forward with a powerful kick for the third time in a row, sending Nappa flying away this time. Before he could continue his assault, however, Nappa had grabbed onto Yamcha, holing his head in his hand, with his other hand wrapped tightly and deeply around Yamcha's oh so tight waste.

"Take another step and he's dead." Nappa panted out loud.

Vegeta smirked bitterly.

Gohan slowly but surely felt his angry power dying down, returning to normal.

Hebegan to take in just what injuries tha the had inflicted on Nappa. Nappa now had a busted lip, a seared mustache, a bruised head, damaged armour, broken eeth, and blood all over of him,.

But just hen, but suddenly, Piccolo's double fist collided witht he back of Nappa's head, sending him falling face first ono the ground. Nappa release dhis hold on yamcha as he fell, and Yamcha had to go into superspeed in order to dodged Nappa, in order to prevent Nappa from falling on top of him.

"You didn't forget _**ME**_ did you?" Piccolo smirked.

Gohan sighed. He had made up his mind.

"Piccolo… We need to go somewher eelse."

"Why?"

"Because the others will get hurt, that;s why." Gohan stated firmly.

Piccolo sighed. He didnt want Gohan to suddenly just now start to be holding back just because his father's friends wer ein danger, so just what choice in the world did he have to do but too comply?

"Fine…" he stated… we'll go somewhere else." He looked round a Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and krillen, and then stated firmly. "Your all out of this fight.

"What? Why?" moaned Yamcha.

"Because I said so and because your arm is broken, and Krillen can probably hardly feel any part of his body whatsoever, and he barely has any power in him left as it is he seems, and Nappa probably just broke every single one of the bones in Chiaotzu;s body."

"Lead the way." said Vegeta uncaringly.

"But Vegeta I-"

Shut up Nappa.

Piccolo, Gohan, Nappa and Vegeta all took off into the sky.

And then they were gone...

 **I was initially going to have Nappa's mouthbeam kill Tien, but I decided to have him sacrifice himself for Chiaotzu. He may and/or may not have actually died from his injuries from the mouth beam even if he hadn't sacrificed himself for Chiaotzu though, although I'm not so sure though, so I suppose that I can't really know for sure in my opinion!**

 **Anyway, The Z-Fighters have been faring against Nappa far better than they had been in canon so far, due to the fact that Gohan and Piccolo have been giving each other far more advanced training than they had been giving each other in canon. But can Gohan and Piccolo keep this advantage of their's up as they continue to engage Nappa? Only time will tell, and the battle with Vegeta and Nappa has certainly still only just begun!**

 **Power Levels:**

 **All of the Z-Fighters are currently exactly equal to each their canon counterparts except for Gohan and Piccolo, who are currenly far stronger than each of their canon counterparts, but hopefully it's been made clear now just how superior Gohan and Piccolo are to their counterparts. If not, then I suppose that that is my fault. The reason why everybody else is equal to their canon counterparts is basically because… well… basically… because of the fact that their training has been exactly the same as in canon, so far. Nappa has easily overpowered all of the Z-Warriors that he has fought so far, with the exception of Gohan and Piccolo, who hav ebeen proving just a little bit more difficult lately…**

 **I believe Pre-Anger-Gohan's powerlevel at this point in the story to be 4000. For reference, I believe that Pre-Anger-Gohan's canon powerlevel was 2800/**

 **Power Levels List:**

 **Gohan (Full Power): 4000**

 **Nappa: 4000**

 **Piccolo: 4500**

 **Yamcha: 1400**

 **Chiaotzu: 1300**

 **Krillen: 1500**

 **Tien: 1800**

 **Angry Gohan: 6000**


	10. The Saiyan Army General's Fury

**Saiyan Saga: Part 9: The Saiyan Army General's Fury**

 **Last I checked the reviews… this was already my SECOND most reviewed Fanfiction of all time tied with another one! Well… thanks guys! Please keep reviewing! Guys! Readers!**

Nappa grunted as he flew through the air with Vegeta.

The last time that he had faced such challenging opponents was a time that he could never remember. That was how long ago that it was!

'What is with these people?' the Saiyan General wondered. 'I am a Saiyan! Of The highest class! I should not be being challenged so darn easily!'

He supposed that he could indeed be asking Vegeta for help… but even then, that would likely just get killed. To do so would be admitting defeat, and Vegeta would _**NEVER, EVER,**_ Be being allowing a comrade who admits defeat to live. _**NEVER. EVER.**_

Looking over at his boss, Nappa could tell that Vegeta couldn't care less. He had that trademark emotionless look on his face. Vegeta clearly couldn't care less if Nappa lived or not.

What Nappa didn't know, however, was the fact that Vegeta did indeed have thoughts on his mind. Big thoughts…. In fact!

'That kid got so much stronger when he was angry…' Vegeta wondered… 'Even Nappa didn't stand a chance!'

The kid had also somehow known about that Saibamen attacking that Yamcha guy. It was like he was psychic or something like that!

Vegeta tried to think back… 'What was it Kakarot's father's name was again? And this is Kakarot's son…'

Suddenly, Vegeta gasped!

"Hey, Vegeta, you okay Vegeta? You alright?" Nappa asked, sincerely concerned for his oh so very powerful boss. "Yeah, I'm alright Nappa." stated Vegeta stated Vegeta stated.

Vegeta thought back… Vegeta thought back far! Very far! Indeed! In fact! It was! Very far!

'Bardock was Kakarot's father… he was going crazy by the end of it… saying that Freiza was going to blow up the Planet and stuff… and then the Planet exploded… maybe he had future vision, and this young boy inherited it or something? Was it really Freiza and not a meteorite like we had been told? I wonder…' He wondered…

Vegeta mentally slapped himself. It was all just a coincidence, he told himself. And then he angrily, mentally kicked himself for ever allowing such crazy thoughts into his mind in the first place!

Piccolo was having thoughts about Gohan as well. Then more that he saw Gohan fight, the more that it disturbed him.

'He's only been training for less than a year.' He thought. 'Right?' he sighed. 'Then why the hell does he seemed so...darn... skilled?'

"Piccolo." came Gohan's young voice, snapping the Namekian right out of his stupor!

"Yes Gohan?" he asked.

"I think that we're far enough away from life right now. Perhaps we should land somewhere around here?"

"Sure kid, sure."

The two slowly began to be descending, and then the Saiyans then quickly followed their lead.

Gohan's feet touched down on a pillar of rocks, and he immediatley realized that this was the exact same place place where that they had fought Vegeta in his original timeline!

Piccolo touched down on a Pillar of rocks next to the pillar of rocks that Gohan was standing on, and Gohan suddenly noticed the energy of the news reporters nearbye, much to his dismy. Luckily, they seemed to be keeping a relatively safe distance, having long since discovered the dangers that this battle now held.

Nappa and Vegeta each touched down on seperate Pillars of rocks as well.

"Interesting…" stated Vegeta. "Of all of the places on this pitiful Planet you chose this for your final fight!"

"No." said Piccolo. "We chose it for **YOUR** final fight. **WELL, GOHAN** did anyway."

Vegeta got silent, deciding not to answer.

"Alright Vegeta…" stated Nappa. "These guys just got lucky! I'll beat them this time! Yeah!"

"You'd better!" stated Vegeta. "In any case, Even if you don't, I could just beat them within an instant anyway!"

"Is that what you think?" asked Piccolo cockily. "Well then, in that case, why don't you just go ahead and battle us right now?"

"Because this is Nappa's fight, not mine." stated Vegeta stated. "In any case, even if you do beat Nappa. "I'll glaly take his place as your opponent!"

Piccolo grunted heavily.

Nappa shot forward, thrusting his fist forward for a powerful punch, aimed right and irectly at Gohan. But Piccolo had other things on his mind, and stretched his arm forward, to unnatural lengths, and then grabbed hold of Nappa's fist, catching the punch.

Grunting, Nappa fired an energy beam at Piccolo, who easily deflected it using his shoulder.

"To think I was actually outclassed by Raditz less than a year ago." Piccolo grumbled. He then smirke dat Nappa. 'Hey, you sure your not just weaker than him after all?"

That did it.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ shouted Nappa with a scream! " _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!"**_

Nappa, hollowing loudly like a mad man, Nappa yanked himself out of Piccolo's grip and charged madly at Gohan.

Gohan was ready, however, and swatted the man away with a mighty kick.

As Nappa flew away, Piccolo suddenly appeared behind him, ramming him down towards the ground by smacking him in the face with a double fist.

Nappa landed on the ground right on his head. Before he started to getting up, he growled, and then he stared to be getting up.

Gohan then appeared right in front of Nappa him Nappa him Nappa, and then the two began to be exchanging blows.

Gohan dodged an elbow jab from Nappa, befoore delivering a fierce uppercut that sent him flying. Nappa regained his composure and stopped himself in the air, but Gohan was already in front of him, delivering a quick jab towards the very stomach which Nappa easily blocked. Nappa then went in to kick Gohan, only for Gohan to block the kick with his right shin. Following up wih his left shin, Gohan jabbed Nappa in the face with his left shin, sending the man flying once again. Nappa regained his composure and stopped himself in the air once again, opening up his mouth up wide up and firing a powerful mouthbeam directly into Gohan. Gohan was sent crashing down onto the Earth, and then Nappa landed on top of him, holding him down with his right foot.

 **XXX**

Tears appeared in Chichi's eyes once more as Gohan struggled to get up, only to constantly be stomped down by the foot. The foot was holding him in place, and whenever Gohan came close to struggling his way up, the foot just stomped down on him even harder. It was a neverending vicious cycle, and Gohan was not winning. In fact, Gohan was losing.

 **XXX**

A small little girl with black hair wandered into the living room. On the couch was a large man with an afro, a black haired woman sitting down beside him. The girl gasped as she saw Gohan on TV, getting trampled down by Nappa's foot.

Hearing her gasped, the startled man quickly turned around, and shreiked in Horror As He Saw the small little girl viewing the rather extremely disturbing scene.

"Videl, sweetie, get inside of your room now." said the man in demand.

"But Daddy was is that young boy-"

"Videl, sweetie, do as your father says." sad the woman. "Your room… _**NOW!"**_

Without another word, the sweet young little girl quickly left the scene.

 **XXX**

Piccolo's mighty double fist collided with the top of the back of Nappa's skull, knocking him swiftly off of Gohan.

As Gohan got up, for real this time, Piccolo and Nappa began to be exchanging blows.

Piccolo dodged a left uppercut from Nappa, and then he responded with a right hook from himself.

Nappa countered with an elbow strike, which Piccolo easily caught. Piccolo's foot collided straight with Nappa's stomach. Nappa tried to kick piccolo, but Piccolo dodged it by backing up to dodge it, before then rushing forward and then kicking Nappa straight in the chin.

"Some elite warrior." stated Piccolo mockingly, backing up once again.

As Nappa hollowed out in anger, Piccolo and Gohan both rushed Nappa togethe rimmediately.

The two of them were both far too much for Nappa to counter at once, and the brutey Saiyan quickly found himself at the mercy of their attacks.

Whenver nappa moved to block a blow from one of them, the other one would stop him by delivering a blow themseleves. Nappa tried dividing his attention, using one arm against one person and then using the other arm against the othe rperson, but this proved inneffective as well: he was unable to block _**ALL OF THEIR BLOWS**_ using only one arm each!

Nappa flew up high in an attempt to get away from them, but the dynamic duo had other things in mind, and quickly flew up as well.

Piccolo swatted Nappa away by kicking him. Piccolo then stretched both of his arms forward to unnatural lengths, each one of his arms grabbing onto one of Nappa's shoulder's each. Before Nappa could register what had just happened, Piccolo was right behind him, having flipped over the shoulders that he had just grabbed onto by then stretching both of his arms to unnatural lengths.

Nappa almost cried out for Vegeta to help him, but quickly stpped himself and then qucikly kept his mouth shut, knowing that any request for assistance on his part would merely result in vegeta brutally murdering him.

"MASENKO-HAAAAA!" screamed Piccolo, launching the deadly beam directly into Nappa's back. The explosion that occured as a result hurtled him towards Gohan, who quickly batted him away with his left knee.

Just as Nappa regained his composure and stopped himself mid-flight in mid-air once more, Gohan an Piccolo were both already upon him again, hammering down hundreds upon hundreds of blows upon him faster than the eye could ever see. A series of elbow jabs, foot-strikes, powerful fists, ki blasts, energy waves, and many, many, many, more were all launched down upon Nappa.

Nappa was a mess now. Bruises and cuts alinged his body, practically defining him. Blood was dripping around him from everywhere. His face was hardly recognizeable. He was finished.

Gohan and Piccolo flew up to either side of him, both fighters quickly but surely each raising both of their hands for the finishing blow.

"MASENO-HAAAAAAA!" both fighters quickly shouted in unison.

The two deadly beams quickly rushed their way towards Nappa. Instinctively, Nappa quickly raised both of his arms to block them, despite knowing that they would not help. One hand met with Piccolo's beam, and then the other hand met with Gohan's beam.

Nappa hollowed madly in pain as he struggled to push the beams back, each of the beams burning through the flesh of each of his hands.

'This is it!' He thought instictively. 'I am going to die!' He thought instictively.

"It's over, Nappa!" shouted Piccolo, pouring even more energy into his attack as Gohan did the same.

Nappa felt his hands wavering, as more and more power was put into the beams. He felt his control over them slipping… slowly but yet surel.!

"You won't survive this Nappa!" screamed Gohan menacingly. Just give up already! WIll you?! Or no?!"

"NO!" shouted Nappa. "NO WAY!" shouted Nappa. "A TRUE SAIYAN WILL _**ALWAYS FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"**_ shouted Nappa.

Gohn and Piccolo continued pouring more and more energy into their Masenko Attacks. Nappa continuosly felt his hands being pushed back. It would all be over soon.

Finally, the blasts overcome both of his hands at the same time and Nappa found himself sandwiched between the two blast. A powerful explosion occured as the two blasts met, leaving smoke for miles.

Nobody said a thing as they viewed the smoke. What could they say anyway? Nothing, that is what.

Vegeta already knew that Nappa was gone. He could tell. He closed his eyes, taking in the loss.

Unlike Raditz, Nappa had actually been useful. He was very ambitiuos and despite being no where near Vegeta's powerlevel, he was still able to provide at least a little bit of good backup. Although Vegeta felt nothing from the loss, no true emotion whatsoever, Vegeta was proud that Nappa had died a soldier, and just as equally proud that Nappa had not died a coward who goes on begging for mercy.

"I can't feel his Ki anymore… can you Piccolo?" asked Gohan nervously.

"Nope, he's gone." Piccolo confirmed. He then turned to Vegeta. "You have no more soldiers left to hide behind, asshole. Now get your sorry little ass up and off of that sorry little rock and meet us here head on!"

In response, Vegeta merely smirked.

"Are you _**REALLY,**_ so eager to die here right now, you puny little Namekian?" he taunted.

"No, just eager to kill you." Piccolo said.

Vegeta began hovering off of the rock as the smoke cleared. Looking back at the pillar of rocks, he smirked at both Piccolo and Gohan.

"You two were both brought up on this miserable world… raised as weaklings." he stated cockily. "I, on the other hand, have seen worlds beyond your comprehension." he grumbled. "I purged my first planet as a newborn, I became one with the moon, thanks to a… transformation… I fought hundreds, if not thousands, if not millions of people who were leagues ahead of you both, and I always came out on top. I surpassed my very own father before I was even old enough to know the very own difference! You two stand _**NO**_ chance against me, so why don't you just join me and come over to my side and join me, so that we can do this the nice way?" he looked over at Gohan. "Your father was a low class renegade, but you can learn from his mistakes! You've proven, that when angry enough, that you can even overpower Nappa himself! You've proven that even when not angry enough you can match him! You just ditch this world and you give up this poisonous dream to protect it! _**IT IS IN VAIN!"**_ he then looked over at Piccolo. "And you, don't think that I'v ebeen foole dinto believing that you don't know anything about the Dragon Balls! Maybe you can just tell me where they are right here and right now and maybe, just maybe, I'll allow you and this young boy here to join me in _**IMMORTALITY! JOIN ME IN ETERNAL LIFE! JOIN ME IN IMMORTALITY!"**_ he then temporarily stopped speaking to them, waiting for an answer from them.

"Go To Fucking Hell." said Gohan and Piccolo in unision.

Vegeta merely smirked at their defiance.

"Pity…" he stated. "Well… whatever… no matter… it doesn't matter! Once you two are out of the way, what's left? Some stupid scarred man with a broken arm, a young boy with broken bones, and a baldy man who can't even move anymore? _**HAAA! THIS WILL BE EASY! SO EASY! ExTREMELY EASY! VERY EASY! OH SO VERY EASY!"**_

"Are you falling in love with the sound of your stupid, ugly, pathetic voice or something?" asked Piccolo in exasperation. "It's time to shut you up. You ready Gohan? Becaue your going to have to be!"

Gohan was reluctant. If they killed Vegeta… what would happen to Trunks? He;d be erased from existence! Gohan had taken a liking to the young boy, and without Trunks, nobody would be there to warn them about the androids just like in his original timeline!

'Unless we can _**BEAT**_ the Androids in one go even without the warning…' Gohan wondered in thougt. 'But then what about Dad's heart virus?' Gohan thought in wonder. 'Without Trunks to come from the future and deliver the cure… Dad would die… permanently… since neither Shenron nor Porunga can bring back someone back to life as long as they had died from natural causes… and even then, Shenron wouldn't be able to bring Dad back to life again! Not a second time! I'd never get to see my Dad again!'

"Why are you tearing up Gohan?" demanded Piccolo.

Quickly regaining his composure, Gohan looked Vegeta directly in the eyes, the tears quickly going away.

"Nothing, no reason, I'm fine." Gohan stated back.

"So the kid wants to fight to the very bitter end jus tlike his Daddy eh?"" stated Vegeta in question. "What filthy, wasted potentil. You would have made a great Saiyan, but you had to have that pathetic renegade as your father. If _**I**_ ever had a Son, I would make tghem live up to every bit of their potential. You've alrwady reached such a high level, simply on Earth, in such a short amount of time, Training with a bunch of silly stupid losers, child. If you had an upper class man like _**ME**_ to train with you, you would have already been one of the greats of the whole entire Universe by now!"

"Maybe I don't _**WANT**_ to be one of the greats of the whole entire Universe by now!" Gohan retorted back angrily. "All I wanted was a peaceful childhood, full of playing and fun, and then your buddy Raditz came here and ruined it!" he stamped his foot on the ground, flying down just for the sole purpose of doing it, befrore flying back up to where Piccolo and Vegeta were. "I don't _**CARE**_ about being the strongest being in the whole entire Universe! I just want to be a normal little boy!"

"Then your a _**LOUSY, SAIYAN!"**_ Vegeta stated venomously. "It doesn't matter, ayway. I am going to kill you, but before I do, I am going to beat each of you to within an inch of your lives, just for sport, and then keep beating on the two of you, but keeping you alive, being merciful, but only being just enough merciful, just merciful enough, just enough, to keep you alive. And then, even then, with the immense pain that you two will soon be feeling, being merciful by keeping you alive wouldn't even be an act of mercy at all! And I am going to keep beating on you two, keep beating on you two, keep keeping you two alive, keep keeping the two of you alive, until you reveal everything that you know about the Dragon Balls, and then shall perform the act of mercy of killing you, finally relieving you of your immense immense amount of pain, all of the immense amount of pain that I had inflicted on you. And then I will d to the same to your friends. And family And anybody else who holds valuable information. But even as you die as I perform the act of mercy of killing you, relieving you of all of your immense amount of pain, all of the immense amount of pain that I had inflicted on you, you will die knowing that you have faile dthis very whole Universe, remembring the pain, as I obtain the rightfully immortality that I rightfully deserve, _**BRINGING THIS VERY PITIFUL UNIVERSE, STRAIGHT DOWN TOWARDS ITS VERY PITIFUL KNEES!"**_ he finished his vicious monologue by evily smirking evily at the dynamic duo. He then smirked right there in the direction of the news reporters, who, upon the sight of him smirking right there on the direction of them, each let out a powerful scream of terror. "In any case, I have one little thing that I need to do before I can be going ahead to be dealing with you guys…"

Suddenly, vegeta appeared right in front of the cameras by heading over there by using his superspeed.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!"**_ screamed the reporters.

"Dear Media News Reports, all over the universe, _**FUCK YOU!"**_ he incinerated the reporters immediately, destroying their trucks and taking their camera equipment with them. "Sincerely yours, Prince Vegeta!"

" _ **YOU BASTAAAAAAAARD!"**_ screamed Gohan angrily, immediately charging up his most powerful Masenko Attack yet. And then he fired it very, very quickly! " _ **MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ he loudly screamed loudly screamed, launching his vicious energy beam down towards Vegeta. Vegeta did not appear threatened in the slightest.

" _ **MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ screamed Piccolo, joining in on the vicious assault with his very own Masenko attack! His very own strongest very own Masenko Attack yet! In fact!

The two Masenko attacks collided with Vegeta viciously, creating an immense explosion that shook the Earth for miles. As many of the pillars of rock crumbled down onto the ground, only a few remaned, although some of them were technically still their, but jus tnot nearly as big as they had reviously had been before!

Gohan and Piccolo waited for the immense smoke from the explosion to die out, only to gasp in both shock and terror at what they saw as the smoke had finally decipitated.

Vegeta was standing their, wearing the same cocky smirk tha the always did, completely unharmed. Even here clothes and armour and armour and clothes were perfectly fine. It was as if he had never even been attacked at all! In fact!

"I'm sorry…" said the Prince mockingly. "But did you too seriously believe that you could just ahead and end this poor little battle just like that?

 **XXX**

 **Nappa's down, but Vegeta's not. Will the combined might of Piccolo's and Gohan's combined might even allow them to even last? PLEASE FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ON THE REDONE ASCENSION!**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gohan(Calm): 4000**

 **Piccolo: 4500**

 **Nappa: 4000**

 **Vegeta: 18000**


	11. The Wrath Of The Prince

**Saiyan Saga: Part 10: The Wrath Of The Prince**

 **Last I checked, this is now my second most reviewed fanfiction PERIOD, now SURPASSING the one that it was previously tied with! Again, THANKS! THANK YOU! Please keep on reviewing! PLEASE!**

"This… MONSTER…" said Piccolo.

"I put everything that I had into that! I SWEAR!" stated Gohan.

"AS DID I! **I SWEAR!"** stated Piccolo.

"Look at you two so called "heroes.". Mocked Vegeta, and as well as the fact that stated Vegeta mockingly. "Cowering in fear so shortly into the fight! Yeah! This is a team!" stated Vegeta sarcastically.

Before anything else could happen, Vegeta had rammed straight into Gohan, wacking him away with the side of his arm.

Gohan _**SCREAMED**_ as he felt such a huge amount of pain all at once like neverbefore. Vegeta had obviously put little to no effort into his attack, otherwise he would already be being dead already!

"Gohan! _**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ shouted Piccolo as Gohan was sent flying into a large pillar of rocks.

Upon contact, the large pillar of rocks _**EXPLODED!**_ **  
**

Tons of painful debris collapsed on top of Gohan, hammering down on the poor five year old half human/half saiyan boy.

Gohan gasped his way out of the tons of painful debris, resurfacing straight out of the tons of painful debris with a powerful gasp.

"Well look, he's still concious." complimented Vegeta. He then smirked at Piccolo. "But no matter. He's not going to be getting up for quite a while, so now I have you to deal with. Tell me where the dragn balls are! _**NOW!**_ Tell me everything that you know! _**NOW!**_ Otherwise… well do you seriously thinka nd believe and as well as the fact that and believe and think that you know pain? Because, well, I can sure as Hell prove you wrong!"

"Torture me all you want, _**SHORTASS!"**_ snorted Piccolo with a powerful snort.! "But it still won't change anything, I'm not giving up any sort of info on where they are!"

"HAHAHA-okay you just called me a shortass, now you're gonna pay!" shouted Vegeta! He rammed right into Piccolo's gut with his powerful knee attack! Piccolo keeled over with a powerful grunt attack! "Should I continue?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah please do…" commented Piccolo. "But I'm not going to be giving up anything! _**DO YOU HEAR ME?! OR NO?!"**_

Even as he spoke, Piccolo's doubts were increasing by the very instant. In that one instant, he was feeling a pain that was far more than even thousands of times greater than he ever could have possibly imagined.

Piccolo was continuously finding it harder and harder to hink with all of this pain. His vision was blurring, blood was seeping out of his mouth…

And then Vegeta's forearm collided with his jaw.

As he flew trhough the air and into a boulder, Piccolo tried to scream, but he _couldn't_ scream! He couldn't even think!

The boulder exploded in dust and debris, all showering over Piccolo quickly, and as well as the fact that and mercilessly!

Vegeta launched himself forward, ramming his knee straight into Piccolo's head. Piccolo sent flying, and, landing with a _**THUD,**_ he was out cold.

"Wake up!" Vegeta shouted! Stomping his way onto Piccolo's torso and viciously rubbing his foot painfully onto the young Namekian Warrior. Piccolo suddenly woke up and finally screamed, as purple blood oozed out of his body.

"Tell me now or this keeps up!" shouted Vegeta.

"I will never tell you!" shouted Piccolo.

Suddenly, Vegeta suddenly noticed some movement, and he then quickly raised his arm, vicously swatting Gohan away in a casual manner as the young boy flew himself at him, with his fists and feet both ready, only to be viciously swatted away in a casual manner by Vegeta.

Vegeta rushed forward at Gohan as the young boy picked himself up, but the young boy couldn't follow his movements and recieved a fist to the forehead, drawing blood.

As Gohan was sent flying away, now Piccolo, heaving in agony, charged himself at Vegeta, charging up a Masenko Attack, only for Vegeta to viciously kick him straight in the bottom of his chin, minorly inuring his jaw.

"If I wanted it, you'd be dead already." stated Vegeta. "I'm barely any effort into my attacks here!"

As Gohan and Piccolo picked themselves up, they both were suddenly wre sent flying forward, as Vegeta ramme dhis fis tinto Gohan's face, and then, suddenly, faster than anybody could follow, rammed his elbow into Piccolo's nose.

"You can't keep this up forever." Vegeta stated as the dynamic duo picked themselves up once more. "Please, just give it up already. This is just embarrasing."

Gohan and Piccolo quickly but surely hurled themselves at the prince, only to be flicked away by his mere fingers.

Vegeta suddenly teleported in front of the young Gohan. He snapped his fingers once, sending out an immensely powerful shockwave that quickly but surely smacked the young Gohan away, quickly but surely drawing even more blood.

Vegeta rushed forward too quickly for Piccolo to follow, kneeing him directly in the stomach, causing him to instantly vomit out blood instantly.

"Stop it !" shouted Gohan, rushing forward with a kick, which simply rebounded as he made contact with Vegeta.

Gohan was left sitting down on the ground, clutching his now injured foot, not even strong enough to hurt Vegeta even with physial contact.

"It's what you get for overestimating your abilities." stated Vegeta, grinning.

Piccolo's arms stretched out towards Vegeta and grabbed onto his shoulders, and then, they began wrapping around him.

"Yeah-no." said Vegeta. "That is not going to happen." said Vegeta.

Simply flexing his muscles, Vegrta simply shot his arms out, tearing right through the flesh that Piccolo was using to hold Vegeta in place.

" **AAAAAAAAARGGH!"** roared Piccolo, as his arms were now ripped to shreds! He couldn't even believe the very pain that he was right now very feeling right now!

"And here I **LITERALLY, JUST** told the kid not to overestimate his capabilities, and you go on ahead and pull something just like that. Dumbass, Namekian."

Roaring with Pain, Piccolo regrew new arms, which came shooting out of the holes that the absence of the previous arms had left inside of Piccolo's body and into place immensly soaked with green liquid.

"Regeneration won't save you." stated Vegeta bluntly. "It hurts just as much to regrow your arms as it does to lose them. For your sake I hope that you have a plan, because I'm almost done playing games and my patience is wearing thin…

 **XXX**

"What do you think is going on right now?" asked Bulma, the TV that was currently in the living room of Kame House still helplessly filled with helpless static. "Do you believe that they are winning?" she sighed. "Or no?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." admitted Master Roshi. "I just have a sad little feeling that things are not going their way…"

"Well brooding over it isn't going to do us any good." stated Oolong. "So, what in the world are we going to do?" stated Oolong.

"Say please?" came a startling voice.

Screaming, everybody turned in the direction of the door to see Fortune Teller Baba floating in the doorway.

"Oh! Baba!' Roshi stated nervously. "I didn't… uh… I didn't see you come in! What brings you here? What in the world brings you here?"

"King Kai." stated Baba. "Goku kept on pestering him to send someone to keep an eye on you guys, and while I'm not exactly on par with these Saiyan's, he figured that I, at the very least, can keep you jup to date on what is going on."

Place her crystal ball in the middle of the floor, Baba watched as everybody gathered around, as she began to be chanting very strange chants, hat almost, and even sort of did, creep out everybody who was insid eof the room out. An image appeared inside of the crystal ball: and it did not look pretty: Piccolo's arms werre regenerating just as the image popped up. Piccolo was bruised, and Gohan wa sbruised as well, and Vegeta looked unscathed.

"Well all of my hope is officially lost. **WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"** Oolong panicked hyperly.

 **XXX**

Vegeta's forearm collided with Gohan's left cheek as the young boy was sent flying away once again. And then, just as Gohan was getting up, Vegeta's forearm collided with Gohan's face onc emore, sending the young boy flying away once again.

"Are you two even trying anymore?" asked Vegeta. Gohan did not ge tup. He was str Uggling to do so, but, he just couldn't.

Vegeta teleported behind Piccolo, who was still panting from regenerating his very own arms.

"Give me the Dragon Balls." commanded Vegeta.

"You'll have to kill me." said Piccolo.   
"You'll both be dead by the end of the day, that I can assure you of." stated Vegeta. "But first you will hand over the seven keys to my immortality.

"No." said Piccolo.

Vegta's left fist rammed straight ino Piccolo's back, knocking the young Namekian face down on the ground. Vegeta's foot pounding down onto Piccolo's back.

"I'm not going to order you again." said Vegeta. "Give me the Dragon Balls." said Vegeta.

"Go to fucking hell." said Piccolo.

"As you wish." said Vegeta, smirking bitterly.

Vegeta began pressing down harder, pressing his foot down harder onto Piccolo's back. Piccolo let out a groan, and then a scream. His screaming was a terribly hoarse noise. Clearly it wasn't someting that he did very often.

"STOP IIIT!" roared Gohan loudly, rushing straight at Vegeta. Vegeta simply stuck his hand out and released a small Kiai, sending Gohan ramming back towards the boulders.

Kicking Piccolo away, Vegeta laughed.

"So weak." he said. "And pathetic." he said.

Gohan struggled to get up, but could only manage getting into a sitting position. For now, at the very least. Piccolo could stand, but only just barely.

"There is no more hope." Vegeta stated. "Only victory." he smiled. "For me." he smiled again. "Only." he kept smiling. "For me."

"Our fight is not done yet." stated Piccolo angrily.

"Really? So that must be why the boy can only manage a sitting position, and why you can only barely stand, Namekian." laughed Vegeta cruely. "Please! This fight is over! Deal with it already!

"We'll see." stated Piccolo.

At that moment, both piccolo and Gohan recoiled in shock.

"What's- what's this power that I'm senseing?" demanded Piccolo. "It's coming from such a gret distance… so how could it ever _**POSSIBLY**_ be so strong?"

"It's dad... " said Gohan, his eyes filling with tears of joy.

" **HA!** Your father's already dead already, quit bluffing." stated Vegeta.

Still thoguh, on a hunch, he just checked his scouter, and then he _**GASPED!**_

 **XXX**

Goku touched down right in front of Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin.

"Hey guys." he said solemnly. "Why-why am I not sensing Tien?"

"See for yourself…" said Yamcha, gesturing over to Tien's dead body.

"I was… afraid of that…" stated Goku stated solemnly.

"Gohan and Piccolo went off to fight the other two Saiyan's after we got all messed up." said Krillin, still lying down from his injuries.

"Well, anyway, Korin gave me two senu beans, and I already had one, I guess I should have you guys split the rest."

"You better hold onto it Goku." said Yamcha. "You have no idea what these guys are capable of. I think one of them had their energy completely diminish a whole back: I'm guessing that Gohan and Piccolo had managed to bea thim, but this other one is even stronger!"

"Hey now, you know that it would be not be in my nature to hog these things be." stated Goku humurously. "COm on now, if you guys don't have it I'll just throw it away!"

"Just give it to Chiaotzu." yamcha demanded. "That Saiyan named Nappa really injured him badly and I'm not sure if splitting it into thirds is going to help him or not. If anything, it'll just speed up his natural healing process."

"Fair enough." said Goku. He began walking over to Chiaotzu.

"Give some to them too." the small fighter demanded.

Everybody was shocked.

"Chiaotzu, you sure?" asked Goku.

"Yes, I've already died before, so I can handle the pain. Thjy fought just as hard as I did. They deserve the bean too."

"Well the nthat settles it then." said Goju, breaking the final senzu bean into three equal pieces and feeding it to all three of his tired friends."

 **XXX**

"Impossible…" said Vegeta. He gulped slightly. "I'm not sure if this is Kakarot, but his powerlevel is above Seven Thousand…" he turned to Piccolo and Gohan. "That does it, I'm killing you both right now! Whether or not this is Kakarot, if all three of you gang up on me… well, I'll probably still win and all, but I'm not taking any risks!"

"So you've finally given up on the Dragon Balls then?" aske dPiccolo with a smirk. "Well then, smart move and all!"

"I haven;t given up on them yet!"demanded Vegeta. "All I have to do is to visit _**YOUR**_ homeworld, which is called Namek, and all of the pieces will then fall into place!"

Before anything else could happen, Vegeta, faster than the eye could see, rammed his fist straight into Gohan's face, sending himf lying into a boulder.

The boulder exploded on impact, and, floating up high, Vegeta began to be charging energy.

"The first thing that Kakarot sees when he returns, assuming tha tit is him, is his sona nd his friend _**GONE! GONE! I TELL YOU! GONE! GONE I TELL YOU! NOTHIGN LEFT! NOT A TRACE! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO FOOLS WHO BETRAY THE SAIYAN RACE!"**_

 **XXX**

Chichi's world froze.

"He's… killing him…" gasped Bulma.

"That monstruous man…" groane dmaster Roshi. "How can anybody go on and o that to a child…?"

"GOhan…" whispered Chichi desperately.

Images of the playful boy filled her mind. Going to the park with her, her holding him in his arms. Suddenly, it was all replaced by an image of his dead body, which then caught on fire…

" **NOO!"** she suddenly shouted. " **GOHAN! NOO!"**

"Chichi…" Bulma said, putting both of her hands on both of Chich's shoulders but Chichi shook them off violently.

" **NOOOOOOO!"** Shouted Chichi.

 **XXX**

"This is what happens Kakarot when you betray your superiors, Kakarot" stated Vegeta angrily. "Your punishment will not just be your upcoming death, oh no, it's more than that. Much more than that ineed. I will take away everything that you love! Your friends and family and comrades! Your son! His mother! **ALL OF THEM! STARTING WITH THAT THREE EYED FREAK WHO'S ALREADY DEAD, AND ALSO STARTING WITH YOUR SON WHO IS STILL ALIVE! BUT YOUR SON WON'T BE ALIVE FOR LONG!"**

For the first time ever, Piccolo felt true fear. But to is total shock the fear was not for him… but for Gohan…

" **NOW KAKAROT!"** shouted Vegeta, his voice filled with both anguish and both rage. " **SAY GOODBYE! TO YOUR SON! GALICK GUN FIRE!"**

The massive purple beam of enegy escaped Vegeta's palms, in a flash.

Gohan stared at the beam, its mesmerizing glow pracgtically hypnotizing him as death placed a hand on the boy.

"Gohan… no…" moaned Piccolo desperately, actually sad for once.

Why in the world was he feeling this way? This was his arch enemy's son, who even looke dlike his father, who would pose a threat to him should he choose to continue on his quest for world domination and should the boy choose not to to choose to join him. And now the boy was about to die. _**WHY WAS HE SO SAD?! HE SHOULD BE RELISHING IN THIS YOUNG BOY'S DEATH! SHOULDN'T HE BE?!**_

But as he saw the mesmerizingly massive, purple beam of energy, sailing towards The Young Boy Who Was Named Son Gohan, Piccolo knew just what he had to do, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did not do it…

As Gohan ntook in the beam, something suddenly blocked out his vision. It was a man, a green man… Piccolo… standing in front of him, his arms stretche dout wide… **  
**

"Piccolo...no…"

It was all that Gohan had time to say before the beam collided with his young mentor figure.

 **XXX**

At Kame House… everything was silen. Nobody, not even Baba, could process the shock of what was going on…

 **XXX**

Kami himself felt a sudden jolt, a tingling feeling, a sense of him losing something, over, and over, and over, again. Suddenly it felt like he was losing the feeling in certain parts of his body, and it was spreading quickly…

"I knew this day would come…" he said out loud as Mr Popo began to be tearing up. "One day… that is!"

 **XXX**

Piccolo's shouting was drowned out by the explosion that the beams impact had triggered. But Gohan was left unfazed. Despite the immense power of the beam, piccolo was using every bit of Ki that he had to shield the young boy from harm.

Piccolo felt his flesh being ripped apart. He felt wet as the blood soaked in, but then he felt nothing.

 **XXX**

As the dust settled, everybody gathered around the crystal ball at Kame House were waiting to see just what had happened.

 **XXX**

"Somebody's energy is fading rapidly…" sated Goku matter-of-factly. "Somebody's in trouble!" Suddenly, he gasped. "P-P-Piccolo…"

 **XXX**

The dust was finally gone, finally leaving Vegeta to finally witness his very own good work. What he saw greatly surprised him greatly.

Piccolo was standing upright, and it was as if the entire front id eof his body was gone. Purple blood was spilling out of it nonstop, it was _**ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, GUSHING PURPLE!**_

"Hmmm…" stated Vegeta. "Well, it doesn't matter what order they die in anyway… I guess… so…"

"PICCOLO!" shouted Gohan as Piccolo fell ove rontop his back.

 **XXX**

"He… saved him?...?" asked Purar asked, astonished.

"But… that… that doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" demanded Oolong. "Piccolo doesn't save anybody! Especially not Goku's son of all people!"

Chcihi's face had faded away into a blank stare. What she was seeing went against everything that she knew. It was as if her brain was processing the very opposite of what had just actually happened.

Why did Piccolo jump in front of Gohan? Just why? This didn't make any sense whatsoever! Piccolo was a monster! An absolute monster! Piccolo was a monster! Piccolo was an absolute monster! Piccolo was evil! Irredeemable! Even! _**WHY THE FUCKING HELL HAD PICCOLO JUST SACRIFICED HIMSELF IN ORDER TO SAVE CHICHI'S SON?!**_

 **XXX**

"You know… Gohan…" stated Piccolo weakly. "I always assumed that a Saiayan would be the one to kill me… but not this one… I was imagining you… or even your father, Goju…"

"You weren't supposed to save me!" shouted Gohan sadly!

Why, why was this happening? They had more time to prepare, yet Tien still died. Piccolomwas now still dying too! Why wasn't any of this working! Why was history repeating hitself?! Piccolo shouldn't be dying again! Things should be better! _**BUT JUST WHY WEREN'T THEY?!**_

"Listen… Gohan…" coughed Piccolo, purple blood escapign his mouth a she violently coughed up purple blood. "Your father… I hated that man… he killed my father...and a small piece of my father;s soul resides inside of me. I have the very memory that my father has of Goku killing him, despite not neccecarily being my father. I am merely his reincarnation…

Then, I actually me the guy. I despised him even more. He was a childish buffoon who cared for nothing more than battle, he didn't care what he had done to my father, or his plans, or my plans, and then I met you…

Every single time that I saw you, you reminded me of him. It stung just to look at you! And yet… as time goes on… we grew closer and… I don't know… you were the first to ever see me as anything less than a monster… you even mad eme feel remorse when I was hurting you during our vicious training… not that I ever showed it…

I've never ever had a friend before, at least until I met you… you're like the son tha I never had… thank you… Gohan…" he coughed up some more blood. "Listen, with me gone, you'll be on oyur own… or at the very least until Goku gets here… you _**HAVE**_ to get angry! You _**HAVE**_ to show this vicious Saiyan man just what you are truly capable of! It is the only way! Please! Let yourself go! It is the only way!" he sighed. "Thank you… Gohan…"

And then he was gone!

 **XXX**

Silence filled the lookout as Kami disappeared.

'Well Piccolo… maybe there was hope for you after all…' the guardian of the Earth thought solemnly.

" _ **KAMI!" NOOOOO!"**_ shouted Mr. Popo.

 **XXX**

Goku stood in front of Yamcha, krillen, and CHiaotzu. Although Yamcha and Krillen had been healed, Chiaotzu would take longer, and was still lying down on the ground… **  
**

"Guys… bad news… with piccolo gone… there's no more Kami… the Dragon Balls are gone forever… ther eis no way that we can undo an of this!"

The devastation that struck Chiaotzu was incomparable.

 **XXX**

"This… isn't possible…" stated Master Roshi. He looked down towards the floor. "Piccolo… and Kami… and Tienshinhan… are all gone forever…"

 **XXX**

A devastated Gohan looked down towards his dead mentor's dead boy, the tears still streaming out of his eyes… streaming down his cheeks.

He had tried to make things better… but nothing ever worked… Tien and Piccolo were still dead, and although Yamcha and Chiaotzu were still indeed very much alive, they had almost faced death themselves too.

He looked over to Vegeta… who was currently laughing.

In his original timeline...Vegeta had begun to show some signs of redeemable quality…. But this Veget was different… and but this Vegeta was stillhaving a hear that was still very darn still pure evil to the core!

He had ruined everything. And he would pay.

 **XXX**

Bulma's scouter had began beeping. She had fized Raditz's scouter and mad eit her own. She slowly reached for it, and then she put it on… and then… she gasped once she did… **  
**

**XXX**

The tears that wer eon Gohan's face were slowly begginning to be evaporating. His eyes were becoming cold, hard, and angry. As everybody in Kame House looked through the crystal ball, they were nearly frightened at what they saw. Gohan looked absolutely, irredeemably, _**PISSED THE FUCK OFF!**_

Chichi was shocked… was Gohan actually angry about Piccolo's death? Or no?

 **XXX**

Gohan quickly let all of his rag eout at once.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Then ground began rumbling, Gohan's screaming seemed to be tearing a whole right through the air itself. The boulder's were all falling down. The mountains were trembling.

Cracks slowly but surely began appearing on the remaining rock pillars. Suddenly, the rock pillars crumbled. For good, this time. There was nothing left of any of the boulder's, or rock pillars, or stones, but pebbles and gravel.

 **XXX**

Goku's jaw dropped.

"That… power…" Yamcha stated in awe.

 **XXX**

"Gohan's powerlevel is rising rapidly!" stated Bulma.

"What's It at?" asked Master Roshi curiously.

 **XXX**

" **IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAND!"** screamed Vegeta angrily, crushing his scouter within his hands out of sheer, incomparably unbearable frusturation.

 **XXX**

"That's… high…" stated Master Roshi in awe.

 **XXX**

"Come on at me boy!" shouted Vegeta cockily. "You couldn't save that pitifully weak pitiful little Namekian! _**JUST LIKE HOW YOU CANNOT SAVE THIS PLANET!**_

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_ roared Gohan, racing towards Vegeta at top speeds. Vegeta simpky floated their cockily.

But Vegeta had no iddea just how much more powerful Gohan had become, and Vegeta was not at all in the least bit prepared for what Gohan did next...

 **I'm going to state this flat out: I am NOT proud of how I did on this Chapter. I felt like I was writing the same thing over and over and over again, what with Vegeta hammering down Gohan and Piccolo while he was just standing there. Hopefully the ending at the very least lived up to Piccolo's death in canon. In fact I would love to read your feedback on that department, or on any department, really. Piccolo's first death at the hands of Nappa, in canon, that is, was that single major turning point of his character, and the main standout point of the Saiyan Saga, or at the very least, or at least for me, that is. So, did this Fanfiction of mine live up to that? Please let me know!**

 **Now I'm afraid that I must bring bad news. On monday, June 6, my Chromebook Laptop will no longer be mine. They are distributed by the Magnet High School that I now attend, and with my Junior year slowly but surely drawing to a close, on Monday, June 6, the High School expects the Chromebooks back, chargers and all. With know other computer device to work on, this story will have to be updated by me via the library This means, me possibly taking several trips just to finish a single chapter, and ONLY when I am able to make it to the very library! I'll be able to save everything onto google docs, and then copy nand paste everything either onto a wrod document OR simply onto this website itself, but the point being, is, is the fact that updates are rather likely to be rather slow over the course of my summer. Sorry.**

 **But please fret not, as I currently have every intention in the world to finish this story, which, I might add, is, if I recall correctly, a story of mine that has gained more followers and favorites than any other story that I've ever written. It is my second most reviewed story, last I checked, and I am by no means planning on abandoning it. I am NOT planning on abandoning this story, so I will do everything within my power to update in when I can, but it's likely going to be awhile. Hopefully when my Senior Year comes a calling the Chromebooks will be returned to us so that I can continue my updates at home. The chromebooks came back this year after we had to hand them in Sophomore Year, and we didn't have them yet Freshman year anyway, so I'm just going to be crossing my fingers for a very long darn while.**

 **Bad news aside, you might be wondering just how Gohan and Piccolo were surviving getting beaten down by the Saiyan Prince. The thing is, while Vegeta can't properly lower his power at this very point of the story like our heroes can, he CAN indeed put less and less effort into his and hispunches, and his kicks, and his ki attacks. So, while he can't properly control his very power, he can, at the very least, put less and less efort into his attacks in order to properly toy with his opponents. He can't control wha tthe true level of strength that he is at is. Or, at, the very least, at least, not yet.**

 **Also, the reason why Goku showed up in time despite the lack of the three hour wait was because, if you recall, earlier on he was informed of the invasion earloier and set off to save everyone earlier!**

 **Anyway, if this Chapter did indeed dissapoint please fret not, for I plan for the next Chapter to be much better.**

 **Well, okay, that's it for now, I hope that I will see you guys next time, whenever that may be.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Gohan: 4000**

 **Piccolo: 4500**

 **Vegeta: 18000**


	12. Pure

**Saiyan Saga: Part 11: Pure**

 **Firstly and foremostly, I would like to offer my most sincere apologies for the wait.**

 **I understand that I said that I would be updating over summer break. This clearly did not happen. I have decided that it will be best and most convenient just to simply wait until the school year.**

 **I am deeply sorry for the wait, and I thank you for your patience.**

 **My Senior Year of High School has just now recently started.**

 **I now have a Chromebook Laptop again. And with it, the ability to write more Chapters.**

 **I am hoping to update as weekly as possible. If all goes my way, we SHOULD be on AT THE VERY LEAST, Chapter 50 by the end of the School Year.**

 **I was planning on putting this chapter out there on tuesday, but my production time was greatly slowed by my inability to edit at home. I have no internet, and although I could have sworn that I had turned on offline sync, it didn't appear to be working…**

 **I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **After today, I'm going to do my best to be able to update on either Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, since those are the days that I have the most opportunities. So if all just goes well, which, knowing my insanely bad luck all just might not go well, please expect another update Friday at the earliest, and Monday at the latest.**

 **Finally, this chapter did NOT reach the 3,500 word minimum that I've been aiming for. ANd I apologize for that.**

 **And so, now, without further ado, here is the TRIUMPHANT RETURN OF THE REDONE ASCENSION!**

It all happened too fast for Vegeta to comprehend.

He let his guard down.

How the fucking hell in the world could he **EVER** be so darn fucking **STUPID?!**

Gohan's knee had plowed straight into Vegeta's stomach.

Blood.

A lot of it.

Spewing from Vegeta's mouth.

Pouring out.

Gushing out.

It was merciless.

Vegeta had vomited blood.

It was merciless.

And Gohan had not stopped there.

What would have seemed to anybpdy else as a final blow, was just the very beginning of Gohan's mercilessly relentless assault on The Very Prince Of All Saiyan's himself!

A kick to the groin. A Punch to the stomach. A Ki Blast to the temple. An elbow jab to the forehead. A headbutt to the chest. And Gohan just wouldn't stop.

His rage had over taking him.

He was a primal savage.

This was worst than Cell.

Rage filled Gohan's eyes. His conscience was slipping. All that he could do was look at Vegeta. The bastard. The bastard. The bastard. The bastard…

Gohan's fist collided with the side of Vegeta's cheek. Before Vegeta could even respond, Gohan's knee had once again collided with Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta's blood poured all over Gohan's face as the Saiyan prince rocketed backwards, only for Gohan to meet up with him again. Jabbing, clawing, doing anything possible to end the prince forever.

 **XXX**

Jaws had dropped throughout Kami House. This was not Chichi's and Goku's adorable little baby boy. This was an animal. A monster. A murder. Of the highest class. **WHY WAS HE FREAKING OUT OVER PICCOLO?!**

 **XXX**

Gohan didn't stop. He couldn't. He continued jabbing and beating at Vegeta. As he beat him, whenever Vegeta would be launched back, Gohan would immediately catch up to him, and then beat him some more.

Finally, Gohan had had enough. His strength was beginning to waver. He launched Vegeta back one last time. But this time, he did not follow him, he did something much, much, much worse.

Wind picked up as Gohan gathered energy in his hands. The heat of the Ki was burning on his chest. It was merciless. As if he was holding the heart of the sun, in his very hands.

" **ULTIMATE… MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HAAAAAAAA!"**

 **XXX**

The explosion was **DEAFENING. EAR-PIERCING. AND BLINDING.** Goku saw it from the distance. And so did Chiaotzu. And Yamcha. And Krillin.

 **XXX**

" **ALRIGHT! THE LITTLE KID WON BITCHES!"** cried out Oolong in celebration. Nobody celebrated with him. The little pig frowned. "Oh come on now you guys! You guys all saw that didn't you?! **WE DID IT! WE WON!"**

" **OOLONG!"** scolded Roshi, causing the little pig to jump back in fear. "There's no way that he would die that easily. It's not over yet."

"Roshi's right we can never ever be certain." Bulma spoke between breaths.

 **XXX**

"I'm still sensing energy." said Goku. "From both sides, really."

 **XXX**

It took what felt like ages for the dust to settle..

Gohan was exhausted, his anger was slipping.

'Nonono! I have to hold onto the anger! If Vegeta survived that blast, which he probably did, I need to be able to be at full power! Slowly… breathing… think about...Vegeta… Think about what he did...think about... Piccolo…'

Gohan's anger was rising again, and with it, his power.

The dust had settled, revealing a blood soaked Vegeta. Still alive, but Gohan had already known that. He sensed his energy, and his energy level had not gone down all that much...

"So…" Vegeta breathed heavily. "The kid's still got some steam left in him… after all…"

Gohan glared at him.

"For a moment there I thought that I was done for. But it looks like you still just didn't have enough power behind you." said Vegeta. He grunted. Coughing up blood as he went on along. "Enough of this. You only caught me off guard do to your sudden burst in power. From this point on, I'm ready. From this point on, I'm a machine.

And then Gohan rushed him.

 **XXX**

"I've gotta get over there!" shouted Goku! He quickly turned to his whole entire friends! "Listen, I need you two the carry Chiaotzu back to Kame House, okay? He's still injured from Nappa's brutality despite that one third of the senzu bean that he's eaten. He's going to need more."

Before anyone could respond, Goku had left.

 **XXX**

Vegeta ducked under Gohan's leg before his massive elbow struck the poor boy's fist and then sent the poor boy flying away from him. He was ready now. And he was going to win.

Gohan struggled to keep hold of his anger. If he lost the anger, he was done for.

'Just keep thinking about all of the horrible things that he has done.'

 **XXX**

"The poor kid might not be able to win." said King Kai. "Goku better get there fast."

 **XXX**

Gohan's jabs were each being effortlessly blocked by Vegeta. The short man was impressed, however. Gohan's initial assault on him earlier would have meant the instant death of Nappa had it been used on nappa, even if Nappa were to be at full health. This kid was amazing. The way he fought was **NOT** the way of a beginner. His style, his coordination, his technique, it was as if the kid had been training since before he was born…

Gohan's left fist had finally managed to catch Vegeta on the cheek, sending him stumbling back in midair.

Upon regaining his composure once more, Vegeta slowly but surely began to hold out a massiv ehand. Energy began gathering in that one, single, hand, eventually forming into a gigantic, hot, blue ball, with an intense, bright, light, white aura surrounding it.

"A lucky shot, kid. Now let me show you a **REAL** technique! Big Bang **ATTAACK!"**

The ball was launched from Vegeta's hand without Vegeta's hand even moving, and it was headed straight towards Gohan.

Gohan knew very well that that attack was most definitely way too much for him to be able to handle. The massive energy concealed within the attack would have obliterated him upon contact.

Gohan forced himself forward, evading the blast with a quick swerve to the right. But Vegeta was ready, however, and met Gohan with a full force punch to the face. Gohan was sent spiraling into the ground again as the Blast from the Big Bang Attack Blast detonated onto a small mountain in the distance.

Gohan forced himself up, ignoring the screams for medical assistance that his body was sending to him. However, the more attacks Vegeta dealt towards him, the more desperate that he got. That desperation quickly resulted into determination, making it much more easier for him to be able to hang onto his immense anger.

Gohan charged forward towards Vegeta again. Vegeta dodged his punch to the left, and then he attempted to counter with a kick to the knee, but Gohan was ready this time and blocked it by bringing his right foot out to meet Vegeta's. The block hurt like Hell, but Gohan was more than willing to be able to ignore the pain. His body was sore. His muscles were screaming at him to stop fighting and just give up. But Gohan didn't feel it. Because he couldn't afford to feel it.

Vegeta's ki blast was dodged to the left. Gohan's was deflected to the right by Vegeta's broad shoulder. A full force punch from Gohan struck Vegeta square in the chest, leaving the Prince staggering back and breathing heavily.

"Your technique is good, but you lack the necessary power in order to be able to overpower me, and your fighting style has stayed the same, I can easily predict it by now." announced Vegeta.

And with that Vegeta charged forward, armed with a punch to the chest of his own. This one was blocked, however, as Gohan man an X with his arms by crossing both of his arms, effectively absorbing much of the blow.

But Gohan was still sent skidding back simply by the sheer force of the blow, Vegeta having put an immense amount of energy into that one, single punch alone. As Vegeta rushed forward once more, Gohan did also, their feet meeting with an impressive shockwave.

Vegeta's other foot immediately went for Gohan's face, but Gohan immediately caught the foot in his right hand and immediately flipped The Saiyan Prince over.

Vegeta aimed a punch at Gohan as he landed back on his feet, but it was met directly by Gohan's punch as well.

The two continued to clash, sending punches and kicks as well. However, Vegeta had the great and massive and immense speed advantage, and Gohan could not dodge and block his blows forever. Gohan quickly learned this the hard way, however, as his face was met with Vegeta's right foot as the young boy had gone in for a headbutt. Blood spewed out from inside of Gohan's nose as he was sent rocketing backwards in midair, spinning over head over heels in midair, before finally landing on his feet, quickly skidding backwards a great distance as a direct result of the sheer force of the blow, before his back lightly tapped a particularly large boulder that was about twice the size of the "Five-Year-Old" boy.

"Had enough?" asked Vegeta sternly. "Because I could do this for all day if I wanted too!"

Gohan's response was to leap highly into the air, gathering deep, warm, energy into his hands before releasing it in the form of a familiarly large blast…

"MASENKO- **HAAA!"**

Vegeta leapt up, highly and backwards, narrowly avoiding the large blast.

The large blast triggered a huge explosion that violently shook the earth upon impact. But Vegeta wasn't worried about that. He was fascinated with this boy. Fascinated with hatred, that was. He had never seen a five year old of any species with strength and stamina like that. Even Vegeta had been slightly weaker than this when he was Gohan's five year old age. Key word: **SLIGHTLY** weaker.

The large blast left an immense crater in the earth. The area where they had been fighting in was now nearly almost completely unrecognizable, and it was as though an entire nation of missiles had been aimed and fired into the land.

 **XXX**

Goku had felt the the massive explosion with great concern. It shouldn't take much longer for him to reach the area at this impressive speed: their rapid energy signals were rapidly approaching. Goku just hoped that Gohan could hold out long enough before he could get there.

 **XXX**

Gohan winced as he was thrown back by yet another one of Vegeta's headbutts. Ever since he had lost the element of surprise, the fight had not at all been going very well for him.

For one thing, merely just **BLOCKING** Vegeta's attacks caused soreness within his muscles. He could fight his way through that, but taking hits was a completely different story,

Although it was true that Gohan's serious anger and adrenaline rush were preventing Vegeta from wearing him out, Gohan still wasn't completely sure how much longer that that would last, and if he took one of Vegeta's much stronger attacks, such as the Big Bang Attack from before or the Galick Gun, his fighting days would abruptly be over. Even with his angry power, the young half-saiyan still wasn't any match for those.

He had only managed to get the jump on Vegeta before because of the fact that Vegeta had greatly underestimated him, but now Vegeta **KNEW** that Gohan was a threat, and he **KNEW** that Gohan was dangerous, so the chance for a surprise attack had officially been thrown cruelly out of the window.

He needed a strategy, and fast, but that might not make up for the power gap.

Vegeta rocketed forward at amazing speeds, clearly intent on finishing this brawl once and for all.

Gohan braced himself for the impact, which came even sooner than expected, Vegeta barrelling through to him at horribly amazing breakneck speeds.

Vegeta's forehead immediately struck right and straight into Gohan's, sending Gohan once again spiraling back once more and drawing immense blood. Before Gohan could react, Vegeta had grabbed onto him and slammed him against a rock, further drawing more blood from Gohan's head and reducing the rock to sand and dust.

Gohan kicked his way out of Vegeta's grip, only to be met with yet **ANOTHER** punch to the face. Ignoring the screaming pain in his tiny head and trying to focus, Gohan immediately hammered at Vegeta with numerous energy waves, ki blasts, punches, and kicks, all of which were either blocked or avoided. Vegeta then responded with an onslaught of his own, further damaging Gohan as the young and small boy was unfortunately struck by every single last one of the blows.

Gohan felt his strength waning. It was getting harder to hold onto it, even with the anger.

Vegeta kicked him against another rock before flying up into the air, clearly intent on finishing this fight once and for all.

"You've been a fun little kid to play with boy." Vegeta admitted cruelly. "But now it's time to end this. I've had enough of you and your insolence and resilience. Your father shall pay for his betrayal of the Saiyan Race, **AND SO SHALL YOU!"**

 **XXX**

As Vegeta gathered energy in his hands, Chichi stared at the ball in horror.

 **XXX**

" **GALIC GUN FIRE!"**

The large, purple, beam, far stronger than the previous Galick Gun attack and even the previous Big Bang Attack, soared towards Gohan, who moved to dodge it.

But his strength gave out, and then he fell.

He could feel the heat of the beam long before it got anywhere near him. Just when he was sure that it was the end, he was slept away from it, leaving the rest of the land at the mercy of the beam.

Having been watching the whole entire fight, Yajirobe was flung away. He was rather irritated by now. He was running out of stones to hide behind!

Gohan looked up above him and saw a familiar figure standing before him. He felt the light, fluffy Nimbus Cloud underneath him.

 **XXX**

Chichi's eyes watered. Roshi le tout a loud, triumphant cry. Oolong shouted out lies about how he had believed in Goku all along (he hadn't really believed in him). ANd Bulma just smiled warmly.

 **XXX**

"Dad…" said Gohan warmly.

"Kakarot…" said Vegeta cruelly.

 **XXX**

"HAHAHAH!" laughed King Kai. "Now go on GokU! Show em; your stuff Goku! And don't forget who taught ya how to do it, Goku!"

Gregory shook his head in annoyance.

 **XXX**

"I **WOULD** show you the green bastards course but I think that I might have blown it up with that last attack." Vegeta admitted cruelly.

Goku ignored him. Instead turning to Gohan.

The young boy was nearly unrecognizable. He was a few inches taller, rather muscular, and his face was a mess of blood. But he knew it wa shim. He;d recognize that brilliant Ki signal anywhere."

"Gohan…" he said happily. "Your far stronger than every human in history…"

"But not every **SAIYAN** in history, obviously." said Vegeta, pointing to himself cruelly. " **I'M** the strongest, and have the highest birth power level as well!" he decided not to mention the myth of the young boy who had been born with a power level of Ten Thousand. Not many people believed that story. **HE** certainly did not believe that story!

Goku glared Vegeta straight in the eyes.

"You killed Piccolo."

"And you **BETRAYED US!** That's even worse! Nobody's perfect!"

Goku glanced at his son. No way would be willing to exit the fight that he'd been fighting so honorably in. But with Piccolo dead, if Gohan died, it was for good!

But Goku decided to allow him to continue. He'd felt Vegeta's power, and he needed help. He wouldn't force Gohan into anything, but if Gohan really wanted to do it…

"Gohan…" he began slowly. "Let's fight him together…"

Gohan nodded, accepting Goku;s offer. His energy flared up once more. Seeing his father once more had remotivated him!

'He's even stronger than I am without Kaioken…' a shocked Goku thought.

The fate of the Earth rested entirely in their hands. There would be no holding back!

 **A lot of you people are probably really ticked off at me for having Gohan lose. Please know that I was REEAALY tempted to have him win this very fight, but just please know that even in the very original anime, Gohan has lost pretty darn much every fight until Cell, The Garlic Junior Saga being the very only exception, and many fans might not even count that: For it was filler.**

 **I'm so very sorry if I pissed off any Gohan fans in this Chapter, but please know that he's already been doing far better in this version of this invasion than in the original version of the original invasion.**

 **I imagine Goku's Theme Song in this story being One Hit To Victory, but of course, it is up to you guys whether or not you use this theme or not, or any theme really for that matter. I'm just making suggestions. I, myself, sometimes imagine themes while I'm reading and writing and sometimes I don't: It all simply just depends on what mood that I am in.**

 **So, anyway, please leave a review for this Chapter, and, sorry for the wait.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Enraged Gohan: 10000**

 **Vegeta: 18000**


	13. Like Father Like Son

**Saiyan Saga: Part 12: Like Father Like Son**

 **Well, I was hoping for near weekly updates, but, obviously this did not happen. So, for now, I'll just say I'll get it done when I can. I know I say it too much, but I'm not abandoning this story. Me saying that so much is probably annoying, but, it's true.**

 **I consider the overall quality of this chapter to be rather... terribly unbalanced. I haven't really been overall satisfied with any of my chapters thus far, really, but I consider this the low point of the story. With all of my wor lately I've been writing several different sections of this chapter at several different times, not jus tin a few or maybe one or maybe even just a couple of writing sessions for me. This means that I've been in completely different moods each time, and the longer it takes for me to FINALLY be able to get back into writing, obviously, the much less used to it that I am going to be. I've never been fond of my writing quality, but here, in my humble opinion, here, the wuality is LITERALLY all over the place! Doesn't help that I've had so many issues over roughly the past month alone. I have been having A LOT of problems with my Chromebook and Senior Year has come knocking on the door as has School life in general. I'll be doing my best to be balancing myself out MUCH better in all of the next chapters but for now I just needed to get this done. I don't want this story to be put on ANOTHER hiatus due to technical issues, and CERTAINLY not two chapters in a row...**

 **Anyway, I hope this will at least pass up as acceptable as I work to improve my writing AND make sure that any future issues I may have won't ever get in the way of updating again.**

 **Also, I don't think I've done this yet:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Why must I say this? IT'S CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON PEOPLE!**

 **This is officially my most reviewed story. EVER. Thank you so much for all of your feedback and please keep on reviewing.**

Goku knew that the Saiyan Prince before him was strong. Far stronger than he was, that was for sure. Unless the combined might of him and Gohan would prove to be good enough, which it probably wouldn't, considering how hopelessly outclassed that both of them were, he'd likely have to resort to Kaio-ken.

Gohan was thinking similar things about his father. In his original timeline, Goku had been able to overwhelm Vegeta with Kaioken times three, but hopefully now, what with them working together and all, it was never going to come to that.

Vegeta made the first move, clearly meant to test out Goku's speed. Goku miserably tried and miserably failed to avoid a punch to the chest. As Goku wheezed for air, Vegeta smiled with glee at the fact that the traitorous Saiyan was not quite as fast as his young fiv eyear old son Gohan.

Now Gohan was running at Vegeta and towards him, landing on him with an elbow to the chest. Vegeta merely shrugged it off however, before following up by blasting Goku and Gohan away from himself with a massive surge of energy, in which he triggered by merely flaring up his aura up.

Goku rushed at Vegeta and managed to land a hit, his foot just barely catching Vegeta on the side of the forehead. Vegeta was ready, however, and promptly grabbed Goku and threw him by the foot, the young Saiyan father promptly landing right on top of Gohan.

Deciding that there was no other option, Goku quickly flare up his Kaioken Aura, before promptly rushing at Vegeta.

 **"KAIOKEN!"**

Caught off guard by the sudden surge of energy, Vegeta received a direct punch to his face, his left cheek reeling from the blow as he was sent sailing through the air. Gohan was there to meet him, however, and promptly struck Vegeta with a powerful double fist to the forehead, gathering as much energy into his hands as possible.

Vegeta was sent smashing into the ground, his impact resulting in a large crater, before promptly getting up. He was bleeding, but, not badly wounded.

Goku flaring up his Kaioken Aura once again, Goku rushed himself at Vegeta once again. But this time Vegeta was ready, and he blocked Goku's punch with ease.

Now Gohan came rushing down at him, ists full of energy. Vegeta blasted him before he could get way too close, though.

Goku met up with Gohan as Gohan fell down.

"Come on son, let's rush him together!"

Gohan's only real response was a simple nod of his head!

Father and son rushed at the Saiyan Prince at the same exact time!

Goku's Kaioken aura was flared up again as the two each launched an onslaught at Vegeta from either side. Although they were both greatly outclassed, blocking eight limbs with four limbs was rather difficult. But, however, although the two managed to land quite a few hits on Vegeta, the massive difference in power between them allowed Vegeta to shake it off quickly, developing minor bruises at the very worst.

Vegeta, however, was capable of inflicting nasty injuries on both of them. A quick jab to the right left Goku with a severe gash to the face, blood running down his cheek. Gohan did his best to shake off his own blows that he had been receiving from Vegeta, but he was now completely unable to. WIth a huge flare up of his aura, Vegeta blasted both Goku and Gohan back down and onto the ground simultaneously. Roaring with rage, Gohan rushed back up once again, only to be met with the same exact results.

Now Vegeta was rushing in and on the offensive. Goku had the distinct feeling that he would have to be taking his Kaioken up a notch in order to successfully continue this fight.

King Kai had explicitly explained to him that anything passed times two was off limits. Goku's body just wasn't built to handle the strain. He'd have to get stronger first. Much stronger, In fact.

But unfortunately he highly doubted that Kaioken Times Two was going to cut it... but maybe with Gohan's assistance...

Goku was busted out of his thoughts as he quickly dodged a jab to the right, just barely avoiding severe damage. He was not able to dodge the next blow however, as a pinning kick lande don him directly square into his rather muscular looking chest, sending him slamming on the ground and onto his back, skidding far and far away.

Goku quickly flipped himself up and caught himself in midair. He felt Gohan nearbye, once again fighting Vegeta. Goku smiled at how valiantly the boy was fighting the Saiyan Prince, but he still knew that he wouldn't be able to win it all alone!

Goku went back to rushing in on The Prince Of All Saiyans, flaring up his Kaioken Aura yet again. This time, though, however, though, he chose a different strategy.

 **"GOHAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**

Hearing his father's desperate warning, Gohan quickly drew back from Vegeta, watching as his father gathered energy into his hands, in a strikingly familiar stance!

"KAAA-MEEE-HAA-MEEE- **HAAAAAAA!"**

The sheer, utter power of Son Goku's Signature Technique was rather overwhelming even for Gohan. But Vegeta didn't seem to mind it very much. He simply made an X with his arms as Gohan did earlier, effectively blocking the attack. He was pushed back a little bit, but no true damage was done.

The Saiyan prince quickly flung his arms out, separating them from their previous X position and splitting the Kamehameha Wave apart into several pieces, flinging them around across the battlefield. Yajirobe had to dodge desperately as the now separate tiny blasts that were once put together as the Kamehameha Wave hit the Earth, pelting into the ground like a meteor shower.

Goku decided that he needed to amp things up to the max once and for all.

 **"KAIOKEN...TIMES TWO!"**

Vegeta was again caught off guard by the massive surge of power. This time, the differenc ebetween their powers was now much, much, smaller, and Goku never let up. He kept on constantly pushing Vegeta back constantly again and again constantly, pushing The Saiyan Prince back with severe punches and kicks before firing down at him with a fully charged Kamehameha.

 **KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Goku's massive blue beam sailed directly towards Vegeta, who managed to regain his composure and get out of the way just before the beam struck him.

The beam went sailing on into the distance, finally exploding down and into a mountain.

Goku flared up the Kaioken Times Two Aura once more, once again rushing down towards Vegeta. There powerlevel was near equal now. The gap was still notable, but Goku was no longer far outclassed.

Goku punched straight into Vegeta's chest, sending him sailing back and wheezing for air. Goku brought up his hip and knee, attempting to strike Vegeta down with a powerful kick to the temple. Vegeta wouldn't let this happen, however, and met Goku's powerful kick with a powerful punch to the ankle. Goku winced as the pain surged through him, now bringing up his other foot, which was quickly blocked in a rather similar manner.

"MASENKO! HAAA!"

Gohan's blue energy beam flew straight into Vegeta's back with a rather loud _**THUD!**_ This rather distracted him and left him rathe ropen to an elbow bash to the face from Goku.

Vegeta quickly staggered backwards, quickly gasping for air.

Goku rushed him, delivering several blows to his cheeks and bones. Vegeta quickly stopped the blows, however, grabbing Goku by both of his arms and instantly hurling him away.

Vegeta grinned, gathering energy in his hands befor einstantly launching a l;arge volley of energy bullets.

Gohan quickly sighed as he immediately recognized the technique. Vegeta's energy bullet volley technique was an amazing tool for wearing down an opponent''s defenses. This was not simply just a simple volley of simple ki blasts. The energy from each of the blasts were much more concentrated and powerful than that! The concentrated energy blasts would hammer enemies and easily cripple them, leaving them wide open to an attack! They were also perfect at taking down hordes of enemies!

Using them took great concentration, however. Great concentration was needed to launch a volley of powerful energy bullets at the same speed that it would take to launch a volley of weak ki blasts.

Gohan knew that they wouldn't be able to over power the blasts with a volley of their own. A full power Kamehameha _**COULD**_ do the trick if Goku used it alongside his Kaioken Times Two, but, sadly, he didn't have nearly enough time to charge them up.

Luckily, Goku seemed to recognized the immediate threat that these energy bullets seemed to pose. Immedately igniting his Kaioken Times Two Aura, he grabbed Gohan and began maneuvering around the blasts. Once he saw an opening he threw Gohan to safety, charging energy in his hands as he continued flying around, dodging every single energy bullet that was currently headed towards him.

"KAAAAA...MEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEE... _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Goku's immense, blue blasts engulfed every single one of the energy bullets. Vegeta, seeing the immense damage that such an attack had the potential to do to him, ceased his assault as he jumped back, the massive blue beam striking the ground and creating an immense explosion, kicking up several clouds of dust in its wake.

"You appear to be far more resourceful than I give you credit for, _**KAKAROT!"**_ Shouted Vegeta in a voice that was both a mix of frustration and fascination. "There aren't many people out there who could charge such an immense and powerful attack and _**STILL MANAGE**_ to fly around at such top speeds! Perhaps your not useless scum after all. Perhaps lower class Saiyans do have potential. But in any case, that potential is not great enough to match that of such an upper-classman like me, You were born as a lowerclass for a reason, Kakarot. You were always meant to be a failure. It's the laws of nature. You have managed to bend these rules to a serious degree, but you have yet to break them."

Vegeta finished off his prideful monologue with two swift, purple energy waves, one from each hand, and one headed for Gohan, and one other headed for Goku.

Goku immedately flared up his Kaioken Aura and dodged the assault. Unfortunately, Gohan was only able to just BARELY dodge the assault! Vegeta's energy waves were simply way too fast for him!

Vegeta knew that the boy was easy prey compared to Kakorot, but he knew better than to distract himself from Kakarot, who was easily the _**TRUE THREAT,**_ by trying to take Gohan down first. He wasn't about to let his guard down in order to oh so mindlessly leave himself open to Kakarot's relentless assault. Kakarot was the only one capable of truly opposing him. Gohan could only merely provide him with backup. The boy could wait for later.

Grinning wildly like a mad man, Vegeta immediately pushed himself forward with a punch while Goku immediately dodged himself away while simultaneously flaring up his Kaioken Times Two Aura.

Goku's dodge was intercepted, however, as Vegeta immediately outsped him and grabbed onto his waist, flinging him down and over his shoulders. This, however, left him wide open to a punch to the face from Gohan.

Vegeta slid back in midair, before he roundhouse kicked the boy into the ground.

But Goku had already recovered, and began showering the now distracted Vegeta with blow after blow after blow after blow. Gohan immediately joined in on the relentless assault, And Vegeta felt blood escaping from his body once more.

Flaring up his aura momentarily kept them away, but not nearly for enough time for him to be able to regather his bearings and readjust to the situation. He was hammered by them once again, this time even worse than before. When a particularly vicious blow from Gohan snapped him back into the ground, he decided that he had finally had enough.

"Enough of this!" He roared furiously. "I will not allow myself to be outclassed by you... you... you IMBECILES! I'm ending this right now! You can gang up on me all that you want, BUT YOU CAN'T BLOCK THIS!"

Before anybody could react, Vegeta had finally flown up high into the sky, his fists drenched with deadly, purple energy.

"TRY AND DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO SAVE YOURSELVES, BUT YOUR PRECIOUS EARTH IS DOOMED!"

"He's got us!" Shouted Goku.

"Not yet!" Replied Gohan. "We have to overpower that blast!"

Goku's Kaioken x2 aura flared up to its max as Gohan gathered energy into his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Shouted Goku.

"GALICK GUN!" Shouted Vegeta.

"MASENKO!" Shouted Gohan.

The three blasts sailed through the air and met with great force.

Had somebody been right next to the collision, it would have looked as though there were small ripples in the air, and that there was a large earthquake in the sky.

"His attack's breaking through!" Shouted Goku. "I can't hold it!"

Father and son both put more and more energy into both of there respective attacks. Just as Goku thought that he would have to take his Kaioken up to the next level, the combined blast suddenly busted through Vegeta's.

Before Vegeta could say anything, the blast struck him and carried him through the sky.

However, an immense explosion signaled the attack's early detonation, as Vegeta flared his aura up to the max.

Several minutes passed as they waited for Vegeta to come down. He did not. Instead, He simply circled through the sky. He seemed to be cursing about something.

"Why's he not coming down?" Asked Goku.

"I think I know why..." Said Gohan in reply nervously.

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared on the ground with a smirk.

'Here it comes..." Thought Gohan solemnly.

"You blasted the moon out of the sky..." Said Vegeta in the beginning. "...You damn bastards."

"W-wait, what? We-" began Goku, but Gohan cut him off.

"PICCOLO did." Corrected Gohan. "He knows your secret. It's the same reason I don't have a tail."

Vegeta's smirk widened.

"You mean you can't even do something as imple as control your ape form? Well, I suppose that;s ONE thing about your skills that doesn't far exceed what I would EXPECT from somebody of your young age. Prepubescent Oozarus tend to be a little bit harder to control. Mainly because the training required to do so takes several years. That is why we send babies down to these Planets instead of adults. Along with the fact that the extra strength is never needed, neither is the extra control. Babies don't need to be tactical on planets with inhabitants as weak as that of Planet Earth."

"Hold on a minute." Began Goku. "I'm lost-" But Gohan cut him off again.

"Piccolo discovered something that you'll likely find to be rather disturbing about me." The young boy began to explain. "But I have a good feeling that this asshole is about to explain it in full."

"Watch your tongue boy." Barked the Prince. "Your right, though. There's no fun in me curbstomping your little asses if you don't know just HOW I did it. Now then, to educate your father on the greatest form of Saiyan Evolution."

Goku was listening intently.

Inwardly, Gohan inwardly scoffed 'Greatest form of Saiyan Evolution? This guy doesn't know shit. Wait until he sees what a Super Saiyan 2 is capable of.'

"It has to do with the Moon." Explained Vegeta. "I'm sure Raditz told you. Back when he first arrived on this Planet, did he not mention the moon? Because I recall him doing so. You see, the Moon and the Saiyan race have a rather special relationship, and it is precisely THAT relationship that stands as the TRUE reason as to why the Saiyans are the single greatest warrior race in the universe."

Gohan and Goku both nodded, despite the former already knowing what was about to be coming.

"When we Saiyans look at the Full Moon, certain waves from the Moon that we Saiyans have codenamed "Blutz Waves." trigger a chemical reaction that is produced in our tails. This is likely why the Namekian removed the boy's tail, or at the very least I'm GUESSING that he did. You see, we need our tails for this."

Goku nodded intently.

"The tails trigger an immense transformation called "Oozaru". Transforming us into a Great Ape. A giant Gorilla monster."

Goku's eyes widened.

'N-n-no-no-no... it can't be... I didn't...'

With this transformation it multiplies our power and speed by exactly the number ten, amplifying it greatly.

Goku collapsed onto the ground, his palms against the pavement.

"I... I'm the one who... killed him... Grandpa Gohan..."

"Awww... can't control yourself around your family, eh? Well then, too bad. But the good news for you is the fact that you won't have to be living with the guilt for much longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snarled Goku, suddenly very uncharacteristically vicious and aggressive. "The moon is gone, so now you cannot use the transformation anymore! Why the hell did you even tell us this information?!"

"Because..." Began Vegeta. "...Very skilled Saiyans Warriors such as myself-you know, the ones that actually matter- are capable of producing a special satellite with our Ki. One with all of the qualities of the MOON!"

"It's over..." Mumbled Goku.

"You got that right..." Said Vegeta seriously. He then smirked. "...watch and learn... low class scum..."

A ball of energy appeared in Vegeta's hands and rose into the air, as it grew and grew and grew.

"You two shitty pieces of low class scum cannot POSSIBLY imagine how this feels..." Said Vegeta, Vegeta grumbled solemnly. "...a form meant to wipe out entire civilizations needed to kill just two lousy opponents... now THIS is just embarrasing."

As Vegeta looked up at the satellite, his body began to shape. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

And then it happened.

First his face grew vicious, then the fur on his tail expanded to the rest of his body, and then his energy grew just as rapidly as his body was...

 **"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL LOW CLASS PUNKS WHO DARE CHALLENGE THEIR SUPERIORS ON THE BATTLEFIELD!"**

 **One quick note here before I'm done: Goku's powerlevel was never over 9000. That was a mistranslation. Had it been true, Kaioken X2 Gou would have at least been slightly stronger than Vegeta (Obviously not the case). Also, I consider the original kaioken to be a technique that multiplies your powerlevel by 1.5.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Ain't No Ape Like Oozaru**

 **Power levels:**

 **Goku: 8500**

 **Gohan (Enraged Gohan): 10000**

 **Goku (Kaioken): 12750**

 **Goku: (Kaioken Times 2): 17000**

 **Vegeta: 18000**


	14. Ain't No Ape Like Oozaru

**Saiyan Saga: Part 13: Ain't No Ape Like Oozaru**

Vegeta's massive form towered above everyone else. His body was practically leaking with immense energy, far too much for anybody to be able to fathom. Goku felt like he was going to vomit from it. It was just too much. Way too much, in fact.

Gohan had forgotten just what sensing this kind of energy had truly felt like. He's sensed worse, sure, much worse, in fact, but facing this kind of power now that he was back down to this level was still way too much for him all over again.

They had been fighting him effectively just a moment ago, they even overpowered Vegeta's greatest attack yet, finally gaining a supreme advantage in the fight once and for all. But now, whatever advantage that they may and/or may not have had previously was definitely gone now. There was no way they could win.

Unless they managed to cut off Vegeta's Tail.

" **It appears that the ability to sense energy comes at a price, low class scum."**

The father and son duo looked up at Vegeta, who was glowering down at them with big, red eyes. Staring inside of those big, red eyes felt like staring right down deep into the depths of hell itself.

" **If you were using a scouter, you would understand your disadvantage just as much as you do now. But at least you wouldn't have to deal with actually** _ **feeling**_ **my immense power. It is too much for you, is not it? To actually** _ **feel**_ **what you are up against. To be so outclassed by me that actually just** _ **sensing**_ **my energy brings you both physical and emotional pain. To understand your extreme disadvantage by actually feeling my superiority, and not seeing it. You're so weak that sensing this kind of energy alone makes you feel ill. It makes you lose focus. You feel great pain. Both in your mind. And in your body."** He gritted his teeth angrily. " **How dare you! This form was meant to take out entire civilizations-not be used as a last resort against two wannabes- the fact that I've even been pushed to the point of using this form against no more than just two people is a blow to my very soul! YOU HAVE SHAMED ME WITH YOUR STUBBORNNESS!** _ **I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"**_

"What's your plan?" asked Gohan to his. His father always had questionable intelligence outside of battle, but within battle, Goku was always a tactical genius. One thing was for sure, they would need to be able to reach his tail, but how?

Yajirobe was hiding somewhere. That was for sure. But Goku and Gohan needed to keep Vegeta distracted long enough for Yajirobe to actually be able to cut off his tail, not to mention actually finding Yajirobe in the first place. Yajirobe was a coward and likely wouldn't even act unless he was instructed to do so.

"I could take my Kaioken up to even higher levels." suggested Goku. "But King Kai told me not to do that. It's forbidden. At my level the strain would be far too great for me to be able to handle. Or at least according to him, anyway. Besides, I highly doubt that any sort of level of the Kaioken will ever be able to even make me anywhere nearly as strong as the way that he is now. We cannot beat him."

"Then we don't." suggested Gohan, slightly shocking his father.

Goku's mouth hung open.

"Gohan, what are you-," Goku began, but Gohan quickly caught him off.

"I'm not suggesting that we give up, I'm just suggesting that we do not try to beat him. Not to overpower him, in any sort of sense of the very word. Dad, what you just said is true, your Kaioken won't be able to beat him. No amount of power that we currently have will ever be able to beat him. But if we can go for his tail, and then cut it off, well then maybe, just maybe, we just might be able to stand a chance."

"There is another way." Suggest Goku. "It is called a Spirit Bomb. There is no time to explain about it but it just might be able to get the job done. However, it kind of sort of takes a very long time to charge up… Hmmm… I suppose that I could just try to distract Vegeta while you go for his tail…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll probably get killed again… but… it's better than you dying, I suppose. If I let you die, then even if I survive Chichi will make dead sure that I join you in Otherworld, regardless of whether or not the Dragon Balls end up bringing you back. And even then, we won't be able to. Not now, at least…"

"I'm losing my anger…" said Gohan. "...My...My power is going down."

"Don't let it." Goku demanded sharply. "It is what you need."

"Okay…" said Gohan. He looked up at his Father. "Look, I saw Yajirobe somewhere on the way here. I don't have any cutting based attacks, but his swords should do the trick. Of you can distract Vegeta long enough, then I can join in on distracting him right along with you while Yajirobe cuts off Vegeta's tail."

But Goku shook his head.

"No Gohan. You'll be in danger and-"

"I'll be in danger either way." Gohan snapped back. He sighed. "Please… Dad… Please let me do this…"

Goku stared long and hard at his very only son. Finally, he spoke. And with a big, bright, smile, at that and too as well.

"Okay Gohan. Go on ahead and do your thing."

Gohan smiled brightly back.

" **Are you done plotting some ridiculous scheme in a last ditch effort to defeat me that will ultimately end up failing?"** they looked up and saw Vegeta staring back at them with big, red eyes. " **Or are you two done saying your goodbyes to each other before you die? Just in case you two don't manage to meet up with each other together upon reaching the pis of Hell itself together?"**

Goku took a deep breath…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...and then he immediately flared up his Kaioken aur to the max.

" **KAIOKEN...TIMES...FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"**

/

" _ **WHAAAAAT?!"**_ screeched King Kai in a voice that caused both Bubbles and Gregory to keel over while clutching their ears just out of sheer pain. "IS THAT _IDIOT_ _ **INSANE?!"**_ he huffed and puffed, desperately trying to control his rapidly increasing heartbeat. "He is going to die." He kept on huffing and puffing. "He is going to kill himself. Just what am I _**SUPPOSED**_ to do _**NOW?!"**_

/

The massive flare of Goku's aura was far more than enough to distract Vegeta as Gohan took off in a flash, desperate to find Yajirobe as quickly as possible. Vegeta laughed in the face of Goku's giant aura.

" **Well, well, well, then, look what we have here. It looks like your precious Kaioken technique could have gone even higher! You have been holding back all of this time!"** His fist rocketed towards Goku, who barely dodged the fist with a jump, before quickly dashing up Vegeta's arm, delivering a well-placed punch to the Great Ape Saiyan's jaw.

His aura was excruciating. He's never even attempted using the Kaioken Aura at this level before. King Kai had critically forbidden him even attempting anything that was above Kaioken times two even when he was already dead. The Kaio had claimed that he had not wanted using it to become a habit on Goku's part.

Just using the aura was extremely painful. It was the equivalent of getting hammered by a series of very powerful and crippling blows . It was terrifying. In fact. Very terrifying. In fact.

Moving with the aura was even worse than that. And actually attacking with the aura was even worse than moving with it. Doing both of them at the same time, however, was unimaginably painful.

What was still even worse still was the very fact that Vegeta wasn't even taking nearly as much damage as Goku was. Goku hadn't even gotten hit by an attack yet, and yet he had just managed to hit Vegeta with an attack, and yet he was already feeling like he was about to collapse, whereas Vegeta was just fine. Goku's attack had not even fazed him. The power gap was just way too big.

There was absolutely positively in order for Goku to ever be able to win.

But he had to keep on fighting. For Chi-Chi. And for Gohan. And for The Earth. He would find a way to win. Because he always did.

He rushed forward once again, showering Vegeta with dozens upon dozens of Ki Blasts while sailing upwards in an attempt to get above him. Then suddenly, he felt a huge amount pain on his head, and then suddenly he had crashed head first down onto the ground, his Kaioken Aura dissipating.

Vegeta was hovering above him. In less than a split second he had done a front-flip, slamming down on top of Goku's head with his tail.

" **Pathetic and pitiful."** Vegeta spoke out loud. " **The only single words that can be used in order to describe low class scum like you."**

/

Feeling his father's energy rapidly decreasing, Gohan knew that he was very short on time now. He had to find Yajirobe and fast, but luckily for him, that wasn't too hard to do.

"Yajirobe!" He screeched, landing on his feet right behind the obese samurai.

"WHOA!" the samurai screeched, falling down onto his back quite clumsily. "Don't scare me like that! Don't you think that I am on edge enough already because we are all fighting to save the Earth from some alien gorilla monster?!"

Gohan wanted to stubbornly point out the fact that Yajirobe actually had yet to do anything, but he decided against it. Now was not the time for an argument.

"We need to cut off his tail." Gohan demanded sharply.

"I am not going anywhere near him, kid," Yajirobe replied just as sharply. "Did you see what he just did to Goku or what?! The best of us is being knocked around by him like a freaking rag doll! No way am I going up against that!"

"I'll distract him." promised Gohan. "I'll help my father distract him. He will never see you before you manage to cut off his tail. That I promise to you."

"Fine then… whatever…" grumbled Yajirobe reluctantly.

"I am going to need one of your swords." stated Gohan.

"Why? I thought I was the one cutting off his tail."

"You are. But just one of them. I am just going to need one of them. You use the other one, okay?"

Hating the fact that he was being bossed around by a kid, but knowing perfectly well that the kid in front of him was much stronger than him and could kill him within the blink of an eye, Yajirobe reluctantly handed over one of his most prized swords.

With that Gohan took off, and with Yajirobe running closely behind him.

/

" **Is one slap of the tail seriously all that it takes to do you in?!"** grumbled Vegeta. He put his fists on his hips, reared back his head, and laughed into the air, right up towards the sky. His laughter was like thunder in the clouds. A massive earthquake within the air. " **Maybe now you know your place. At the bottom of the food chain. A mere runt of a warrior who could never compete with those who safely rest at the top of the class."**

Goku grunted. He was wheezing now. He definetly could not take much more of this. He would not be able to manage yet another Kaioken Times 5 in this state. But perhaps a times four…

"KAIOKEN...TIMES FOOOUUUR!"

He rocketed back up towards Vegeta, his fist stretched outwards. A sudden backhand to the face slammed him back into the pavement however, and this time he was deeply sure that every single one of his bones were broken.

Vegeta's massive foot landed on his chest. Goku cried out with pain. Vegeta's massive foot was _agonizingly_ painful. As if ten thousand boulders had just been dumped onto him at once.

Vegeta picked him up and squeezed him. Just one of his hands was more than enough to completely wrap around Goku, but he chose to use both anyway, in hopes of hurting Goku even more than he already would have if he was only using one of his hands.

" **I'll leave your head uncovered so that I can hear you scream."**

" **HEY!"**

Vegeta looked just in time to see Gohan's energy wave blast strike him in the nose. The blast did nothing, of course, but it had caught Vegeta off guard, and wiith the large ape still bewildered, Gohan rocketed towards his head and plunged Yajirobe's sword right down into Vegeta's left eye.

Vegeta dropped Goku instantly.

Goku landed on the ground painfully, crying out loud in immense pain. He was so weakened that even falling to the ground was worse than Hell itself for him, but even this was still absolutely nothing compared to what it was that Vegeta was feeling right now.

Vegeta's roar nearly catapulted Gohan right off of the swords handle, but Gohan kept on pushing down even harder than he already was before, successfully hanging onto Yajirobe's sword, while still plunging the sword deeper, and deeper, and deeper into Vegeta's left eye. Eventually the sword could no longer go any further down. The whole entire sword, with the exception of the handle, was now plunged deep into Vegeta's big, red eye.

Vegeta could not do anything. He had never even known any kind of pain like this before. Blood mercilessly squirted out of his left eye around the sword just like a geyser. He could not talk. He could not even think. All that he was able to do, was roar. And roar he did. Loudly. His roar grew louder and louder and louder, and eventually part of Gohan wondered if every being on the planet could hear this horrible sound.

The sharpness of the sword. Deep into his left eye. The pressure that Gohan was still mercilessly applying to the sword. The pain grew worse and worse and worse, and his roars grew louder and louder and louder. More and more blood was erupting from his left eye. The severity of his pain. The volume of his roars. The amount of blood erupting from his left eye. Each was increasing rapidly with each passing second, with nos signs of stopping any time soon. They grew worse and worse and worse, and Vegeta was sure that this was even worse than whatever it was that Hell Itself feels like, and then-

Vegeta suddenly felt an equally horrible amount of pain right on his tail, as Yajirobe landed on his feet, right on the ground with his sword, scurrying away as fast as he could, with a look of horror on his face as Vegeta's giant tail landed beside him.

" _ **WHAAAAAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THERE WAS THREE OF YOU?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Vegeta began changing. Changing backwards. Gohan quickly flew away from him, pulling the sword out in the process. It was completely painted red with blood.

Vegeta's screams became less and less "monstrous" and more and more "human" as he became smaller and smaller and smaller, and also as he became less and less furry. Finally, he was back down to his normal size, blood oozing out of his left eye, which by now had been entirely gouged out.

Gohan gasped. Vegeta looked so darn horrible. The state that he wa sin without that eye made him look almost alien.

"You… you… you… you _**BASTARD EARTHLINGS!"**_ Vegeta roared through the air. "I WILL MAKE YOU **REGRET** _ **THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! YOU ALL WILL ALL PAY FoR THIS!"**_

Vegeta suddenly disappeared into thin air, his fist colliding with Gohan's stomach in the next instant.

Gohan thought that he had quickly been feeling blood escaping his mouth. Suddenly, however, Vegeta flipped over and bashed his knee into his skull. Stll following up in his brutal attack, Vegeta pinned Gohan's legs to the ground with his legs and began hammering Gohan in the face with his fists.

Barely even thinking, Gohan rammed his knee into Vegeta's stomach, creating a brief but effective opening for him to escape through. On the way out from other Vegeta, he rammed his foot into the top of the back of Vegeta's head, sending him crashing face first into the pavement.

Landing a few metrs from Vegeta and turning to face him, Gohan tried to counter when Vegeta rushed forward again, but Vegeta was still way too fast. His elbow stabbed it's way into Gohan's gut, forcing even more blood out of Gohan's mouth.

Gohan staggered back, holding his stomach desperately as a highly immense feeling of sickness overcame him. Suddenly, unable to be be able to even take it even any longer, Gohan felt himself vomiting blood all over on top of the pavement. Suddenly Vegeta's knee rammed into his skull again, sending Gohan crashing face first into a giant rock.

Before Gohan could pull himself out, he felt his legs being grabbed by Vegeta, who mercilessly pulled Gohan out from the giant rock and began slamming him back and forth face first into the pavement.

Gohan was now more than sure that he had a concussion by now, and found himself to be completely unable to think. Vegeta was a monster. He couldn't even concentrate in order to gather up energy in his hands. Not with all of this pain in his head. The pain grew worse and worse and worse with each impact that his head had suddenly made with the ground.

If only he could just manage just one small ki blast…

Gohan reached deep inside of himself, trying to find his way out of the maze that was the overall severity of the severe pain in his head. And then, as if by miracle, a tiny burst of ki escaped from his palms, nailing Vegeta right square in the chest and forcing him to scatter back just a little bit.

Gohan's flailing body managed to quickly free his legs from Vegeta's grasp. Still not even thinking quite straight, Gohan delivered a brief spinning kick to Vegeta's jaw. He heard a cracking sound as the Saiyan Prince was sent flying away.

" _ **GALICK GUN FIRE!"**_

The laser-like Purple Energy Beam was coming in fast, but Gohan managed to jump over it. He heard an immense explosion as the beam impacted somewhere on the ground behind him, but didn't pay it any mind as he rushed forward at Vegeta, who was now rushing forward as well.

As Vegeta delivered yet another punch to Gohan's stomach, Gohan mentally growled to himself. His anger was slipping, that was for sure. Vegeta was regaining the advantage again, and Gohan was the only one left with the potential to stop him. Goku was half dead and Yajirobe, despite being in perfect shape with no injuries whatsoever, still would not be able to stand a single slight bit of a chance against Vegeta, even though the Saiyan Prince was quite obviously weakened.

Indeed, Vegeta's Ki was not even half as big as it had been before he had transformed. The strain of being forced back into his base form prematurely had certainly taken quite the large toll on his body. But his remaining strength and ferocity was still far too much for Gohan to be able to handle. Gohan needed his anger back as soon as possible. But he just could not find it.

As Vegeta tossed him over his shoulder, did a backflip, and kicked Gohan into the ground, Gohan quickly bounced backward off of the ground, and quickly launched himself forward at Vegeta upon landing. Their fists collided this time, but Gohan felt a very painful cracking in his fist as their fists connected. Vegeta seemed to suffer from no recoil, however, and punched Gohan in the cheek with his other fist.

As more blood sprayed out of his face, Gohan felt like his skull was cracking. He needed to focus on the things that made him angry. He kept flashing Tien's image in his mind, urging himself to get mad at Vegeta, but it just was not the same.

And then the memory of Piccolo flashed through his brain.

Nappa had been punished for killing Tien, but Vegeta had not been punished for killing Piccolo. Gohan's best friend's death still had yet to be avenged, and the killer was still out there, and he had the upper hand, and he was winning, and he was going to kill everybody else if he won, and he was- _ **A FUCKING BASTARD WHO DID NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!**_

Gohan's rage suddenly spiked as he launched himself forward at Vegeta. Vegeta was launching himself forward at Gohan as well. Their fists collided once more, and once again there was a painful crack.

Except this time it was Vegeta who was the one who was feeling it.

Vegeta cried out loudly as his fist broke upon the impact, and then Gohan delivered a spinning kick to his now broken jaw once more.

Vegeta was sent flying away once more and once again, but Gohan did not allow him to go back very darn far. He teleported behind Vegeta and landed a massive double fist right down on top of Vegeta's very darn forehead. Vegeta was sent flying headfirst down into the pavement, and as he struggled to get up, Gohan noticed that his bones were starting to become visible where his double fist had hid Vegeta.

Vegeta began rushing forward once more, but Gohan was already there. His powerful fist slammed directly into Vegeta's gut, piercing through his armor and triggering more pain to the Saiyan prince. The Saiyan Prince's cries abruptly stopped as he vomited blood onto Gohan's face, the vomiting of said blood forcing Vegeta's cries to come to an end.

Gohan delivered a spinning kick to Vegeta's forehead causing it to crack even further. As Vegeta went sailing away through the air once again Gohan teleported above him and nailed him right in the gut with yet another powerful double fist. As the Prince began falling down onto the ground once again, Gohan teleported beneath him and delivered a flying kick onto the Prince's back. As Vegeta was sent flying upward, Gohan flipped over and grabbed him by the neck, bringing his knee up and Vegeta's head down. Vegeta's forehead painfully impacted with Gohan's knee, and then Gohan flipped Vegeta over, driving his other knee directly into the Prince's spine.

Gohan then flipped Vegeta over once more and sent him flying down into the ground. Vegeta once again landed head first into the pavement.

Slowly, and painfully getting up, the bloodied and beaten Prince of all Saiyans turned around to look at Gohan, who was standing a few meters away from him with his arms crossed.

Vegeta raised his fist and began running forward, rocketing his fist towards Gohan. But then suddenly Gohan was in front of him, catching Vegeta's wrist in his hand and driving his own fist into Vegeta's belly.

More blood sprayed out of Vegeta's mouth and onto Gohan as the Saiyan Prince vomited once more. As the blood sprayed onto Gohan the young five year old boy flared up his Ki and drove his knee into Vegeta's backside while flipped Vegeta over.

Still flipping Vegeta over, the young boy drove his other knee into Vegeta's stomach as Vegeta's back impacted with a pointed rock. Something lurched out of Vegeta's back and Gohan realised that a small part of the Prince's Spine was loose.

"YOU... **WILLL...** _ **DIE!"**_ The Prince roared as he charged forward at Gohan. Gohan caught Vegeta's ankle in mid-air as the Prince attempted a spinning kick of his own. He then twisted his ankle and as the Saiyan prince cried out in sheer agony, Gohan flipped Vegeta over and drove his knee down into the Prince's backside. By now Vegeta's spine was completely loose, and the Prince could barely stand.

Gohan's fist rocketed into Vegeta's already broken jaw, and as the Prince was sent flying a small Ki Blast escaped from his palms, only for it to be deflected away by Gohan. Vegeta's other fist lurched forward in a very darn desperate attempt to penetrate Gohan, but Gohan caught Vegeta's wrist in his hands before Vegeta's fist could reach Gohan's very darn forehead. Gohan headbutted Vegeta in the forehead, feeling the Saiyan Prince's bones crack even more. He delivered several blows onto Vegeta's torso before double fisting him on top of the head, sending Vegeta's head crashing down towards the ground.

However, with his double fist still pushing Vegeta's head downward, Gohan brought both of his knees up, and his knees then collided with Vegeta's chin, sandwiching the evil Saiyan Prince's head between Gohans two fists and Gohan's two knees.

Gohan felt several satisfying crunches as he continued to push. He then flipped Vegeta over and slammed him down onto the ground, only to rush Vegeta once again as the Prince attempted to get up.

Practically thousands of blows showered down onto Vegeta, blood spraying onto Gohan from every single part of Vegeta's body that Gohan landed a hit on. It was a very huge miracle that Vegeta had any blood left, and a just as very huge miracle that Gohan was not completely painted red with blood.

" _ **EVERYONE YOU LOVE, EVERYONE YOU CHERISH, I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL! I WILL TAKE ALL OF THEM FROM YOU! ALONG WITH THIS PATHETIC, PIECE OF SHIT, PITIFUL PLANET!"**_

Gohan's final attack catapulted Vegeta into a rock. Vegeta was lying on his side, his spine sticking out. He no longer made any effort to get up. He was long since nearly completely immobile.

Gohan took a few steps forwards towards Vegeta before stopping just right in front of him. His icy glare was sharper than death itself. The evil in his eyes was like the fires from Hell itself.

"This is _**MY PLANET,**_ " Gohan began fiercely. "And you will _**DO NOTHING**_ to it."

He began gathering up energy into his hands, as the Prince reached out and grabbed a small remote from his busted armor, pulling it out from his busted armor.

He could feel the heat radiating from Gohan's hands. If Gohan wanted too, he could end things long before Vegeta would be able to get into his space pod. But Vegeta typed anyway. Just in case he could make it in time. Because he was desperate. Even if he had absolutely no chance to survive, he would try to survive anyway. Because he was desperate.

'Am I really being forced… to retreat… by a low class runt?'

As Vegeta continued typing, energy continued to gather inside of Gohan's hands.

One Masenko.

Just one.

That would be all that it would take to end this.

But even as he gathered the energy, Gohan was pausing himself. His anger was slowly slipping. He was slowly sobering up, and he was slowly coming back to his senses.

'Is this really what I want?' the young boy thought to himself. Vegeta was a monster but… they needed him. Nobody else in his timeline knew this, but Vegeta would become a very big part of their lives soon. A big part that was also a good part. Piccolo needed to be avenged, but Gohan's new lack of anger was now starting to allow him to listen to reason.

As Vegeta's space pod appeared over the horizon, Gohan heard a voice in his head.

 _Gohan… no… you are no killer._

Gohan gasped. It was his dad's voice.

 _Please… stop… let the Saiyan go…_

Gohan grumbled.

"They killed them." he said.

 _But do you want to be just like them? I know that you miss Piccolo. And I know that you miss Tien. But this is not the way. Just look at him Gohan. Just look at what you have done to him._

So Gohan did. He did look at Vegeta. And what he saw was just terrible.

Vegeta had been reduced to a mere shell of a creature. Almost every part of his body had been replaced with blood. His spine was sticking out. His jaw was helplessly hanging open. He was coughing up blood. And he was wheezing up blood as well.

The energy slowly began to dissipate away from Gohan's hands. Slowly, but surely. The energy blast in his palms began to grow smaller.

' _ **NO!**_ This is _**NOT**_ what I want!'

And then the energy blast was gone.

Vegeta was climbing into his space pod, safe and sound. He casted one more angry look at Gohan before closing the door.

"When I get back… to this wretched Planet… you will be at my mercy… and you will not recieve the same mercy from me that I have received from you today… you blasted fools."

The space pod took off, and then Vegeta was gone.

 _I'm proud of you, Gohan._

Gohan collapsed onto his back, the pain of his injuries finally beginning to overcome him now that the adrenaline rush was gone. He saw a plane in the distance. He knew what it was. It was his mother. And Master Roshi. And everybody else as well.

Up until this point, Gohan had only been planning for the Saiyans. But now he had to be planning even more long-term. Because this was not over yet. And he even knew this one well. This was not even the prologue of what was left to come.

...Frieza...Garlick Junior… Ginyu… Cell…

...He would have to face them all….

...All… over… again…

 **Next Chapter: New Intentions**

 **The Saiyan Saga is officially…** _ **OVER! WOO-HOO!**_ **AND NOW IT IS FINALLY TIME TO MOVE ON OVER TO** _ **THE NAMEK SAGA! WOO-HOO!**_

 **Sorry about… you know… having Goku go down as easily as he did. I understand that that was probably quite disapointing. But to be fair, he did not exactly put up much of a fight against Great Ape Vegeta in canon, either. In fact, any damage that he might have caused to him during their fight was just from attacks that were just simply last resorts that did not really do anything to him in the long run.**

 **Gohan managing to severely hurt Vegeta by stabbing him in the eye with Yajirobe's Sword will likely come off as controversial. My logic is the fact that Goku was able to successfully blast Great Ape Vegeta right in one of his eyes and even successfully manage to hurt him, if only for a very brief period of time.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku: 8500**

 **Gohan (Enraged): 10000**

 **Goku (Kaioken Times 4): 34000**

 **Goku (Kaioken Times 5): 42500**

 **Vegeta (Oozaru): 180000**

 **Vegeta (Weakened Base Form): 7500**

 **Yajirobe: 1400**


	15. New Intentions

**Namek Saga: Part 1: New Intentions**

 **Hey everybody! Here I am, and back with a brand new update! So, this is the saga where everything slowly but surely starts to deviate away from canon and become its own story. In other words, it won't feel like copy and paste anymore. Or at the very least hopefully not. There will still be similarities, obviously, oh sure, but in the end it should start getting just a little bit different around here. Eventually the story will truly become it's own story, kind of just like how both Bringer Of Death By npberryhill did and also kind of just like how Break Through The Limit By Captain Space did.**

 **My overall goal is to make this saga far better than the Saiyan means better writing, better originality, better fight scenes, and better story. So please continue to give me feedback and advice in order to help me achieve that goal. My personal beliefs is that the readers, and reviewers of a story all have just as much of a big role in terms of the stories overall development as the author does. In My Opinion. Therefore, reading your reviews definitely brings me joy. Not just because I am excited to hear what you think about what is going on in the story, although that most certainly is part of it, but also because of the fact that your feedback, criticism, and overall advice is really what helps a author such as myself really manage to both really grow and develop as a writer. In My Opinion. The Namek Saga has begun, and with it, the Chapter begins.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: My Chromebook has decided to act up during this chapter it seems. For whatever reason my quotation marks and apostrophes look messed up as we get start getting into this chapter. The quotation marks look very tiny and the apostrophes are replaced with accents. Other times there is a space between the letter and the apostrophe. I am not sure if this will be noticeable on the site, but I hope that it will not interfere with your reading and I have no idea how to fix it. The issue seemed to get better towards the end of the chapter, luckily.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

Yajirobe stood between Goku and Gohan as the two lay on their backs on the ground, waiting for the plane to arrive after seeing it in the distance. Although Gohan oh so most definitely had fr more than his fair share of injuries, Goku himself by far definitely had oh so most definitely had far worse injuries than Gohan by comparison. While Gohan's overall inability to be able to stand mainly came from the sheer exhaustion that the young five year old half human half saiyan hybrid little boy was feeling, the adult full blooded saiyan just could not stand period. It was just as dif every single bone in his whole entire body had been broken.

Yajirobe was dancing around, spinning his swords in the air like two batons.

"We did it bitches _**YEAH!**_ We saved the Earth! Especially me! We showed those guys! They won't come back! They'll never come back! They're way too scared of use! _**WAY TOO SCARED OF US!"**_

But Gohan just rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta clearly isn't intent on staying away, Yajirobe."

"Yeah kid? Well then, we will just go on ahead and beat him again!"

"Won't be that easy." Gohan insisted. "We barely got through this by the skin of our teeth this time."

"It doesn't matter, you guys." Goku painfully wheezed out. "We are safe for now."

The plane's engines grew louder as it hovered above them.

"Welp," stated Goku. "It looks like help is here."

"Alright!" shouted Yajirobe. Back to living a life of no fighting! I just get to laze around, eating Senzu Beans, and then-"

" _ **GOHAN!"**_

Goku flinched. He knew that voice all too well.

"Wait… is that… is that Chi-Chi?!"

Chi-Chi was the first one to burst out of the plane, charging forward, straight at Gohan. Gohan began sitting up and opened his mouth to tell her that he was completely okay, but it was too late.

Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan and pulled him into an immense hug. Gohan cried out from the pain in his broken bones as she did. Chi-Chi quickly realized that she was hurting her son and then she began to hug him just a little bit more gently.

Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I was so worried about you Gohan. So worried about you. You won't have to lift another finger in combat, don't worry. I'm here for you, and nobody else will ever try to hurt us ever again.

Gohan nearly teared up.

If she only knew.

Meanwhile, Master Roshi and Bulma crouched down beside Bulma. His condition was absolutely horrible. It was completely unbelievable that there was something or someone that was capable of doing such a thing to Goku.

"Hey Goku?" Master Roshi said desperately. "Are you there kid?"

"Talk to me Goku."

"Ummm… hey guys…" Goku said nervously. It hurt very badly for him to talk.

"Man, they really did do quite a number on you, didn't they? Goku?" asked Roshi.

"Yeah…" aid Goku. "They really did." But then he frowned. "The last one, anyway. I wasn't there for the rest of the fight. The others were already down by the time I came in. There was only the last one left."

"Yeah," said Roshi. "We saw the fight. That last guy was very tough. Of course the same exact thing could really be said for all of them, really. I know that I could not have been able to do everything that you guys did."

Krillin and Yamcha eventually joined them.

"Whoa, man." said Krillin. "Goku, you honestly look even worse in person. I still can't wrap my head around how somebody was able to do so much damage to you single-handedly. Especially since you weren't even fighting alone and such, hehe."

"I'm kinda glad that Piccolo kicked us out of the fight when he did now." Yamcha stated bluntly. "Now that I'm seeing this, anyway. No way I could have been of a help to any of you guys."

"Where's Chiaotzu?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"He's still resting in the plane." said Bulma. "His injuries are very bad. He is in no condition to be moving around."

"I should have figured." said Goku. "I'm honestly not very sure which one of us is worse off. Him, or me."

"We'll find out for sure once we get to the hospital." a new voice said to them. Everybody turned and saw Korin approaching them. "I'm all out of Senzu Beans now, so the only thing left to do is to give everybody here some less magical medical treatment."

"Mom-" said Gohan, trying to get up. But Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Oh no you don't Gohan. Your staying right here in my arms. You are in absolutely no condition to be moving around right now."

"But I'm not as bad off as Dad-" Gohan Gohan began again.

"That's still not saying much, now is it?"

"But Piccolo's body."

Chi-Chi froze. At first she was about to scold her son for ever expressing concern for somebody as diabolical as that Demon Piccolo. But then her mind flashed back to the image of him sacrificing himself for her son, and suddenly, she found herself far too conflicted to speak.

"That guy?" said Yajirobe. "His body's probably lying around here somewhere. Bet it's a bloody mess, though, so don't make me carry it. I don't want any blood covering up my body, especially not some kind of purple blood like that."

Bulma's eyebrow twitched out of irritation.

"Fine then, I'll grab him." said Roshi. He started walking forward, but he suddenly stopped. "That is if I can even find him, at the very least. This damned place is full of debris!"

"Don't swear in front of my son!" Chi-Chi snapped.

Bulma quickly pulled out some binoculars and scanned the area. She pointed forward. "It's over there." She said quickly. "So please just hurry up and get it. We still need to pick up Tien's body before we go to the hospital."

/

Once Piccolo's body had been gathered up and placed inside of a special container, purple blood and all, the team quickly took off for the original battle site to find Tien. There wasn't much talking amongst them, just Chi-Chi saying a few soothing words to Gohan on occasion while she cradled her only son in her gentle arms. These past eleven months had easily been the worst of her life by far. But right now, she was just glad that she got to be reunited with her sweet little baby boy.

"Stop!" Krillin suddenly shouted, breaking everybody out of there silent behavior. "This is where he is."

/

Finding Tien's dead body did not take very long. He wasn't quite as much of a mess as Piccolo was, but he was still very unbearable to look at. The massive blow that Nappa had dealt to him was just far too great for anybody to miss.

Bulma had her head in her hands.

"He was so young…" she stated. "And now's he's just gone."

"It's not fair." said Krillin, clenching his fists. He gritted his teeth. "It's not fair at all! We don't even have any Dragon Balls anymore!"

"We can't bring him back." said Yamcha. "He's gone forever. Literally. Chiaotzu is going to be pissed."

Gohan's eyes were determined. Now was the time to tell them. It was either now or never.

"That's not-" he stopped. Everybody looked at him.

"...Gohan?" said Chi-Chi curiously. "That's not what?"

All of a sudden, Gohan's face was both blank and cold.

Was this really what he wanted?

Was this really what he needed?

Did he really want to bring Freiza into their lives? If one thing went wrong they would all die. He wanted desperately to escape from this world and head back to his original timeline, but he knew that that was impossible. When he had first arrived in this new world, he had just figured that it was just a bad dream. Just a very bad dream. But it wasn't. It was real. It was very real.

Gohan gritted his teeth. If they didn't go to Freiza, then Freiza would find them first. Unless the androids savaged their planet first, that is. Either Freiza just randomly stumbles upon Earth and destroys it, or the Androids ruin them first. Either way their doom was guaranteed.

But if they went to Namek…

Well then…

...They just might be able to get strong enough to survive. Just like they had before. It was really the only way for them to be able to do this. They needed to go to Namek and stand up to Freiza, not matter what the cost may be.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up. Everybody was still staring at him in concern. Their innocent faces were just too much for him to bare. They had no knowledge of what horrible things that the future had in store for them.

Gohan gulped for a second, but he quickly settled down and finally spoke his mind.

"That's not true."

Eyes were widened throughout the plane. Nobody knew what he meant at first, but they quickly pieced it together.

"Go-Gohan!" Krillin suddenly exclaimed. "Just what the Hell are you talking about?!"

"Piccolo's dead boy." Yajirobe stated flatly. "The Dragon Balls don't work. We can't bring anybody back anymore. They can't be saved."

But Gohan shook his head.

"That's wrong." he said.

"Well, then, if you got something to say, best you just spill it out then" The fat man had quickly suggested.

"Before the fight began…" stated Gohan solemnly. "Vegeta-one of the two Saiyans, the stronger one, the one who got away, I mean-he called Piccolo something."

"And what might that be?" asked Korin curiously.

"He called him a… Namekian."

"I'm just going to go out on a whim and assume that that means that he is an alien." said Yajirobe.

"Correct" stated Gohan. "Apparently, King Piccolo wasn't just a Demon, but an alien too."

"Well then?" asked Yajirobe. "How does that supposed to help us out? So King Piccolo was a green freak from outer space. What does it even matter anymore?"

"

"because, " said Gohan. "During the fight, when Vegeta decided to kill us, Vegeta stated, rather bluntly, that he wouldn't need Piccolo to get to the Dragon Balls. That he could just go to Piccolo's homeworld instead.

Everybody's reaction was the same.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

"If Kami can make Dragon Balls…" Gohan began softly. "Well then, the rest of his kind is probably capable of the same exact thing. It seems as though Vegeta is using the same logic.

"So then…" said Krillin lightly. "Tien can still be saved!" he shouted happily.

"Yes." stated Gohan with a wide grin. "And Piccolo too."

"Hold on." said Bulma. "Hold on. Let's not all get our hopes up. We have no idea where this Planet even _is_. Let alone do we even have a way to get there! Space travel is not exactly something that we humans are good at, you know. We don't have ships that can zip across the Universe the way that those Saiyans do!"

"What about Nappa's ship?" suggested Krillin.

"Nappa?" asked Bulma. "Was he one of the Saiyans?"

"Yeah, he's the other Saiyan." said Gohan. "He's that guy who came here with Vegeta. He wasn't nearly as strong, but he still packed quite a punch. He's the one who killed Tien. He's dead now, though. Piccolo and I both killed him"

Chi-Chi immediately flinched.

"We can use his ship to get there." said Krillin.

"But even then, we don't even know where the planet even is!" said Bulma. "How do we even find it?!"

"I just might be able to help with that." suggested Goku. "Well, maybe not me _exactly,_ but somebody that I _know._ A new friend, basically."

/

 _One long and slightly reassuring conversation with King Kai later…_

"Okay, so now we know where to go." stated Bulma. "I'm a little bit more comfortable now."

"We should figure out who's going." suggested Yamcha.

"Welp." said Krillin. "Once I'm all healed up I'll be willing to go. It would probably be beneficial for Bulma to go too."

"The pod's only suitable for one person, Krillin." said Yajirobe.

"I'm sure Bulma and her father would be able to fix that." said Krillin.

"I'll go too." said Yamcha, stepping forward. "I was a real failure this time around. Best to try to do something more productive.

Gohan smiled. They had an extra hand for the trip now. He knew that there was a very large risk for Yamcha dying, but there was still a lot of benefits for having an extra person coming along with them. Hopefully he would be able to keep Krillin safe this time around. And hopefully he would be able to keep Yamcha safe as well.

But then he sighed.

Now was the time for the hard part.

"I'm going too." he said. It wasn't a question. It wasn't even in a questioning voice. It wasn't a demand, but t was authoritative, that was for sure. Despite Gohan only being five years old, it was undeniable that there was a lot of authority in his voice right now.

All heads immediately turned to him. Especially Chi-Chi's.

"Gohan…" said Chi-Chi softly. "You've done enough. More than enough, in fact. Far more than enough. You're not going."

"Yes." said Gohan. "I am."

It wasn't even in an argumentative voice. It was simply in the voice of somebody who was stating the facts. And that was definitely what angered Chi-Chi the most.

"No, Gohan, you are _NOT!"_

"This isn't your decision Mom!" Gohan snapped.

"Just _HOW_ is it not _MY_ decision?! Gohan, I am your _MOTHER!_ And as your mother, I am _NOT_ allowing you to go off into _SPACE_ and to another planet to do something that all of the others are _PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DOING!_ "

"But what if their not?!" demanded Gohan. "What if they run into trouble?!"

"You heard the creepy guy!" demanded Chi-Chi. "He said that these Namekians are perfectly kind and gentle!"

"I'm still here…" sighed King Kai.

"I'm not talking about the Namekians!" argued Gohan. He was not going to mention Freiza. Most likely, it would just make him sound crazy. Luckily, he did not need to mention Freiza. Vegeta was still out there, after all. "I'm talking about Vegeta."

"Come on kid, did you even see what you did to the guy?!" asked Yajirobe honestly. "No way that dude's gonna be moving around any time soon. Even if he does have his sights set on Namek, we are in the clear for now."

"He's obviously going to get some medical treatment."

"Yeah, and how long do you think that is going to take?!" argued Yajirobe. "Weeks?! Months?! That guy got messed up really badly! He ain't going to be coming back any time soon!"

"He's an alien." Gohan pointed out. He hopped off of Chi-Chi's lap and faced everybody. "We can't just expect his medical technology to take as long to help him recover these kinds of injuries as our own planet's medical technology would. He is capable of traveling through _space,_ for crying out loud! That alone puts him leagues above us! Who's to say that he will not be using kind of fast-healing machine?!"

"Nobody's going to use a fast-healing machine to help out a guy like that!" demanded Yajirobe.

"You really think he's working alone?" said Gohan.

"He is now! His partners are both dead! _YOU,_ and Piccolo saw to that, remember?"

"I'm not talking about them." demanded Gohan.

"The Saibamen are dead too." pointed out Krillin. " _YOU_ killed the last of them, remember?"

"I'm not talking about them either."

"Well who else could he be working with?!" demanded Yajirobe.

Gohan just shrugged.

"I dunno. Beats me. But I know for a fact that it is very unlikely that those three spaceships were made by the three Saiyans alone."

"The Saibamen must have helped out with building them," said the fat samurai. "Your point?"

Gohan just sighed.

"When Raditz showed up at Roshi's house, he mentioned an Empire of soldiers. One that the Saiyan's are working under."

"What does that mean?" asked Yamcha.

"It means that the Saiyans are only carrying out orders." stated Gohan. "Even Vegeta. There's somebody even bigger than them pulling the strings. Probably even more than one person even bigger than them pulling the strings. This whole business is probably a heck of a lot bigger than just three Saiyans and six Saibamen. We're talking countless evil soldiers, here. Countless evil soldiers who are probably just as much of a huge threat as Vegeta is, if not even more of a threat than him."

"And you think I am going to let you go to war with a bunch of _PSYCHOPATHS?!"_ screamed Chi-Chi. "Not happening!"

"I've already been through a war, Mom." Gohan quickly sharpened his glare. "I can handle another one."

"This is not _ABOUT THAT!"_ screamed Chi-Chi. "You said so yourself, those Saiyan monsters are probably not even the strongest of the villains out there! You barely survived _THIS BATTLE!_ That _LAST SAIYAN_ almost _KILLED YOU!_ He was a _MONSTER!_ Do you _REALLY THINK THAT_ you are going to be able to handle a bunch of people _WHO ARE EVEN STRONGER THAN HIM?!_ "

"Probably not." admitted the small boy. "But, at the very least, I can still help improve our odds against them."

" _ **AND TO WHAT DEGREE?!"**_ screamed Chi-Chi in demand.

"There are many criminal organisations in the Universe." chimed in King Kai. "Some more dangerous than others."

" _ **DO YOU MIND, FREAK?!"**_ screamed Chi-Chi towards the ceiling at the top of her lungs.

"Fine, fine fine, I'm signing off." stated an annoyed King Kai. He broke off the connection. 'What a very disrespectful woman.' The North Kai thought.

¨This is not happening!¨ Demanded Chi-Chi. She turned to her husband. ¨Goku?! Don't you have anything to say?!¨

Goku flinched at her tone. ¨Well, Chi-Chi… I mean-¨

 _ **¨YOU MEAN WHAT?!¨**_

Goku flinched. ¨Well, what I mean is, Gohan's sort of their best chance for protection from Vegeta and the others right now. I'm wounded, I won't be in action for a long while. Gohan is their best bet at the moment..¨

¨Are you saying that you see our only child as a _**SHIELD?!¨**_ Chi-Chi screamed.

¨Wha-N-No! I'm saying that he would be an excellent protector!¨

¨Our _four year old son_ is _not_ a _protector!"_ screamed Chi-Chi. ¨That's your job if you want to risk your life twenty four-seven!" She turned to Gohan angrily. ¨I will NOT allow this to go on any longer! You are not a fighter! You're a kid! You should actually be making an effort _TO BE A KID!_ You should not be fighting! You should be making friends and playing baseball!¨

¨As if playing baseball is even possible with how strong I am!" Gohan protested. ¨If I pass a ball, it'll just sizzle in my teammate's baseball glove! If I jump to catch one, I'll fly fifteen feet into the air! I get hit in the face by a ball, it´ll just do nothing to me and I´ll look like a freak!" he glared at her challengingly. ¨And if you are so eagerly desperate for me to live a normal life, then maybe you should stop shoving books down my throat twenty four seven!¨

¨WHAT?!"screamed Chi-Chi. ¨Don't you talk back to me! I am your mother and I-¨

 **¨SHUT UUUP!¨** roared the boy.

Chi-Chi jumped back and landed on her bottom. Goku flinched. Everybody covered their ears. Small cracks appeared on the windows of the plane.

Chi-Chi almost teared up. ¨Go-Gohan-I-

 **¨STOP.¨** said Gohan. Tears were pouring down out of Chi-Chi's eyes now. Gohan´s glare was burning straight through her soul. ¨I don´t care what kind of messed up fantasy future that you have in store for me. I don´t care if you want me to go to college. Being stuffed up in my room, reading books, and solving equations, even on my _BIRTHDAY,_ mind you, is not a normal life. The fact that you want me to be normal, but still find it to be completely necessary to stuff my brain up with books after books with little to no breaks whatsoever, just straight up _reeks_ of hypocrisy! Nothing that I do is normal! EVER! I don´t play baseball! I´ve wanted to go outside before, but YOU hardly ever let me! It took persuading from Dad just to let me come with him to Master Roshi´s reunion eleven months ago! You don't need to stuff Math, Science, English, Latin, and Social Studies down a five year old boyś throat to ensure that he succeeds! My life with Piccolo may not have been normal, but it was FAR better and more productive than the absolute shitfest that my life has been with you!¨

¨You're a monster-¨

¨I am **NOT!¨** screamed Gohan. ¨Do you want to see a monster?! Let me introduce you to Vegeta AND I´LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER!" He stamped his foot on the floor. ¨Do you have any idea how much of a wimp that you have made me into?! I don´t like fighting. I am a pacifist. I always have been. But thanks to Piccolo´s influence I now know that violence is NECESSARY sometimes! I was a complete and total crybaby thanks to you! I screamed in fear from everything! I was scared of my own shadow! I thought it was normal! And then Piccolo came by and showed me what THE REAL WORLD IS LIKE! He dumped all of the cry-babyish personality right out of me! He made me into a warrior! Thanks to him, I'm no longer some pathetic little baby who studies, eats, and cries day in and day out. He made me strong! I can finally fend for myself now! Piccolo is by far the best friend that I have ever had in my whole entier life! He may not be my father. You may be my mother, but he´s done far more for me in eleven months than you have ever done in five years!¨

Gohan stopped to catch his breath and looked around the room. Silence was filling in the air. Chi-Chi was sobbing now. Yamcha was clinging to Bulma, Krillin was flinching, and Yajirobe was… smiling?

He couldn't believe that he was unloading on her like this. But now he was finally fed up with everything. He loved his mother with all of her heart, but he was fed up with what she was doing now. Even without her influence, as a kid, he probably would have still been a pacifist, but he at least wouldn´t have been a crybaby had it not been for her forbidding Goku to train him. He liked studying, but over the years in his original timeline, he had become absolutely fed up with having to study practically twenty four hours a day. He did not like fighting, but he had now learned that it was necessary sometimes and could never be avoided. From now on, he had decided once and for all that he would balance his training and his studying perfectly. He would help maintain his academics while at the same time protecting the ones that he loves.

When he had first arrived in this timeline it seemed like a bad dream. Maybe he could eventually wake up. He didn't. Maybe the people in his original timeline could use the Dragon Balls to free him? He wasn't sure about that.

He wasn't in the same timeline anymore. He was far out of the reach of Shenron's powers. Perhaps Shenron could send him here while he was still in his original timeline, but now that he is no longer in his original timeline, Shenron is no longer able to affect him, he was stuck here forever.

He missed him all. The Vegeta, Krillin, Bulma, Piccolo, Mom, and Dad that he had grown up with. And he missed Goten too. But these were all the same people, and they were his new family now.

This was now his new home, regardless of whether or not he actually wanted it to be.

¨I may be a child, but that doesn´t matter. Even if I do die, I won't be the first child to die. Not even close. And right now, Piccolo needs my help. And so does Tien. I'm not going to sit back and let you refuse me when I want to go on out there and help out the people that I love.¨ he stepped forward. ¨And the clincher is, you can´t stop me. You really can´t. There is literally nothing that you can do to get in my way. I'll take the pod by force and go off alone if I have too. And I'll just grab the Dragon Radar for myself as well. Once Bulma and her father remodel it, I'm sure it will be easier to use the controls to get to Namek, because we probably will not understand the current controls, but we could probably understand them after the remodeling. And they would never attempt to stop me by refusing to remodel the spaceship, because they would never betray Tien like that. Not after everything that he has done for them. Not at all. He would definitely do the same thing for them, after all. Especially if it was Chiaotzu. And there is nothing that you can do to stand against me, either. Dad is incapacitated. And he is the only one who can beat me.¨

"Anybody got a bag of popcorn they're not using?" asked Yajirobe. Korin slapped him with his tail. "Ow!"

"We are all in this together," said Gohan. ¨Whether you like it or not. ¨And I´m not a delinquent either. If I was, I wouldn't have waited until a time of need for others to do this.¨

Bulma sighed in relief. She was starting to grow scared of this kid. But nevertheless, he was right. ¨We´ll take good care of him Chi-Chi. We´ll bring him back safe.¨

¨It´s not like I wouldn´t be relieved to have somebody as strong as him fighting by my side.¨ admitted Yamcha happily.

¨Yeah,"said Krillin. ¨And he´s right, too. Vegeta and his apparent friends won´t quit. And we all need to be able to stand against them together!" he smiled. ¨Besides, he´s definitely our best bet against them until Goku recovers.¨

Goku smiled inwardly to himself. ´That´s my boy, Gohan. He´s getting stronger every single day.´

"Look Ma'am." Chimed in Korin, getting out of his seat and walking towards Chi-Chi, who was still sobbing, although still a little bit less than she had been before. "All children need to grow up someday, some sooner than others. There will be plenty of time in Gohan´s life for fighting, training, protecting, studying, and playful kids stuff. But right now, duty is calling him. His best friend is dead, and there might be a chance to revive him. But if Vegeta and whatever else is out there gets to the Dragon Balls first, who knows what the consequences would be? What would you rather have? A peaceful Universe where Gohan can study safely and be normal, or a post-apocalyptic universe where Gohan cannot study safely and be normal because he is dead? If he goes on out there, and stands against these people, these monsters, and attempts to stop him from acquiring all of these possible new Dragon Balls, there is a chance that he may die. However, if he doesn't even try, and they win, and they get their hands on the Dragon Balls, the chances of his survival will be even slimmer. No being is safe in a Universe where evil people abuse the Dragon Balls to their full potential. They are Sacred, Holy, and Magical items that are meant to protect people, heal people, and help people. But just like all powerful things that are meant to be good, if those things fall into the wrong hands, that Sacred, Holy Magic will easily become Satanic."

Chi-Chi finally stopped sobbing, although her eyes were still very red and watery. There was a long pause, but then she nodded.

"Okay," said Chi-Chi, with the tears still in her eyes. "Okay, Gohan. You can go."

/

The plans for going to Namek had finally been set, but Gohan already knew how things would go in that department. And he knew right.

Once again, just like before, Bulma had accidentally blown up Nappa's ship. But once again, just like before, Mr Popo had quickly shown up with a solution. Kami's ship was discovered. Chi-Chi had once again embarrassed Gohan by making him look extra fancy with his hair and clothes, and soon, they were on the ship.

"I still can't get over your hair, Gohan." said Yamcha with a giggle.

"Perhaps it's my karma for blackmailing you guys." said Gohan with a frown. But Krillin waved it off.

"Relax Gohan." said Krillin. "You did what you felt like you had to do. I'll admit that you had me worried, but with you on the trip I feel a little bit safer about going into the unknown." he flinched. "Although, then again, after Bulma prematurely took off before we could even get our seat belts on, I'm still feeling a little bit nervous about having HER on the ship."

"Oh please Krillin, you know you don't need that." said Bulma. "You three boys need my brains to succeed."

"Well," said Yamcha. "Since we're all stuck on this ship together for a month, what should we do?"

"How about image training?" suggest Krillin. "It's really great for the mind."

/

The Planet Trade Organisation had countless planets under its rule. And many of these planets were military bases. Planet Frieza 79 was one of them.

It was by far the closest planet to Earth that The Planet Trade Organisation currently had. So that was where Vegeta was currently headed.

"It's Vegeta," said a soldier, getting a signal from his pod. "I'm picking up a signal from his pod."

Several soldiers headed out to greet the Saiyan Prince, but many of them were still very worried.

"But why is he alone? Where is Nappa?"

"Did he die?"

"We lose Soldiers every day, but we usually tend to gain more soldiers than we use. ANd besides, rarely do we lose some of the stronger ones. Nappa may not be one of the strongest soldiers here, but he is usually just barely short of that. He's still much stronger than most of the soldiers that we lose. Most of the soldiers that we lose are low class soldiers."

"Frieza might not be too pissed off if Nappa were to die. He's definitely not expendable like Raditz, but he's definitely not irreplaceable like Vegeta, either. But, he will still probably be put in a rather foul mood once he hears about this."

The pod finally landed, and the soldiers began to wait for Vegeta to come out. But the door never opened.

"He's not coming out. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but we better open up that space pod ourselves."

The opened up the door of Vegeta's space pod, but immediately gasped in shock at what he saw.

"Holy shit he's _**RIPPED!"**_

"Whatever it was that killed Nappa must have been fucking _**HELL!"**_

"We have to get him over to Malaka immediately!"

/

Malaka had a legendary reputation among Frieza's Empire. Not only was he the chief doctor of Planet Frieza 79, but he was also one of the best and most experienced doctors throughout the empire. Even Vegeta himself, despite usually being well know for not only his immense strength, skill, and pride, but also for behaving very roughly and very brutally towards most of the soldiers and staff, had a small amount of respect for the highly acclaimed doctor. Malaka was known for performing miracles. And one of the many miracles that he had been known to perform was the creation of the legendary healing tanks.

One of those tanks was used to heal heal Vegeta. He rarely ever needed one. And he had never received injuries as fatal as these before. He had suffered from broken bones before, and he has even been impaled a couple of times. But it was never in such life threatening areas. Malaka had summarized that Vegeta would have been long dead in a matter of a few days without the healing tank.

Vegeta had arrived just in time.

It took a while for the healing tank to fully work it's magic (Vegeta's injuries were among the worst that the empire has ever seen in many, many years) but eventually, Vegeta was fine.

And as Vegeta opened the doors of the healing tank and climbed out of it, fully replenished, Malaka was there to greet him.

Malaka was a reptilian man with dark green skin and a bright, shiny, orange mohawk. He was no soldier, but he still wore the standard army that all members of Freiza's Empire wore.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Vegeta."

Vegeta merely offered the highly acclaimed doctor of brief nod of acknowledgement. There was too much on his mind for him to speak too much right now.

"As you can see, your body has been restored to normal. However, I am afraid that there is nothing that we can do about your tail."

"Don't worry, Malaka." said Vegeta. "That is not going to be a problem."

But Malaka knew that he was lying. A Saiyan's Tail was one of the biggest symbols of their pride.

"Your left eye has been completely restored for the most part, however, your vision in that eye may blur on occasion. It will probably take about a week or two for it to be able to fully heal. I would highly recommend staying away from bright lights until then. Any exposure to bright lights can, and will, irritate your eye and slow down it's healing process. Your left eye is especially sensitive right now. Therefore, extra caution will be needed for it."

Vegeta nodded at Malaka's assessment. It was no big deal, really. Getting to Namek should take roughly two weeks, so by then, based on what the doctor had said, his eye should be completely fine.

"I must say, half the empire already knows about what has become of you. The last time one of Freiza's top soldiers was critically injured-especially to this degree-was many, many, years ago. Whatever is responsible for this truly must have been horrifying. Just what is it that you ran into?"

As Vegeta sat down near the healing tank, the flashbacks came to him at supersonic speeds. The loss of his tail at the hands and sword of the fat man. That blasted traitor Kakarot and his half-breed son standing against him and forcing him to use his Great Ape Form prior to that. Finally, the images of Kakarot's half breed son practically mutilating him in his rage.

They would all pay. Kakarot was a traitor who needed to be punished. And the fact that he has managed to father such an unfathomably strong young little boy was constantly enraging Vegeta to no ends at all.

And the fact that the boy was such an experienced fighter at such a young age… it was impossible. Could he really, truly, actually be that unbelievable talented? If so… just what was secret?

He still couldn't get over how strong this boy was. This… 'Gohan'... was merely a half-breed. He wasn't even a true, pure, full-blooded Saiyan. His Saiyan blood was plagued by the inferiority of the human race. And yet… he had actually beaten him…

Of course, he had not done it alone. His father was equally infuriating. Such a low class warrior daring to challenge the Prince of all Saiyans… and getting away with it. The smart-talking Namekian who had thankfully met his end. And then there was all of those weakling Earthlings that they all had associated themselves with. The three eyed man had thankfully met the ending that he deserved, but everybody else had escaped alive, save for the Namekian. That must be remedied. Vegeta would be returning to Earth one of these days. He would take his revenge on all those that had ever stood against him. Especially Kakarot, his son Gohan, and their Earthling friends.

Malaka sighed. Obviously, Vegeta did not want to talk about it. Of course, it wasn't as though the reptilian doctor blamed the Saiyan Prince for his silence. How could he? Over the years, he had dealt with thousands of soldiers who had been just as gravely wounded as Vegeta had been. Some even worse, in fact. But none of them had ever even been nearly as strong as the likes of Vegeta, Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, or the Ginyu Force. They were all the best of the best. Freiza's top soldiers. The ones who mercilessly struck fear into even the boldest of all of the Empire's enemies.

If something had truly managed to injure Vegeta of all people, and too such a degree, Malaka wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what had happened.

"Umm… Vegeta?" he asked hesitantly, trying to change the subject. He held out a scouter. "It looks as though your scouter was lost in your battle. But we have one for you. We have many scouters here. Production has been ramped up as of late."

"I don't need it, said Vegeta."

Malaka's eyes bulged. "But… are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then… okay…" said Malaka hesitantly. He slowly put the scouter away.

"Thank you for your help." Vegeta said politely. "But there is somewhere that I need to be."

"But…" Malaka quickly began. "You're leaving already? But… why so soon? You just got back after such a horrifying, apparently. And your treatment was only finished moments ago. Don't you think that you should rest here for now, even just for a little bit? "

"I can rest in my pod." Vegeta insisted. "It will take a little bit for me to get where I am going."

Malaka sighed, Just like any other Saiyan, Vegeta could never be kept away from the battlefield for too long.

"Well then… before you go… Cui has told me that he wants to have a word with you."

That brought a wide smirk to Vegeta's face. Just hearing Cui's name made him scoff inwardly.

"Really? Well then, you can go on ahead and tell that bumbling prick the only word I have for him is no."

Malaka frowned.

"But are you sure? He was… most insistent."

"I couldn't care less about what that purple freak wants from me. I have better things to do than cater to his needs."

Malaka sighed. He really should have figured, he supposed. Cui and Vegeta had a hatred boiling for each other like none other. The two of them had exactly the same power level and were always trying to be better than the other. Their fights had always ended in a draw. They walked away from every draw with equally bitter tastes in their mouths.

"I have to go." insisted Vegeta, slipping on a brand new, fresh, suit of armor. "Business to do as usual."

/

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the uneasiness of the soldiers as he walked past all of them throughout the headquarters. Even after they had heard about his painful loss in the fight, they still knew not to mess with him. As always, they lived in fear of the hot tempered Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta's smirk faltered however, and turned to a scowl as he saw a taller, purple soldier with the same kind of armor appeared in view. The soldier wore a green scouter on one of his eyes and his smirk was unbearable.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Word on the grapevine is that the so called 'Prince Of All Saiyans' got his tail handed to him." Vegeta scowled. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Too soon, I suppose? I forgot that you don't even have your tail anymore. Such a shame. No more Gorilla frenzies under the moon for your sorry little ass!"

"What the Hell do you want, Cui?" Demanded Vegeta. Out of all of the people in Frieza's wretched Empire, Cui was easily the one who Vegeta hated the second most by far, behind only Frieza himself.

"Well," said Cui. "Apparently you and Nappa went to some pathetic little Planet called 'Earth' in search of some mystical items that Raditz had heard about. Of course, it appears as though you two guys lost quite miserably in whatever battles that might have ensued with the locals. So much for your so called 'Saiyan Superiority', I suppose. It looks like Nappa didn't even come out of it alive." his smirk widened even more, which was saying quite a lot. "You two would have shared them of course, wouldn't have you, though? I mean, we are, after all, one big family."

"Drink bleach and die." snarled Vegeta.

"My oh my," said Cui, feigning the attitude of a drama queen. "Such undeniable hostility from such a royal figure."

"Go to Hell and never come back." said Vegeta, walking past his rival. "I'm done talking to you."

"Nice conversation as always, Vegeta." Cui called out as the distance between them too. "Of course, you'll definitely be hearing from Frieza again once he becomes immortal."

Vegeta froze in his tracks. He turned to the purple alien in horror. " _WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT FRIEZA IS HEADED FOR NAMEK?!"_

Cui's smirk was practically splitting the infuriating purple alien's face in two. "As if our lord would pass up such an amazing opportunity. Once he obtains these Dragon Balls from the Namekian locals, he will use his immortality to rule the Universe forever!"

Vegeta's enraged face would have glown in the dark. Frieza and his men had been eavesdropping on the scouters. He began dashing for the space pods.

Cui's smirk immediately turned into a frown. "Wait, what? Where the Hell are you going?!"

" _ **WHERE DO YOU THINK, YOU ASSHOLE?!"**_

"Oh no you don't, you monkey-tail-less son of a bitch!" Cui immediately gave chase, but his rival had already reached the ships. The lower rank soldiers and mechanics all looked on in confusion as Vegeta climbed into a random space pod and ascended off into space.

"FUCK FRIEZA! THE DRAGON BALLS ARE MINE!"

As Vegeta's small ship disappeared from view, Cui clenched his fist angrily. "Why… you-!" he turned to the soldiers and mechanics. They flinched at his glare. "Give me a pod! I'm going after him!"

/

'How could I have been so careless?' thought Vegeta. 'I should never have left my transmitter on-' suddenly he stopped himself. 'Wait… hold on! My transmitter was off the entire time! Who's scouter was-' the realization struck him like a lightning bolt.

" _ **GODDAMNIT NAPPAAAAA!"**_

 **Next Chapter: Hunted By The Devil**

 **I wasn't actually aware that Malaka's name was Malaka until I read Bringer Of Death by npberryhill. I'm not sure if the name is canon or if npberryhill came up with it himself. Just in case the name was his creation, I just thought that I should say mention that.**


End file.
